Let's Watch Supernatural in No Particular Order, Shall We?
by Shadow-Walker-Locke
Summary: The gang are in the year 1996, and fall upon a set of disks labeled 'Supernatural'. They decide to watch, only to find out our favourite Trickster screwed up the order and lost 3/4 of the disks. *There will be 24 chapters*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Supernatural.**_

_**Chapter one: Finding the DVD's and Watching 'Pilot'**_

It was a normal day for Dean Winchester. He had just celebrated his seventeenth birthday, and his baby brothers thirteenth was coming up soon.

He was out with Bobby in the Salvage Yard, helping fix an old Cadillac for another Hunter, when a package dropped down on his head from the sky. Yes, the sky, because they were outside.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing his head from where he had fallen on the floor. Bobby picked up the super thick package, examining it. "It looks like it's wrapped in some sort of plastic, ya know, the ones you find in stores."

No shit, Sherlock.

Bobby opened it once Dean had regained his feet. "Supernatural, seasons one through nine. Wonder if it has anything to do with hunters?" he asked Dean, who shrugged. "Let's watch them!" he begged his certified Uncle.

The gruff man brought the package of DVD's inside, where John and Sam were having a heated argument.

"Guys!" Dean yelled, efficiently stopping the fight, "we found something... actually, it fell on my head."

As Dean explained what it was to his father and brother, Bobby popped the one titled 'Pilot' from the first box set in. The group crowded around the television, watching as a house came into view and the screen read:

**Lawrence, Kansas, 22 years ago**

John frowned. "What could have possibly happened then? And isn't that our old house? We weren't even living their twenty-two years ago!"

**Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes.**

**A Woman wearing a white nightgown, carries a small child into a dark room.**

**Mary: Come on, let's say good night to your brother.**

"MOM?" Dean asks, and his brother blinks in confusion. John, who was snacking on popcorn at this point, chocked and Bobby blinked. "What the hell?" he asked in his gruff tone.

**Mary turns on the lights: it's the nursery of baby Sam, who is lying in his crib and looking over at Mary and Dean. Mary sets Dean down. Dean leans over the side of the crib and kisses Sam on the forehead.**

**Dean: 'Night, Sam.**

**Mary leans over Sam as well.**

**Mary: Good night, love.**

**Mary brushes Sam's hair back and kisses his forehead.**

Sam and Dean sniffle, and Bobby throws them a tissue box. "No snot on the sofa!" he warned,

**Man: Hey, Dean.**

**Dean turns. The Man in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt is John. Dean rushes over to him.**

**Dean: Daddy!**

**John: Hey, buddy.**

**John scoops Dean up.**

John frowns, realizing that after Mary died his son had never been as lively.

**John: So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?**

**Dean shakes his head, laughing.**

**Dean: No, Daddy.**

"You wanted be to toss around a football when I couldn't even walk yet?" Sam asked, amused. John huffed.

**John laughs.**

**John: No.**

**Mary passes John and Dean on the way out of the room.**

**Mary: You got him?**

**John: I got him.**

**John hugs Dean closer.**

**John: Sweet dreams, Sam.**

**John carries Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights. Sam watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.**

**The baseball-themed mobile above Sam's crib begins to spin on its own while Sam watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.**

"You don't think-" Dean is cut off by his fathers nod.

**Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of Mary and John. Strange noises come through the monitor. Mary, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand.**

**Mary: John?**

**Mary turns: she's alone. She gets up.**

"Ah, crap!" John curses.

**Mary walks down the hall to Sam's nursery. John, seen only in silhouette, stands over Sam's crib.**

**Mary: John? Is he hungry?**

**John turns his head.**

**Man: Shhh.**

**Mary: All right.**

"She should have known it wasn't me!" John cries. Bobby pats him on the back awkwardly as the man buries his head in his hands, sobbing. The old man hands another tissue box to John, who grabs two and lets out a powerful snort into it. His sons were amused at how uncomposed he was, but also sad at the fact that Mary was about to die.

"Wait, is this about us?" Dean suddenly yells.

The four men look at each other, and pale.

**Mary heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. Mary frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies.**

**Mary: Hm.**

**More flickering light is coming from downstairs: Mary investigates. A war movie is on TV and John has fallen asleep watching it.**

**Mary: Sammy! Sammy!**

**Mary enters Sam's nursery and stops short.**

**Upstairs, Mary screams. John wakes up.**

Another sob is wretched out of John back in present day. Bobby sniffles, but composes it as Sam spots it. "Shut up," he warns the youngest boy.

**John: Mary?**

**John scrambles out of the chair.**

**John: Mary!**

**John runs upstairs.**

**John bursts through the closed door of the nursery.**

**John: Mary.**

**The room is quiet and appears empty except for Sam awake in his crib and John. John glances around and pushes down the side of Sam's crib.**

**John: Hey, Sammy. You okay?**

"Well, at least you were a cute kid," Bobby mutters. "What happened?" Sam whacks him with a pillow at the comment.

**Something dark drips next to Sam. John touches it. Two more drops land on the back of John's hand. It looks like blood. John looks up. Mary is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at John and struggling to breathe. John collapses onto the floor, staring at Mary.**

**John: No! Mary!**

**Mary bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. John stares, frozen. Sam wails. John, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops Sam out of his crib and rushes out of the room.**

Dean and Sam feel tears run down their faces. "That's how she died?" they whimper.

**Dean is awake and coming to investigate.**

**Dean: Daddy!**

**John shoves Sam at Dean.**

**John: Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!**

**Dean turns and runs. John turns back to the nursery.**

"You carried me out?" Sam asks, astonished. Dean smiles. "Of course, Sammy!" he insists.

**John: Mary!**

**The entire room is on fire. Mary herself can barely be seen.**

**John: No!**

**Dean runs outside, holding Sam.**

**Dean: It's okay, Sammy.**

**Dean turns to look up at Sam's window, which is lit with gold.**

**John runs outside, scoops up Dean and Sam, and carries them both away.**

**John: I gotcha.**

**Fire explodes out of Sam's nursery window.**

They all pale at how much of a close call that had been.

**The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A Firefighter gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter.**

**Firefighter: I got it. You go hold the line up.**

**The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through Sam's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A Police Officer waves some neighbours back.**

**Officer: Stay back. You have to stay back.**

**Across the street from the house, John and Dean sit on the hood of John's Impala, John holding Sam. John looks up at the remnants of the fire.**

"And that's how it started?" Bobby asked, a scowl on his face. "Who the hell starts with such a sad beginning?"

**Stanford University**

**Present Day**

**It is 31 Oct 2005.**

"So, nine years from now?" Dean asks. Sam, who did the math, nods.

**"Gasoline" by Ginger begins to play.**

Dean and John cringe at the horrible song.

**Young Woman: Sam!**

**The Young Woman, Jess, comes around a corner; she is wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat. The photo of Mary and John from earlier is on the dresser.**

**Jess: Get a move on, would you?**

Dean and John let their mouths drop open. "She's calling Sammy?" they ask together. Sam smirks, leaning back. "I got the hot one!" he announces.

John frowns. "But why are you with a girl?" he asks, and Sam freezes. "I don't know," he says, sincere.

**Jess: We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago.**

**Jess walks off.**

**Jess: Sam!**

**Jess: You coming or what?**

**A Young Man pokes his head around the corner; this is Sam. He's wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume.**

"Why are you so tall?" Dean sulks.

**Sam: Do I have to?**

**Jess: Yes!**

**Jess: It'll be fun.**

**Sam comes into the room.**

**Jess: And where's your costume?**

**Sam laughs and ducks his head.**

**Sam: You know how I feel about Halloween.**

**The bar is decorated for Halloween (including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says "GET NAKED"). Someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume.**

"People are stupid." Dean mutters.

**Jess raises a glass as a Young Man in a ghoul costume comes up to the table where Sam and Jess are. Sam is still not in costume.**

**Jess: So here's to Sam-**

"Why are you toasting him?" Dean asks. Sam frowns. His brother had no idea how smart he actually was.

**Jess: -and his awesome LSAT victory.**

"Excuse me?" John gapes. "Why are you in college?"

Sam shrugs. "Dunno," he replies, happy he got in.

**Sam: All right, all right, it's not that big a deal.**

**Jess, Sam, and Luis clink glasses.**

**Jess: Yeah, he acts all humble.**

**Jess: But he scored a one seventy-four.**

"Boy you are special!" Bobby cheers, happy his honorary nephew was super-brained. John and Dean continued to grumble.

**Luis drinks his shot and so does Sam.**

**Luis: Is that good?**

**Jess: Scary good.**

**Jess drinks.**

**Luis: So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!**

"Law school? With all the laws we _break_?" Dean asks, an incredulous look on his face.

**Luis sits next to Sam.**

**Sam: Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year.**

**Jess: Hey. It's gonna go great.**

**Sam: It better.**

**Luis: How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?**

"I wonder what we think of this!" John bellows.

**Sam: Ah, they don't know.**

"Wait, care to repeat that?" Dean asks, unamused. "Why the hell don't we know?"

**Luis: Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?**

**Sam: Because we're not exactly the Bradys.**

Everyone in the room snorts.

**Luis: And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?**

**Jess and Sam speak in chorus.**

**Jess and Sam: No. No.**

**Sam: No.**

**Luis goes up to the bar anyway.**

**Jess: No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday, and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it.**

**Sam: What would I do without you?**

**Jess: Crash and burn.**

Dean laughs. "It's probably true!" he cries as he laughs. Sam sniffs.

**Jess smiles and pulls Sam in for a kiss.**

**Sam and Jess lie in bed, asleep back to back. Jess shifts position.**

**A sound outside the room, like a window opening. Sam opens his eyes.**

"Oh, no, Buddy! Better remember the hunt!"

**Sam leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment.**

"You don't go looking for trouble, Idjit!" Bobby scolds.

**A window is open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps. A Man walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Sam moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The Man enters the room. Sam lunges forward and grabs the Man at the shoulder. The Man knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks. The Man grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the Man hadn't seen Sam's face before, he sees it now; Sam gets his first glimpse of the Man. The Man elbows Sam in the face; Sam kicks at his head. The Man ducks and swings and Sam blocks. The Man knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.**

**Man: Whoa, easy, tiger.**

"Hey, that looks like me!"

**Sam breathes hard.**

**Sam: Dean?**

"I knew it!"

**Dean laughs.**

**Sam: You scared the crap out of me!**

**Dean: That's 'cause you're out of practice.**

At that statement, John growls.

**Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean's back and Dean to the floor.**

**Dean: Or not.**

Sam gives his father a triumphant smirk.

**Sam taps Dean twice where Sam is holding him.**

**Dean: Get off of me.**

**Sam rolls to his feet and pulls Dean up.**

**Sam: What the hell are you doing here?**

**Dean: Well, I was looking for a beer.**

"Huh? Repeat?" Bobby asks, amused.

**Dean puts his hands on Sam's shoulders, shakes once, and lets go.**

**Sam: What the hell are you doing here?**

"He just told you. Why are you acting so god damn prissy?" John asks.

**Dean: Okay. All right. We gotta talk.**

**Sam: Uh, the phone?**

**Dean: If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?**

"Why wouldn't he have?" John asks.

**Jess turns the light on. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.**

**Jess: Sam?**

**Sam and Dean turn their heads in unison.**

**Sam: Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.**

**Dean looks at her appreciatively.**

**Jess: Wait, your brother Dean?**

"And she hasn't met me at that point? I'm disappointed in you, Sammy!" Dean whines.

**Jess smiles. Sam nods. Dean grins at her and moves closer.**

**Dean: Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.**

"DUDE!" Sam yells.

**Jess: Just let me put something on.**

**Jess turns to go. Dean's voice stops her.**

**Dean: No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.**

Sam whacks him. Hard.

**Dean goes back over to Sam without taking his eyes off Jess. Sam watches him, his expression stony.**

**Dean: Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business.** **But, uh, nice meeting you.**

**Sam: No.**

**Sam goes over to Jess and puts an arm around her.**

**Sam: No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.**

**Dean: Okay.**

**Dean turns to look at them both straight on.**

**Dean: Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.**

John huffs. "So?" he asks.

**Sam: So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.**

"Even Sam knows this!"

**Dean ducks his head and looks back up.**

**Dean: Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.**

Everyone in the room pales. What had happened to John?

**Sam's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. Jess glances up at him.**

**Sam: Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.**

**Sam and Dean head downstairs. Sam has put on jeans and a hoodie.**

**Sam: I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.**

**Dean: You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him.**

**Sam: You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.**

John and Dean concede that it is probably true.

**Dean stops and turns around. Sam stops too.**

**Dean: Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?**

**Sam: I'm not.**

**Dean: Why not?**

**Sam: I swore I was done hunting. For good.**

"BOY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DONE HUNTING'?"

**Dean: Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad.**

**Dean starts downstairs again. Sam follows.**

**Sam: Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.**

**Dean stops at the door to the outside.**

**Dean: Well, what was he supposed to do?**

Bobby face-palms. "How old was he, John?"

**Sam: I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark.**

Bobby whacks John for his idiocy regarding children.

**Dean: Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.**

**Sam: Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.**

**Dean glances outside.**

**Sam: But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.**

**Dean: We save a lot of people doing it, too.**

**A pause.**

**Sam: You think Mom would have wanted this for us?**

John winces. "That was a low blow, Sam," he mutters.

**Dean rolls his eyes and slams the door open.**

**There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. Dean and Sam climb it.**

**Sam: The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.**

**They cross the parking lot to the Impala from the prologue.**

**Dean: So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?**

**Sam: No. Not normal. Safe.**

**Dean: And that's why you ran away.**

John and Dean look to Sam, who isn't looking at them.

**Dean looks away.**

**Sam: I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.**

John blinks. "I wouldn't have said that!" he says.

**Dean: Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it.**

**Sam is silent.**

**Dean: I can't do this alone.**

**Sam: Yes you can.**

**Dean looks down.**

**Dean: Yeah, well, I don't want to.**

**Sam sighs and looks down, thinking, then up.**

**Sam: What was he hunting?**

**Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.**

"Wait, I give you the Impala?" John asks. "What the hell am I driving?"

**Dean: All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?**

**Sam: So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?**

**Dean: I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.**

**Sam: Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?**

**Dean looks over at Sam.**

**Dean: I'm twenty-six, dude.**

Sam chuckles. "Changes nothing, Dean!" he mocks.

**Dean pulls some papers out of a folder.**

**Dean: All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.**

**Dean hands one of the papers to Sam.**

**Dean: They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.**

**The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald[i], headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". Sam reads it and glances up.**

**Sam: So maybe he was kidnapped.**

**Dean: Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.**

**Dean tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions.**

**Dean: Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.**

**Dean takes the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder.**

**Dean: All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.**

**Dean pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal.**

**Dean: It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough.**

**Dean grabs a handheld tape recorder.**

**Dean: Then I get this voicemail yesterday.**

**He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.**

**John: Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.**

**Dean presses stop.**

**Sam: You know there's EVP on that?**

"Smart kid," Bobby praises.

**Dean: Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?**

**Sam shakes his head.**

**Dean: All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.**

**He presses play again.**

**Woman: I can never go home...**

All in the room blink. "Why can't she go home?" Dean asks.

**Dean presses stop.**

**Sam: Never go home.**

**Dean drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.**

**Dean: You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.**

Deans eyes go wide. "Two years?" he asks. "I can barely stay away for a week!"

**Sam looks away and sighs, then looks back.**

**Sam: All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.**

**Dean nods.**

**Sam: But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.**

**Sam turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when Dean speaks.**

**Dean: What's first thing Monday?**

**Sam: I have this...I have an interview.**

**Dean: What, a job interview? Skip it.**

**Sam: It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.**

**Dean: Law school?**

"My reaction exactly!" John says.

**Dean smirks.**

**Sam: So we got a deal or not?**

**Dean says nothing.**

**Sam is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. Jess comes into the room.**

**Jess: Wait, you're taking off?**

**Sam looks up.**

**Sam: Is this about your dad? Is he all right?**

**Sam: Yeah. You know, just a little family drama.**

**Sam goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp atop it.**

**Jess: Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip.**

**Jess sits on the bed. Sam rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel.**

**Sam: Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back.**

Bobby, John, and Dean laugh at the names Sam came up with.

**Jess: What about the interview?**

**Sam: I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days.**

**Sam goes around the bed. Jess gets up and follows.**

**Jess: Sam, I mean, please.**

**Sam stops and turns.**

**Jess: Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?**

**Sam laughs a little.**

**Sam: I'm fine.**

**Jess: It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal.**

"Are you ashamed of us, Kid?" John asks, frowning. Sam shifts, confirming Johns question.

**Sam: Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.**

**He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.**

**Jess: At least tell me where you're going.**

**Jericho, California**

**The Eagles of Death Metal's "Speaking in Tongues" plays. A Young Man, Troy, is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone.**

**Troy: Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. ...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass.**

**A high-pitched whine. Troy looks over and sees a Woman in a white dress on the side of the road. She's moving as though dancing; she flickers, and for a moment she's gone.**

**Troy: Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?**

"Uh oh," Sam says. "Is that-" John nods. "Woman in White."

**Troy tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering. Nothing happens.**

**Troy pulls up next to the Woman, whose dress is torn in several places, and stops, leaning across the shotgun seat.**

**Troy: Car trouble or something?**

**A long pause.**

**Woman: Take me home?**

**The voice is the Same one from the altered voicemail. Troy opens the passenger door.**

**Troy: Sure, get in.**

**The Woman, who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door.**

**Troy: So, where do you live?**

**Woman: At the end of Breckenridge Road.**

**Troy nods.**

**Troy: You coming from a Halloween party or something?**

**The Woman's dress is very low-cut. Troy notices, stares, and looks away, laughing nervously.**

**Troy: You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here.**

**She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh.**

**Woman: I'm with you.**

Sam makes a disgusted noise, and Dean laughs at him.

**Troy looks away. The Woman takes Troy's chin and turns his face towards her.**

**Woman: Do you think I'm pretty?**

**Troy nods, eyes stuck on her cleavage.**

**Troy: Uh...huh.**

**Woman: Will you come home with me?**

**Troy: Um. Hell yeah.**

**He drives off.**

"Stupid idjit," Bobby mutters.

**They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. The Woman stares at it sadly.**

**Troy: Come on. You don't live here.**

**Woman: I can never go home.**

**Troy: What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?**

**He turns, and she's gone. He checks the back seat, also empty, and gets out of the car, nervous.**

**Troy: That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?**

**Troy looks around: no signs of life except crickets. He walks towards the house.**

**Troy: Hello? Hello?**

**There's a picture of the Woman and two children inside the house; the picture is covered in dust.**

**Troy peers through the hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off.**

**Troy looks behind him-no one's there-then in the rearview mirror. The Woman is in the back seat. Troy yells again and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screams. Blood spatters the windows.**

**It is 1 Nov 2005.**

**The Impala is parked in front of a pump. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays.**

**Dean comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food.**

**Sam is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes.**

**Dean: Hey!**

**Sam leans out and looks at him.**

**Dean: You want breakfast?**

**Sam: No, thanks.**

**Sam: So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?**

**Dean: Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career.**

**Dean puts the nozzle back on the pump.**

**Dean: Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards.**

Dean nods. "Good excuse!" he praises himself.

**Sam: Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?**

**Sam swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door.**

**Dean: Uh, Burt Aframian.**

**Dean gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down.**

**Dean: And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal.**

**Dean closes the door.**

**Sam: That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection.**

**There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on Sam's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.**

**Dean: Why?**

**Sam: Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two.**

**Sam holds up a tape for every band he names.**

**Sam: Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?**

"What do you have against the classics?" Dean cries loudly.

**Dean takes the box labeled Metallica from Sam.**

**Sam: It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.**

**Dean: Well, house rules, Sammy.**

**Dean pops the tape in the player.**

**Dean: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.**

John, who had just taken a sip of his coffee, spit it back out. "What did you just say?" he laughs. Bobby grunted. "You'd better clean that!"

**Dean drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine.**

**Sam: You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.**

**AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play.**

**Sam: It's Sam, okay?**

**Dean: Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud.**

**Dean drives off.**

**They drive past a sign that says "JERICHO 7".**

**Sam is talking on his cell phone.**

**Sam: Thank you.**

**Sam closes his phone.**

**Sam: All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue.**

**Sam: So that's something, I guess.**

**Dean glances over at Sam, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers.**

**Dean: Check it out.**

**Sam leans forward for a closer look.**

**Dean pulls over. They take a long look before Dean turns off the engine. Kid Gloves Music's "My Cheatin' Ways" begins to play. Dean opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and John's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at Sam, who stares.**

**Dean: Let's go.**

**Dean gets out of the car.**

**On the bridge, the lead Deputy, Deputy Jaffe, leans over the railing to yell down to two MEN in wetsuits who were poking around the river.**

**Jaffe: You guys find anything?**

**Man: No! Nothing!**

**Jaffe turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's familiar: it's Troy's, the blood gone. Another Deputy, Deputy Hein, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.**

"Blood gone?" Sam asks. "Huh?"

**Hein: No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean.**

**Dean and Sam walk into the crime scene like they belong there.**

**Jaffe: So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?**

**Hein: Yeah.**

**Jaffe: How's Amy doing?**

**Hein: She's putting up missing posters downtown.**

**Dean: You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?**

**Jaffe looks up when Dean starts talking and straightens up to talk to him.**

**Jaffe: And who are you?**

**Dean flashes his badge.**

**Dean: Federal marshals.**

**Jaffe: You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?**

**Dean laughs.**

**Dean: Thanks, that's awfully kind of you.**

Sam face-palms.

**Dean goes over to the car.**

**Dean: You did have another one just like this, correct?**

**Jaffe: Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that.**

**Sam: So, this victim, you knew him?**

**Jaffe nods.**

**Jaffe: Town like this, everybody knows everybody.**

**Dean circles the car, looking around.**

**Dean: Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?**

**Jaffe: No. Not so far as we can tell.**

**Sam: So what's the theory?**

**Sam goes over to Dean.**

**Jaffe: Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?**

**Dean: Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys.**

John snorts into his coffee, thankfully not having taken a sip yet.

**Sam stomps on Dean's foot.**

Dean gives Sam a wounded look. "Ouch!"

**Sam: Thank you for your time.**

**Sam starts to walk away. Dean follows.**

**Sam: Gentlemen.**

**Jaffe watches them go. Dean smacks Sam on the head.**

**Sam: Ow! What was that for?**

**Dean: Why'd you have to step on my foot?**

**Sam: Why do you have to talk to the police like that?**

**Dean looks at Sam and moves in front of him, forcing Sam to stop walking.**

**Dean: Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.**

**Sam clears his throat and looks over Dean's shoulder. Dean turns. It's Sheriff Pierce and two FBI Agents.**

**Sheriff: Can I help you boys?**

**Dean: No, sir, we were just leaving.**

**As the FBI Agents walk past Dean, he nods at each of them.**

**Dean: Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.**

**Dean and Sam head past the Sheriff, who turns to watch them go.**

**JERICHO**

**The marquee on the Highland Movie Theater reads: EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING**

**SUNDAY 8 PM**

**BE SAFE OUT THERE**

**A Young Woman is tacking up posters with Troy's face and the caption "MISSING Troy SQUIRE". Dean and Sam approach.**

**Dean: I'll bet you that's her.**

"Wow, aren't you bright!" Sam mocks.

**Sam: Yeah.**

**Dean and Sam walk up to the Young Woman.**

**Dean: You must be Amy.**

**Amy: Yeah.**

**Dean: Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy.**

**Amy: He never mentioned you to me.**

"I taught you better, boys!" John scolded.

**Amy walks away. Dean and Sam walk with her.**

**Dean: Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto.**

**Sam: So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around.**

**Another Young Woman comes up to Amy and puts a hand on her arm.**

**Rachel: Hey, are you okay?**

**Amy: Yeah.**

**Sam: You mind if we ask you a couple questions?**

**Another poster that says MISSING Troy SQUIRE flaps in the breeze.**

**The four of them are sitting in a booth, Dean and Sam opposite Amy and Rachel.**

**Amy: I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did.**

**Sam: He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?**

**Amy shakes her head.**

**Amy: No. Nothing I can remember.**

**Sam: I like your necklace.**

**Amy holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it.**

**Amy: Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents-**

**Amy laughs.**

**Amy: -with all that devil stuff.**

**Sam laughs a little and looks down, then up. Dean looks over.**

**Sam: Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.**

"Nerd," Dean grumbles.

**Dean: Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.**

**Dean takes his arm off the back of Sam's seat and leans forward.**

**Dean: Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything...**

**Amy and Rachel look at each other.**

**Dean: What is it?**

**Rachel: Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.**

**Dean and Sam speak in chorus.**

**Dean and Sam: What do they talk about?**

**Rachel: It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.**

**Dean looks at Sam, who watches Rachel attentively, nodding.**

**Rachel: Well, supposedly she's still out there.**

**Sam nods.**

**Rachel: She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.**

**Sam and Dean look at each other.**

**A web browser is open to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald[i]. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. Dean clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". Dean replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the Same response. Sam is sitting next to him, watching.**

**Sam: Let me try.**

**Dean smacks Sam's hand.**

**Dean: I got it.**

**Sam shoves Dean's chair out of the way and takes over.**

**Dean: Dude!**

**Dean hits Sam in the shoulder.**

**Dean: You're such a control freak.**

**Sam: So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?**

**Dean: Yeah.**

**Sam: Well, maybe it's not murder.**

"Smart thinking, kid. Better than Dean and your Daddy, that's for sure!" Bobby said, making Dean huff and John growl.

**Sam replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". Dean glances at Sam. Sam opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.**

**A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.**

**Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]**

**What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."**

**At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.**

**"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."**

**Sam: This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.**

**There's a picture of Constance; it's the Woman who killed Troy.**

**Dean: Does it say why she did it?**

**Sam: Yeah.**

**Dean: What?**

**Sam: An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.**

**Dean raises his eyebrows.**

**Dean: Hm.**

**The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place Troy died.**

**Sam: "'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."**

**Dean: The bridge look familiar to you?**

**Dean and Sam walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.**

**Dean: So this is where Constance took the swan dive.**

**Sam: So you think Dad would have been here?**

**Sam looks over at Dean.**

**Dean: Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.**

"Sounds like ducklings followin' their Mama!" Bobby gauffed.

**Dean continues walking. Sam follows.**

**Sam: Okay, so now what?**

**Dean: Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.**

**Sam stops.**

**Sam: Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday-**

**Dean turns around.**

**Dean: Monday. Right. The interview.**

**Sam: Yeah.**

**Dean: Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some Lawyer? Marry your girl?**

**Sam: Maybe. Why not?**

**Dean: Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?**

**Sam steps closer.**

**Sam: No, and she's not ever going to know.**

"Well, that isn't a very healthy relationship!" Dean says.

**Dean: Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are.**

**Dean turns around and keeps walking. Sam follows.**

**Sam: And who's that?**

**Dean: You're one of us.**

John nodded, and Sam frowned.

**Sam hurries to get in front of Dean.**

**Sam: No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.**

**Dean: You have a responsibility to-**

**Sam: To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back.**

"You're pushing it, Boy," John growled.

**Dean grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause.**

**Dean: Don't talk about her like that.**

**Dean releases Sam and walks away. He sees Constance standing at the edge of the bridge.**

**Dean: Sam.**

**Sam comes to stand next to Dean. Constance looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. Sam and Dean run to the railing and look over.**

**Dean: Where'd she go?**

**Sam: I don't know.**

**Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. Dean and Sam turn to look.**

**Dean: What the-**

**Sam: Who's driving your car?**

**Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. Sam glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run.**

**Sam: Dean? Go! Go!**

**The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, Sam and Dean dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt.**

**Sam has caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around.**

**Sam: Dean? Dean!**

**Below, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.**

**Dean: What?**

**Sam: Hey! Are you all right?**

**Dean holds up one hand in an A-OK sign.**

**Dean: I'm super.**

"You look hideous!" Sam giggled.

**Sam laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge.**

**Dean shuts the hood of his car and leans on it.**

**Sam: Your car all right?**

**Dean: Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!**

"Always the cars," Bobby muttered.

**Sam: Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?**

**Sam settles on the hood next to Dean. Dean throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Sam sniffs, then looks at Dean.**

**Sam: You smell like a toilet.**

**Dean looks down.**

Bobby, John, andSam laughed very loudly at this, and Dean pouted.

**Dean: One room, please.**

**Dean is standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with Sam right behind him. The clerk picks up the card and looks at it.**

**Clerk: You guys having a reunion or something?**

**Sam: What do you mean?**

**Clerk: I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.**

**Dean looks back at Sam.**

**The motel door swings open. Sam is on the other side, having just picked the lock. Sam hides the picks and stands up. Dean is just outside, playing lookout, until Sam reaches out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside. Sam closes the door behind them. They look around-every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.**

**Sam: Whoa.**

**Dean turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Sam steps over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffs the burger and recoils.**

**Dean: I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least.**

John frowns. "I wouldn't leave in the middle of a hunt, unless..." his eyes grew wide, but he didn't continue.

**Sam fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.**

**Sam: Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.**

**Dean looks at the papers covering one wall.**

**Sam: What have you got here?**

**Dean: Centennial Highway victims.**

**Sam nods. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.**

**Dean: I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs-**

**Sam crosses the room.**

**Dean: -ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?**

**While Dean talks, Sam looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on Constance's suicide.**

**Sam turns on another lamp.**

**Sam: Dad figured it out.**

**Dean turns to look.**

**Dean: What do you mean?**

**Sam: He found the Same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white.**

**Dean looks at the photos of Constance's victims.**

**Dean: You sly dogs.**

Dean and John chuckled.

**Dean turns back to Sam.**

**Dean: All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.**

**Sam: She might have another weakness.**

**Dean: Well, Dad would want to make sure.**

**Dean crosses to Sam.**

**Dean: He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?**

**Sam: No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband.**

**Sam taps the picture of Joseph Welch. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four. If he's still alive.**

**Sam goes to look at something else. Dean looks at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress.**

**Dean: All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up.**

**Dean starts to walk away. Sam turns.**

**Sam: Hey, Dean?**

**Dean stops and turns back.**

**Sam: What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry.**

**Dean holds up a hand.**

**Dean: No chick-flick moments.**

Dean looked offended at the mention of a chick-flick.

**Sam laughs and nods.**

**Sam: All right. Jerk.**

**Dean: Bitch.**

**Sam laughs again. Dean disappears, presumably into the bathroom. Sam notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a Boy in a baseball cap who is presumably Dean and with a younger boy, presumably Sam, on John's lap. Sam takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly.**

**Sam paces, holding his phone, and sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing.**

**Jess: Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night-**

**Dean, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room.**

**Dean: Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?**

**Sam: No.**

**Dean: Aframian's buying.**

**Sam shakes his head.**

"I don't like fraud!" Sam said in his defence.

**Sam: Mm-mm.**

**Dean leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the motel clerk is talking to Deputy Jaffe and Deputy Hein. The clerk points at Dean, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone.**

**Sam is sitting on the bed, still listening to the message.**

**Jess: So come home soon, okay? I love you.**

**The phone beeps. Sam looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear.**

**Sam: What?**

**Outside, the deputies are approaching Dean.**

**Dean: Dude, five-oh, take off.**

**Sam stands up.**

**Sam: What about you?**

**Dean: Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad.**

**Dean hangs up the phone as the deputies approach. He turns and grins at them.**

**Dean: Problem, officers?**

**Jaffe: Where's your partner?**

**Dean: Partner? What, what partner?**

**Jaffe glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. Hein heads over there. Dean fidgets.**

**Sam sees Hein approaching and darts away from the window.**

**Jaffe: So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?**

**Dean: My boobs.**

**Dean grins.**

**Hein slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.**

**Jaffe: You have the right to remain silent-**

**Sheriff Pierce enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which Dean sits and goes around the table to face Dean across it.**

**Sheriff: So you want to give us your real name?**

**Dean: I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent.**

John shook his head. "I thought I taught you how to _not_ get caught!"

**Sheriff: I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here.**

**Dean: We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?**

**Sheriff: You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall.**

**Dean looks away.**

**Dean: Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect.**

**Dean: That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three.**

Sam snorted, and Bobby grimaced.

**Sheriff: I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me, Dean.**

**The Sheriff tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table.**

**Sheriff: This his?**

"Hey, that's my journal!" John cried.

**Dean stares at it. The Sheriff sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of John's motel room.**

**Sheriff: I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out-I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy.**

"You're nine kinds of crazy, douche-wad!" Dean muttered.

**Dean leans forward for a closer look.**

**Sheriff: But I found this, too.**

**He opens the journal to a page that reads "Dean 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page.**

"Are those coordinates?"

**Sheriff: Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.**

**Dean stares down at the page, then looks up.**

**Sam, seen through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window, knocks on the door the window is in. An Old Man opens it: it's recognizably Joseph Welch.**

**Sam: Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?**

**Joseph: Yeah.**

**Sam and Joseph are walking down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph holding the photo Sam found on John's motel room mirror.**

**Joseph: Yeah, he was older, but that's him.**

**Joseph hands the photo back to Sam.**

**Joseph: He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter.**

**Sam: That's right. We're working on a story together.**

**Joseph: Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?**

**Sam: About your wife Constance?**

**Joseph: He asked me where she was buried.**

"Smooth, John, real smooth," Bobby mocked.

**Sam: And where is that again?**

**Joseph: What, I gotta go through this twice?**

**Sam: It's fact-checking. If you don't mind.**

**Joseph: In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge.**

**Sam: And why did you move?**

**Joseph: I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died.**

"Just like we didn't stay where Mary died!" John said.

Sam raised a brow. "We left because you got into hunting and the place was burned to the ground."

John looked a tad bit sheepish.

**Sam stops walking. Joseph stops too.**

**Sam: Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?**

**Joseph: No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known.**

**Sam: So you had a happy marriage?**

**Joseph hesitates.**

**Joseph: Definitely.**

**Sam: Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time.**

**Sam turns toward the Impala. Joseph walks away. Sam waits a moment, then looks back up at Joseph.**

**Sam: Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?**

"And that son of yours has just about as much tact as you, Winchester!" Bobby continued.

**Joseph turns around.**

**Joseph: A what?**

**Sam: A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?**

**Joseph just looks.**

**Sam: It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really.**

**Sam starts back toward Joseph.**

**Sam: Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women.**

**Sam stops in front of Joseph.**

**Sam: You understand. But all share the same story.**

**Joseph: Boy, I don't care much for nonsense.**

**Joseph walks away. Sam follows.**

**Sam: See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them.**

**Joseph stops.**

**Sam: And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children.**

**Joseph turns around.**

**Sam: Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again.**

**Joseph: You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!**

**Sam: You tell me.**

**Joseph: I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!**

**Joseph's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. Sam sighs.**

**Dean: I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo.**

"Dude, 111 isn't a number on the locks," Sam says.

**Sheriff Pierce is still interrogating Dean over the "Dean 35-111" page.**

**Sheriff: We gonna do this all night long?**

**A Deputy leans into the room.**

**Deputy: We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road.**

**Sheriff: You have to go to the bathroom?**

**Dean: No.**

**Sheriff: Good.**

**The Sheriff handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. Dean sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it. Moments later, as the Sheriff and Deputy are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. Dean watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the Deputy approaches the door, and waits.**

**Dean climbs down the fire escape, carrying John's journal.**

**Sam is driving the Impala when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. Dean is in a phone booth; apparently his phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back.**

**Dean: Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal.**

Sam looks very ashamed.

**Sam: You're welcome.**

**Sam grins.**

**Dean: Listen, we gotta talk.**

**Sam: Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop.**

**Dean: Sammy, would you shut up for a second?**

**Sam: I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.**

**Dean: Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho.**

**Sam: What? How do you know?**

**Dean: I've got his journal.**

**Sam: He doesn't go anywhere without that thing.**

"So true. It's like a baby to him."

**Dean: Yeah, well, he did this time.**

**Sam: What's it say?**

**Dean: Ah, the Same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going.**

**Sam: Coordinates. Where to?**

**Dean: I'm not sure yet.**

**Sam: I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?**

"I have an idea..." John murmured.

**Sam looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone: Constance appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as Sam brings it to a halt.**

**Dean: Sam? Sam!**

**Inside the car, Sam breathes hard. Constance is sitting in the back seat.**

**Constance: Take me home. Take me home!**

**Sam: No.**

"Are you stupid, boy?" John asks.

**Constance glares and the doors lock themselves. Sam struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. Sam tries to steer, but Constance is doing that too. Sam continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, Constance flickers.**

**The car pulls up in front of Constance's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.**

**Sam: Don't do this.**

**Constance flickers. Her voice is sad.**

**Constance: I can never go home.**

**Sam: You're scared to go home.**

**Sam looks back and Constance isn't there. He glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggles.**

"That's just five shades of wrong," Dean says, grossed out.

**Constance: Hold me. I'm so cold.**

**Sam: You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!**

**Constance: You will be. Just hold me.**

"Oh, that bitch!"

**Constance kisses Sam as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. Sam looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean approaches, still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and Dean keeps firing until she disappears again. Sam manages to sit up and start the car.**

**Sam: I'm taking you home.**

"NOT THE CAR SAMMY!" Dean shouts in despair.

**Sam drives forward. Dean stares after the car. Sam smashes through the side of the house. Dean hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.**

**Dean: Sam! Sam! You okay?**

"He's fine, what about the car?!"

**Sam: I think...**

**Dean: Can you move?**

**Sam: Yeah. Help me?**

"He crashed the car, don't help him up!"

Sam whacked Dean.

**Dean leans through the window to give Sam a hand.**

**Constance picks up a large framed photograph seen when she brought Troy here: the Woman is Constance and the children are presumably hers.**

**Dean helps Sam out of the car.**

**Dean: There you go.**

**Dean closes the car door. They look around and see Constance; she looks up. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards Sam and Dean, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; Constance looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are the Boy and Girl from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus.**

**Children: You've come home to us, Mommy.**

"Oh, shit!" John says.

**Constance looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melt into a puddle in the floor. Sam and Dean shove the bureau over and go look at the spot where Constance and her children vanished.**

**Dean: So this is where she drowned her kids.**

**Sam nods.**

**Sam: That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.**

"And I can see why," Sam says.

**Dean: You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy.**

**He slaps Sam on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. Sam laughs through the pain.**

"Jerk."

**Sam: Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?**

**Dean: Hey. Saved your ass.**

**"Highway to Hell" by AC/DC begins to play.**

**Dean leans over to look at the car.**

**Dean: I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?**

**Dean twists around to look at Sam.**

**Dean: I'll kill you.**

"Yes, yes I will."

**Sam laughs.**

**The Impala tears down the road; the right headlight is out.**

**Sam has the journal open to "Dean 35-111" and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder.**

**Sam: Okay, here's where Dad went.**

**Sam: It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.**

**Dean nods.**

**Dean: Sounds charming. How far?**

**Sam: About six hundred miles.**

John whistles.

**Dean: Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.**

**Sam looks at him, hesitating.**

"Yeah, I wonder why."

**Sam: Dean, I, um...**

**Dean glances at the road and back.**

**Dean: You're not going.**

"No shit, Sherlock." Sam says.

"Shut up, Watson," Dean replies.

Bobby raised a brow. "You watch Sherlock?" (Let us pretend that Sherlock was in the 1990's)

**Sam: The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.**

**Dean nods, disappointed, and returns his attention to the road.**

**Dean: Yeah. Yeah, whatever.**

**Dean glances at Sam.**

**Dean: I'll take you home.**

**Sam turns the flashlight off. They drive on.**

**They pull up in front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. Sam gets out and leans over to look through the window.**

**Sam: Call me if you find him?**

John smiles. "At least you're worried."

**Dean nods.**

**Sam: And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?**

**Dean: Yeah, all right.**

**Sam pats the car door twice and turns away. Dean leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.**

**Dean: Sam?**

**Sam turns back.**

**Dean: You know, we made a hell of a team back there.**

**Sam: Yeah.**

**Dean drives off. Sam watches him go and sighs.**

**Sam lets himself in. Everything is dark and quiet.**

**Sam: Jess?**

**Sam closes the door.**

**Sam: You home?**

"Oh no, something bad is going to happen. I just know it."

**Sam notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. Sam picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. Sam sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back.**

**Blood drips onto Sam's forehead, one drop, then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: Jess is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.**

John stands, his 3/4 bowl of popcorn falling on the floor. Rumsfield, who had been lurking, jumped at the chance.

"Aw, Hell No!"

**Sam: No!**

**Jess bursts into flame; the fire spreads across the ceiling.**

**Dean kicks the front door open.**

**Dean: Sam!**

"... Didn't you just drive away?"

**Sam raises one arm to shield his face.**

**Sam: Jess!**

**Dean comes running into the bedroom.**

**Dean: Sam! Sam!**

**Dean looks up and sees Jess.**

**Sam: No! No!**

**Dean grabs Sam off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door, Sam struggling all the way.**

**Sam: Jess! Jess! No!**

**Flames engulf the apartment.**

**In a scene much like the end of the flashback, a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. Dean looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. Sam is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looks at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.**

**Sam: We got work to do.**

**Sam shuts the trunk.**

John, Bobby, and Dean all look sadly at the youngest of the boys.

Bobby picked up another disk. A paper fell out.

"'Dear Winchesters and Singer, my name is Gabriel. As you may have already started, I shall warn you that the disks are random episodes and not in order at all. Sorry! Trickster, you see. But Sammy-or as I call him, Moose-trusts me to send this to you in one piece. But I sure hope you started with 'Pilot'. Sorry, but it's in my nature to screw up _something_.'"

They all blinked.

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two: Watching Lazarus Rising**_

Bobby looked at the disks as if they were evil. "He... he lost a bunch of them?" he asked stupidly.

Sam whined. "Come on!"

John sighed. "Just stick whatever disk is next in."

And so he did.

**We see quick flashes of Dean being tormented, his eyes flicking back and forth, his face covered in blood.**

"Um, why am I all bloody?"

**Cut to Dean in a dark place; he breathes heavily, flicks his lighter on. He is inside a wooden coffin.**

"Excuse me? Why am I in a coffin?"

**Dean: (extremely hoarse)**

**Help! Help! Help!**

**Dean pounds on the wood above his head; dirt rains down on his face. He continues to pound.**

**In the middle of a grassy field, a simple wooden cross is planted. As we pan back, a hand bursts out of the dirt, followed by another. It is Dean, and he crawls his way out of the ground, groaning and gasping. He lays on his back, panting. He stands, looks around in the glaring sunlight. Around his crude headstone is a perfect circle of dead trees, laying on the ground as if an unearthly powerful blast had felled them.**

"That looks like real powerful magic, kids," Bobby says.

**Through hazy heat, Dean walks down an empty road and approaches an abandoned gas station. He pounds on the door.**

**Dean: (hoarse) Hello?**

**Dean rolls up his outer shirt over his right hand, breaks the glass on the door. Inside, he grabs a water bottle from a fridge and gulps at it, gasping. He finds a newspaper and sees the date, which reads: Thursday, September 18th, 2008.**

"So this happens three years after the last one," Sam says.

**Dean: September.**

**Dean washes his face in a dingy sink, then looks up and stares at his reflection. He wears a tight black t-shirt. Frowning, he stands, pulls the shirt up to expose his chest.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Dean's chest is ripped apart by an invisible creature**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!"

**PRESENT**

**Dean stares at his unblemished, unscarred chest in the dingy gas station mirror. He turns his left shoulder to the mirror and pulls up the sleeve to reveal a large, raw handprint.**

"What the hell, man? Really, my life must suck!"

**Dean pulls snacks and energy bars from the shelves, along with several bottles of water, and stashes them in a plastic bag. Stopping in front of a magazine stand, he grins slowly. On the stand is an Adult Magazine - "Busty Asian Beauties". He picks it up, smirks, flips through it, and stuffs it in the bag too.**

"Pervert," Sam says, making John chuckle.

**He goes to the counter, sets down the bag, and hits a single button on the register, snapping his fingers in satisfaction when it pops open. As he's looting the cash, the TV to his left flicks on, showing only static. He shuts it off; only to have a radio to his right turn on to white noise. Not wasting a moment, he goes to another shelf and grabs a carton of salt, opens it, and begins to pour it along the windowsill.**

"Must be a demon of some sort," Bobby stated.

**A high-pitched single tone begins, and Dean clutches his left ear in pain as he continues to pour salt with his right hand. As it continues, he drops the salt and crouches to the floor, groaning in agony. The window above his head shatters as the sound continues, and he drops to the floor. He leaps to his feet to try to escape, and more glass on the ceiling and walls shatters. He looks around cautiously.**

The four look real confused at this point in time. What could have made the sound?

**Dean dials a number, and hears only an alert tone.**

**We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected.**

**Dean hangs up the pay phone and inserts another coin, dials another number. It rings once, then is picked up.**

**Bobby: Yeah?**

"Yay! Bobby!" Sam cheers.

**Dean: Bobby?**

**Bobby: Yeah?**

**Dean: It's me.**

**Bobby: Who's "me"?**

**Dean: Dean.**

**A dial tone sounds. Dean hangs up the receiver and dials again.**

"Why would I hang up on you?" Bobby asks.

**Bobby: Who is this?**

**Dean: Bobby, listen to me.**

**Bobby: This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya.**

Dean frowned. "Love you too, old man," he grumbled.

**The dial tone again. Dean hangs up the phone, turns. He sees an old, beat-up white car parked outside. His eyes light up; he hotwires the car and pulls away from the gas station.**

**To a pounding on the door, Bobby's hand appears to open it. On the doorstep is Dean, looking winded and apprehensive. He smiles cautiously. Bobby looks at him suspiciously.**

**Dean: Surprise.**

**Bobby: I, I don't...**

**Dean: Yeah, me neither. (He enters.) But here I am.**

"Whatcha mean?" Bobby asks. "I think we all figured that somethin' else burried ya, cause we'd burn you."

**Behind his back, Bobby takes a silver knife. As Dean approaches, Bobby lunges forward and slashes at him. Dean grabs his arm and twists it around; Bobby breaks the grip and backhands him in the face.**

**Dean: Bobby! It's me!**

**Bobby: My ass!**

Bobby frowns.

**Dean: (shoves a chair between himself and Bobby, holds his hands out) Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me.**

John frowned. "What about me?" he asked, tears in his eyes. Dean froze. "Ummm..."

**Bobby lowers the knife, steps forward slowly. He places a hand gently on Dean's shoulder. Suddenly he slashes again, but Dean quickly subdues and disarms him.**

**Dean: I am not a shapeshifter!**

"Why would I think you're a bloody shapeshifter in the fist place?"

**Bobby: Then you're a Revenant!**

"I may or may not be clinically insane."

**Dean shoves Bobby away, having taken the knife. He holds it out in front of him.**

**Dean: Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?**

**Dean rolls up his left sleeve, and, grimacing, slices his arm above the elbow with the knife. A line of blood appears.**

**Bobby: (starting to believe it) Dean?**

"Finally!" Dean says, exasperated. John is still quiet, upset that his son doesn't see him like a father.

**Dean: That's what I've been trying to tell you.**

**Bobby breaks, grabbing Dean in for a tight hug. Dean returns the hug with enthusiasm, relief on his face. They pull apart.**

**Bobby: It's... It's good to see you, boy.**

**Dean: Yeah, you too.**

**Bobby: But... how did you bust out?**

"Wait, did I know you were buried?" Bobby asks.

**Dean: I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box...**

**Suddenly, Bobby splashes water in Dean's face. Dean pauses, spits.**

"THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Sam shrieks with laughter at his brothers face.

**Dean: I'm not a demon either, you know.**

**Bobby: Sorry. Can't be too careful.**

**They go further into the house, Dean wiping his face with a towel.**

**Bobby: But... that don't make a lick of sense.**

**Dean: Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir.**

**Bobby: Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit -**

"Wait, Hell?!" Dean yelled. "What the hell was I in hell for?!"

The four all looked very confused, although John was still teary.

**Dean: I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject.**

Sam snorted.

**Bobby: What do you remember?**

**Dean: Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it. (Bobby sits.) Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not...**

"A hellhound? Was that what killed me in the flash-back?"

**Bobby: Oh, he's alive. As far as I know.**

**Dean: Good... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?**

"Bobby..." John carried out, staring at the older man, who was looking cornered.

**Bobby: I haven't talked to him for months.**

**Dean: You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?**

**Bobby: He was dead set on it.**

**Dean: Bobby, you should've been looking after him.**

**Bobby: I tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury you.**

**Dean: Why did you bury me, anyway?**

"I'd like to know that, too!"

**Bobby: I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it.**

"Huh?" Sam asks. "Why not?"

**Dean: Well, I'm glad he won that one.**

**Bobby: He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said.**

**Dean: (suspicious) What do you mean?**

**Bobby: He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found.**

**Dean: Oh, damnit, Sammy.**

"What could I have possibly done to get you back?" Sam asks.

**Bobby: What?**

**Dean: Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo.**

**Bobby: What makes you so sure?**

**Dean: You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this. (He strips his jacket, pulls up his sleeve to reveal the brand.)**

**Bobby: (standing) What in the hell?**

**Dean: It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out.**

"That sounded dirty on so many levels," Dean said, disgusted.

**Bobby: But why?**

**Dean: To hold up their end of the bargain.**

**Bobby: You think Sam made a deal.**

"OH HE BETTER NOT HAVE!" John bellowed.

**Dean: It's what I would have done.**

John froze. "Excuse me?"

**Dean: (into the phone) Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me. (beat) Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles. (beat) Social is 2-4-7-4. (beat) Thank you.**

**Dean hangs up the phone and crosses to a laptop on the table.**

**Bobby: How'd you know he'd use that name?**

**Dean: You kiddin' me? What don't I know about that kid?**

Sam made a face. "Gross!" he whined, and Dean gagged.

**The laptop is open to a web browser; Dean types in the address for ARC MOBILE.**

**Dean: (picking up one of the many empty liquor bottles scattered around) Hey, Bobby? What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?**

Bobby gave him a look.

**Bobby: Like I said. Last few months ain't been all that easy.**

**Dean: (holds his gaze for a moment) Right.**

**The laptop beeps; the display shows a city map with a blue arrow pointing to a star. The locator reads: Phone Location: 263 Adams Road**

**Pontiac, Illinois.**

**Dean: Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois.**

**Bobby: Right near where you were planted.**

**Dean: Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?**

"Sammy, I swear..."

**Dean and Bobby walk down a dingy hallway and knock on a door with the number 207 inside a red heart. The door is opened by a hot young woman with dark hair, wearing only a tank top and underwear. She looks at them expectantly.**

**Girl: So where is it?**

**Dean: (looks at Bobby, confused) Where's what?**

**Girl: The pizza... that takes two guys to deliver?**

**Dean: I think we got the wrong room.**

**Sam steps into the light. He is grim and focused, and wears a grey t-shirt and jeans.**

"Another one? Geeze, Sammy! You get more ass than I do!"

**Sam: Hey, is...**

**Sam stops dead when he sees Dean. He swallows, shocked, his eyes flicking between Dean and Bobby.**

**Dean: (quietly, with much feeling) Heya, Sammy.**

"Hell of a greeting, kiddo!" John mocks, still upset. Dean huffs. "Get over it, Dad," he tells the older man.

**Sam is silent. Dean steps into the room, ignoring the girl, who steps aside to let him in. As Dean gets close, Sam pulls a knife and lunges at Dean. The girl screams; Dean blocks Sam's attack and Bobby pulls Sam off, gripping him around the shoulders. Sam struggles.**

**Sam: (shouting) Who are you?!**

Sam looks smug. "See, I didn't do nothing!"

**Dean: Like you didn't do this?!**

**Sam: Do what?!**

**Bobby: It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him.**

**Sam: (stares at Dean as the struggle slowly goes out of his body) What...**

**Dean: (advancing cautiously, staring at Sam) I know. I look fantastic, huh?**

Bobby face-palms again. "Idjits..."

**Bobby lets go of Sam, who looks on the verge of tears as he steps forward and pulls Dean into a desperate hug. They embrace for several seconds, heavy with emotion, as Bobby looks on with tears in his eyes. Sam pushes Dean back to arm's length. The girl is looking on, confused.**

**Girl: So are you two like... together?**

John and Bobby let out loud gauffs of laughter, while the boys make icky faces.

**Sam: (like he's just remembered that she's there) What? No. No. He's my brother.**

**Girl: Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go.**

**Sam: Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry.**

**Sam, now wearing a white button-down, opens the door to let the girl, now dressed in an adorable blue plaid shirt, out.**

**Girl: So, call me.**

**Sam: Yeah. Yeah, sure thing, Kathy.**

**Girl: (disappointed) Kristy.**

**Sam: Right.**

Dean snorts.

**She leaves, and Sam shuts the door.**

**Sam comes back into the room and sits down. Dean is standing above him, arms crossed. He and Bobby are both looking at Sam suspiciously.**

**Dean: So tell me, what'd it cost?**

**Sam: (smiling) The girl? I don't pay, Dean.**

Dean, who had currently been sipping a soda, chocked slightly. "GROSS!"

**Dean That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?**

**Sam: You think I made a deal?**

**Bobby: That's exactly what we think.**

"Wonder why you'd think that..."

**Sam: Well, I didn't.**

**Dean: (intensely) Don't lie to me.**

**Sam: I'm not lying.**

**Dean: (advancing) So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this.**

Sam and Dean frowned.

**Sam: (standing, angrily) Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?**

**Dean: (grabs Sam by the front of his shirt) There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!**

**Sam: (breaking Dean's grip) I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry.**

"Why would you try in the first place? The dead should stay dead!" John chastised.

**Dean: (relenting) It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you.**

**Bobby: Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question.**

**Dean: If he didn't pull me out, then what did?**

**Dean and Bobby are seated the couch. Sam enters and passes out bottles of beer, then sits across from Dean.**

**Dean: So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?**

**Sam: Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback.**

"Who's Lillith?" Sam asks. Everyone shruggs.

**Bobby: (accusing) All by yourself. Who do you think you are, your old man?**

John glares. "Funny, Bobby, real funny."

**Dean sees something, frowns, and crosses towards it.**

**Sam: Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up.**

**Dean picks up what he'd seen; a pink flowered bra. He holds it up.**

**Dean: Oh yeah. I really feel your pain.**

Dean laughs loudly at this, and Sam blushes.

**Sam: Anyway, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here.**

**Dean: When?**

**Sam: Yesterday morning.**

**Dean: When I busted out.**

**Bobby: You think these demons are here 'cause of you?**

**Sam: But why?**

"I'd like to know, too, you know!" Dean cried.

**Dean: Well, I don't know – some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow.**

**Bobby: How you feelin', anyway?**

**Dean: I'm a little hungry.**

**Bobby: No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?**

**Dean: Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?**

**Bobby: Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned.**

**Dean: Well, I feel fine.**

**Sam: Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help.**

**Bobby: I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking.**

"Why am I not surprised that you know a psychic?" John asks.

**Dean: Hell yeah, it's worth a shot.**

**Bobby: I'll be right back**

**Bobby exits.**

**Dean stands as if to leave.**

**Sam: Hey, wait. (stands) You probably want this back.**

**Sam reaches into his collar and pulls out a cord. It is Dean's amulet. He places it in Dean's hand. Dean looks at it, touched.**

"I never take it off," Dean murmurs. John, who had never actually noticed the amulet before, frowns. "Who gave you that?" he asks.

"Sammy, when I was twelve."

**Dean: Thanks.**

**Sam: Yeah, don't mention it.**

**(Dean puts the amulet on)**

**Hey Dean, what was it like?**

**Dean: What, Hell? I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing.**

John narrows his eyes. "You're lying. Your shoulders tense when you lie."

Sam blinked. "Why haven't I noticed?" he said to himself.

**Sam: (nodding) Well, thank God for that.**

**Dean: Yeah.**

**Dean flicks on the light and stares at himself in the mirror. He runs a hand over his chin and leans forward on the sink.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Closeup of Dean's bloody, terrified face, with screams and eerie sounds.**

**PRESENT**

**Dean pulls back from the mirror, blinking in confusion.**

"Well, I guess I _was_ lying. Or they're memories slipping through the cracks."

**Bobby leads the boys down a set of steps.**

**Bobby: She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up.**

**Bobby gets in his car.**

**Sam: I assume you'll want to drive.**

**Sam pulls the keys out of his right pocket and tosses them at Dean, who catches them easily.**

**Dean: (Chuckling) Oh, I almost forgot! (he approaches the Impala and runs a hand along it lovingly.) Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?**

**Dean gets in the driver's side, settles in. He sees an iPod plugged into the stereo, pauses, and gives it a dirty look. Sam gets into the passenger's seat, smiling. Dean glares at him.**

"NO, HE BEFOULED THE CAR!" Dean bellowed, "HE MUST BE PUNISHED!"

**Dean: What the hell is that?**

**Sam: That's an iPod jack.**

**Dean: You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up.**

**Sam: Dean, I thought it was my car.**

**Dean sneers, sighs, and turns the key in the ignition. "Vision" by Jason Manns begins to play. Dean rolls his eyes and glares at Sam again, looking pained.**

**Dean: Really?**

**Sam shrugs innocently. Dean rips the iPod out of the jack and tosses it in the back seat.**

**Dean and Sam are back in their familiar places, having a heart-to-heart in the Impala on a dark road.**

**Dean: There's still one thing that's bothering me.**

**Sam: Yeah?**

**Dean: Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or... got bit. (he Chuckles at his own wit) How'd you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you.**

Sam frowned. "Wish I knew who this Lillith person was."

**Sam: Well, she tried. She couldn't.**

**Dean: What do you mean, she couldn't?**

**Sam: She fired this, like, burning light at me, and... didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something.**

**Dean: Immune?**

**Sam: Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that.**

**Dean: Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?**

"Another unknown name, kid. Get used to it. The Gabriel guy lost a bunch of them and messed them up." Bobby groaned.

**Sam: Dead. For now.**

**Dean: (bites his lip, like he's not sure he wants to ask)**

**So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?**

"Excuse me? What 'Freaky ESP stuff'?" Dean asks. Sam shrugs. "Dunno."

**Sam: No.**

**Dean: You sure about that? Well, I mean, now that you've got... immunity, whatever the hell that is... just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on.**

**Sam: Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish.**

**Dean: Yeah, well, let's keep it that way.**

**Sam broods.**

**They knocks on the door, and Pamela opens it. She is in her thirties, strong and beautiful with a ready smile.**

**Pamela: Bobby!**

**She grabs him into a hug, lifting him briefly off the ground. Sam and Dean share a look.**

**Bobby: You're a sight for sore eyes.**

**Pamela steps back and looks Sam and Dean up and down appraisingly.**

**Pamela: So, these the boys?**

**Bobby: Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state.**

**Dean: (flirting, of course) Hey.**

**Sam: (a little awkwardly) Hi.**

"Awe, so adorable around girls, Sammy!" Dean taunts.

**Pamela: Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual.**

**Dean: If you say so.**

**Pamela: Come on in.**

**Pamela ushers them in, first Bobby, then Dean, then Sam, and shuts the door behind them.**

**Bobby: So, you hear anything?**

**Pamela: Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why.**

"I hate psychics," John mumbles.

**Bobby: So what's next?**

**Pamela: A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed.**

**Bobby: You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here.**

"Hell no, bitch!"

**Pamela: No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal.**

**Dean: I'm game.**

**Pamela spreads a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. Sam and Dean look at it warily; Dean cocks his head as Pamela squats in front of a cabinet, revealing a scrawled tattoo across her lower back that reads: Jesse Forever**

**Dean: Who's Jesse?**

**Pamela: (laughs) Well, it wasn't forever.**

**Dean: His loss.**

**Pamela stands with several pillar candles in her hands, stops in front of Dean with a smirk.**

**Pamela: Might be your gain.**

**As she passes by, Dean turns to Sam and lowers his voice.**

**Dean: Dude, I am so in.**

**Sam: Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive.**

Sam chuckles loudly at Deans blush.

**Dean: Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it.**

**Pamela: (passing by again, to Sam with a wink) You're invited too, grumpy.**

**Dean: You are NOT invited.**

"I am not joining whatever fornication you will perform together, Dean," Sam says flatly.

**Pamela, Bobby, Sam, and Dean are seated around the small table, which now has six lighted candles in the centre.**

**Pamela: Right. Take each other's hands. (they do) And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched.**

**Pamela slides her hand along Dean's inner thigh. He jumps.**

**Dean: Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there.**

Sam laughs loudly once more, taking John with him as Bobby sent Dean a sympathetic look.

**Pamela: My mistake.**

**Dean looks around, nervous, then takes off his outer shirt, pulls up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the brand. Sam stares at it, shocked, looks at Bobby. Pamela lays her hand on the brand.**

**Pamela: Okay. (All four close their eyes as PAMELA begins to chant) I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. (a television flicks on to static; she continues) I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy.**

**Dean: Castiel?**

Sam frowns. "I've heard that name somewhere... Maybe he's a real high-up demon?"

**Pamela: Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back. (white noise and static continues, and the table begins to shake) I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face.**

**Bobby: (as the white noise and rattling become more violent) Maybe we should stop.**

**Pamela: I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!**

**Suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela begins to scream. Her eyes fly open and are filled with a white-hot flame. She collapses; the rattling, white noise, and flames die out.**

**Bobby: (catching her and lowering her to the floor) Call 9-1-1!**

**Sam scrambles out of his chair and into the next room. Dean crouches over Pamela and Bobby. She is conscious, but bleeding and burned. Her eyelids fly open to reveal black, empty sockets. She sobs.**

**Pamela: I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

**In the next room we can hear Sam calling for an ambulance.**

**Dean is sitting at a table giving his order to a Waitress.**

**Waitress: Be up in a jiff.**

**As she leaves, Sam enters, talking on his cell phone.**

**Sam: (into the phone) You bet. (he sits)**

**Dean: What'd Bobby say?**

**Sam: Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U.**

The people in the group sighed in relief.

**Dean: And blind, because of us.**

And then they frowned.

**Sam: And we still have no clue who we're dealing with.**

**Dean: That's not entirely true.**

**Sam: No?**

**Dean: We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us.**

"You're nine bags of crazy," Sam said.

**Sam: You're crazy. Absolutely not.**

**Dean: We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?**

**Sam: Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?**

"Stupid kids, John; you raised stupid kids."

John looked morally offended.

**Dean: You got a better idea?**

**Sam: Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?**

**Dean: Okay.**

**Sam: So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something.**

**The Waitress reappears with two plates of pie. She sets them on the table.**

**Sam: Thanks.**

**The Waitress then plops down in a chair at the end of the table. Dean looks at her, smirking.**

**Dean: You angling for a tip?**

**Waitress: I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us.**

"AWE HELL NO! I DID NOT SIGHN UP FOR THIS SHIT!" Dean and Sam yell together. John and Bobby look really worried.

**Her eyes go demon-black for a moment; a uniformed Man by the counter and a cook behind the counter also show the demon-black; the uniformed Man goes to the door, locks it, and stands in front of it.**

**Demon Waitress: (eyes going back to normal) Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck.**

**Dean: That's me.**

**Demon Waitress: So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?**

John snorted. "Winchester. That explains everything that ever happens to us."

**Dean: I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out.**

Sam chocked on his chip when the nipple comment arose, and John blanched. "Dean, you are very... Odd, in the future."

**Demon Waitress: Right. You don't.**

**Dean: No. I don't.**

**Demon Waitress: Lying's a sin, you know.**

**Dean: I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo...**

**Demon Waitress: Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself.**

"Bitch," John muttered.

**Sam, who has been staring daggers at her through this exchange, shifts as if to attack. Dean holds a hand up and Sam stops, settles back into his seat.**

**Dean: No, you won't.**

**Demon Waitress: No?**

**Dean: No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose.**

"Dean, Vaseline doesn't do anything to them, so what-oh. Okay. I get it now." Sam shook his head.

**Demon Waitress: I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs.**

**Dean leans forward, a challenge in his eyes. He throws a right hook at her, which she takes. He throws another. She still does nothing but glare at them, looking more and more nervous.**

**Dean: That's what I thought. Let's go, Sam.**

**They stand, and the demon sits there, fuming. Dean pulls a roll of cash out of his pocket and carefully peels off a ten dollar bill. He holds it up and drops it on the table like an insult.**

**Dean: For the pie.**

"You there," John mutters.

**Sam and Dean stalk out of the diner and across the street, tense and quick.**

**Dean: Holy crap, that was close.**

"No kidding, ya Idjit!"

**Sam: We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?**

**Dean: Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us.**

"What would a knife do against a demon?" John asks. "Have I taught you nothing?"

**Sam: I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately.**

**Dean: Not anymore – the smarter brother's back in town.**

**Sam: Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous.**

**Dean: They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time.**

**Dean is dozing on the couch with a large book open in his lap. Sam sneaks out, checking to make sure Dean doesn't wake.**

"Whatcha doin' boy?" Bobby asks rhetorically.

**Sam drives away in the Impala.**

"Again with the car!" Dean whines. "My baby doesn't like you driving her, not after the Ipod jack thingy!"

**As Dean dozes, the television flicks on to the now-familiar static, and the radio starts whining as well. It wakes Dean, who rubs the sleep out of his eyes and rolls quickly to grab a shotgun lying by the bed. He looks around cautiously, glances at Sam's bed and sees that it is empty. He grimaces. The painfully high-pitched noise begins again, and he grabs his right ear, keeping the weapon up in his left hand. A mirror on the ceiling shatters and rains broken glass down on him. He crumples to the ground, clutching both ears as all the glass in the room shatters explosively. He screams.**

"What the hell? Not again!"

**Bobby bursts into the room as more glass shatters.**

**Bobby: Dean!**

**Bobby drives his car as Dean, in the passenger's seat, wipes blood from his face.**

**Bobby: How you doin', kid?**

"How do you think I'm doing, Bobby?" Dean asks.

**Dean: Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy.**

Sam, once church bells were mentioned, realized where he had heard the name before.

"Castiel was one of Gods angels in the Bible!" he cried. "Do you think angels exist?"

Bobby, John, and Dean snorted. "No." they said in sync. Sam frowned. "They might," he stated.

**Dean pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.**

**Sam is in the Impala, staking out the diner full of demons. His cell phone rings; he answers it.**

**Sam (PHONE)**

**Hey.**

**Dean (PHONE)**

**What are you doing?**

**Sam: Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger.**

**Dean: In my car?**

"Even future me agrees!"

**Sam: Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing up?**

**Dean: Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer.**

**(on Bobby's shocked look, Dean holds up a finger.)**

**Sam: All right, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?**

**Dean: Done. Catch you later.**

**(They hang up.)**

**Bobby: Why the hell didn't you tell him?**

"Tell me what?"

**Dean: Because he just tried to stop us.**

**Bobby: From what?**

**Dean: Summoning this thing.**

"Ah, I see where your stupidity lies!" Sam smirked. John glared. "Language, Sam!"

**(Bobby looks at him in shock. Again.)**

**It's time we faced it head-on.**

**Bobby: You can't be serious!**

**Dean: As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby.**

"Did you just call me Baby?" Bobby asked, eyes wide. Dean was chocking on his soda again, and didn't answer.

**Bobby: Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything.**

**Dean: That's why we've got to be ready for anything.**

**(he pulls out a knife)**

**We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk...**

"Magic knife?"

**Bobby: This is a bad idea.**

**Dean: Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?**

**Bobby: We could choose life.**

They all chuckled.

**Dean: Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand.**

**Bobby: Dean, we could use Sam on this.**

**Dean: Nah, he's better off where he is.**

**Sam sneaks into the darkened diner and slips his lock-picking tools into his shirt pocket. A song is playing on the jukebox. Sam sneaks in quietly, sees the cook from earlier face-down on the floor, his hands bloody. Sam crouches and turns the man over; he is dead, his eyes burned out and drying blood caked on his cheeks. Sam stands.**

"Uh, what the hell?" John asks the air.

**A figure tackles him from behind – it is the Demon Waitress. They trade blows for a few moments until Sam shoves her away. She too has empty, burned out eye sockets and blood trickling down her face. She looks both terrifying and terrified.**

"Ugh, I'm glad I'm not her!" Dean said.

**Sam: Your eyes.**

**Demon Waitress: I can still smell your soul a mile away.**

"Well, that isn't creepy at all!" Sam says, a little freaked out.

**Sam: It was here. You saw it.**

**Demon Waitress: (sobbing) I saw it.**

**Sam: What was it?**

**Demon Waitress: It's the end. We're dead. We're all dead.**

**Sam: (insisting) What did you see?**

**Demon Waitress: Go to hell.**

**Sam: Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you.**

**Sam steps back, plants his feet, and shuts his eyes in concentration. He extends his right hand towards the demon. She heaves and begins to vomit black smoke into her hand; in seconds, the Waitress has collapsed to the floor as the Demon is sucked down into the Pit. Sam opens his eyes and crosses to the woman on the floor. He checks her pulse, sighs in disappointment.**

"What the fuck? Sam, what the hell are you?" Dean asks. John looks completive.

**Sam: Damn it.**

**The kitchen door opens and a woman comes out. He looks up, apparently not surprised to see her. It is the hot young woman from before.**

"Uh, why's she there?" Dean asks.

**Girl: Getting pretty slick there, Sam. Better all the time.**

John frowned. "Wait, she knows what what you just did is?" he asked.

**Sam stands and they share a smoldering look. He looks down at the corpse at his feet, his face falling.**

**Sam: What the hell is going on around here, Ruby?**

"So that's Ruby? I thought he called her Katie or something?"

**Ruby: I wish I knew.**

**Sam: We were thinking some high level demon pulled Dean out.**

**Ruby: No way. Sam, human souls don't just walk out of Hell and back into their bodies easy. The sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody.**

"And how would she know this?" Bobby asks.

**Sam: Then what can?**

**Ruby: Nothing I've ever seen before.**

**Bobby draws a symbol with white spray paint on the cement floor. As he stands, we see that the entire floor, walls, and ceiling of the empty rectangular warehouse are covered in similar images.**

"Well, that's one way to be prepared!" John said, pleased.

**Dean: (at a table, setting up equipment) That's a hell of an art project you've got going there.**

**Bobby: Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin?**

**Dean: Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of.**

"Good; I guess some things stuck."

**Bobby: This is still a bad idea.**

**Dean: Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?**

**Bobby nods reluctantly. He goes over to another desk, takes a pinch of some powder from a bowl, and sprinkles it into a larger bowl, which begins to smoke. He chants in Latin.**

**Ruby and Sam are seated across from each other at a small table.**

**Ruby: So. Million dollar question, are you going to tell Dean about what we're doing?**

**Sam: Yeah, I just gotta figure out the right way to say it.**

"Oh, so you _do_ end up telling me?" Dean asks, angry.

**(Ruby gives him a look)**

**Sam: Look, I just need time, okay? That's all.**

**Ruby: Sam, he's going to find out, and if it's not from you he's going to be pissed.**

Dean huffed.

**Sam: He's going to be pissed anyway. I mean, he's so hardheaded about this psychic stuff he'll just try and stop me.**

"When did you become psychic?" Bobby asks.

**Ruby: Look. Maybe I'll just take a step back for a while.**

**Sam: Ruby, you...**

**Ruby: I mean, I'm not exactly in your brother's fanclub. But he is your brother, and I'm not going to come between you.**

"Wait, I know her? Why didn't I recognize her?" Dean asks, alarmed.

**Sam: I don't know if what I'm doing is right. Hell, I don't even know if I trust you.**

**Ruby: Thanks.**

**Sam: But what I do know is that I'm saving people. And stopping demons. And that feels good. I want to keep going.**

**Dean and Bobby are seated on tables, swinging their legs and looking bored.**

**Dean: You sure you did the ritual right?**

**(Bobby gives him a look)**

**Dean: Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?**

**As if on cue, a loud rattling shakes the roof. Dean and Bobby arm themselves with shotguns and take positions at the far end of the warehouse.**

**Dean: Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind.**

"Wishful thinking isn't part of our life, Dean," John says.

**The door bursts open and a handsome man in a business suit and trenchcoat stalks in.**

"Well, don't he look odd?" Bobby huffs.

**The light bulbs above his head shatter in a shower of sparks as he passes them. As he approaches, Dean and Bobby both open fire, but the shots do not even slow him down. Dean takes the knife as he gets close.**

"I still don't understand the knife thing."

**Dean: Who are you?**

**Castiel: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.**

"He even speaks like an angel!" Sam tried to tell them, but was waved off. He smirked. "If he's an angel, you each owe me fifty."

The men agreed, thinking that angels were myths.

**Dean: Yeah. Thanks for that.**

**Dean rears back and plunges the knife into Castiel's chest. Castiel looks down, unconcerned, and pulls it out, drops it to the floor. Behind him, Bobby attacks; without looking, Castiel grabs Bobby's weapon and uses it to swing him around. Castiel touches Bobby on the forehead with fingertips and Bobby crumples to the ground.**

"WHAT DID HE DO TO ME?"

**Castiel: We need to talk, Dean. Alone. **

**Dean crouches over Bobby, checking his pulse. He glares at Castiel.**

**Castiel: Your friend's alive.**

**Dean: Who are you?**

**Castiel: Castiel.**

**Dean: Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?**

Sam looked giddy for the next line.

**Castiel: I'm an Angel of the Lord.**

Sam jumped up, hands out. "Were's my 150?" he asks, smug.

They hand it over reluctantly.

**Dean: Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing.**

**Castiel: This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.**

Dean blinked. "Actually, that's true."

**Lightning flashes, and on Castiel's back great shadowy wings appear, stretching off into the distance. The light goes out and the image disappears.**

Sam smirks at he wings, wishing he had a pair.

**Dean: Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes.**

**Castiel: I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.**

"... That was him?"

**Dean: You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking? (Castiel nods.) Buddy, next time, lower the volume.**

"I'll say!"

**Castiel: That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.**

**Dean: And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?**

They all snorted.

**Castiel: This? This is... a vessel.**

**Dean: You're possessing some poor bastard?**

"I officially hate all angels."

**Castiel: He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this.**

"WHO PRAYS FOR THAT?"

**Dean: Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?**

**Castiel: (frowning) I told you.**

**Dean: Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?**

**Castiel: Good things do happen, Dean.**

**Dean: Not in my experience.**

**Castiel: What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?**

**Dean: Why'd you do it?**

**Castiel: Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.**

The television went blank, and they all stared at the screen. "So, we league with angels?" Dean asks stupidly.

John rose and popped in the next disk. "Alright, here we go."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three: Abandon All Hope**_

As John popped the next disk in, a screen popped up, with a young man on the screen. "Hello, Bobby, Dean, Sam, and John," he said into the room from the television, "my name is Gabriel. I'm sorry, but there are some people you may not recognize in the future disks just cause I messed them up. I am assuming you read my note, yes?"

Bobby and John shared a look. This was the Trickster? He looked like an overgrown puppy!

"But, hey! At least you met Cas! Or, I hope you did. Otherwise, this disk will be very confusing. Loki out!"

The Trickster vanished. Dean blinked. "I thought his name was Gabriel?" he asked.

The video started, and they all dug into the three separate bowls of popcorn Bobby had made only minutes before.

**Overhead view of several highways crossing each other.**

**Underneath the lowest of these highways. An Old Man gets out of an expensive car, digs a hole in the dirt and gravel, buries a box, and stands up.**

"Why are people stupid enough to make deals again?" Sam asks the air.

**Voice: Mr. Pendleton, I presume.**

**Pendleton turns around to see a Man who wasn't there before.**

**Man: Name's Crowley.**

Dean snorts. "What a name!"

**Pendleton: In my negotiations I was, uh, dealing with a very young, attractive, uh, lady.**

"What a freaking pedophile!" Sam growled.

**Crowley: Yes. I know. But you, piggy bank, you are a big fish, and I wanted to do you the honour of sealing this deal personally.**

Dean and John made a face. "Aw, ew!"

**Pendleton: She said the deal would be sealed with a kiss.**

**Crowley: That's right.**

**Pendleton stares. Crowley grins.**

More faces are made.

**Pendleton: No, I mean, she said-I don't-**

**Crowley: Your choice. You can cling to six decades of deep-seated homophobia, or give it up and get a complete bailout for your bank's ridiculous incompetence.**

"What a way to seal a deal!" Bobby chuckled.

**Crowley is up in Pendletons personal space now.**

**Pendleton: There are just things that I-**

**Crowley: Going once.**

"What a cheap skate! Just wait for a decision!" Dean whined. Sam smirked. "If he isn't like that he wouldn't ever seal a deal, Dean!"

**Pendleton: I don't think so-**

**Crowley: Going twice.**

**Pendleton: All right! All right.**

**Crowley pulls Pendleton in.**

John gags and Dean goes a little green.

**Pendleton: No-**

**Crowley kisses him anyway. Castiel is observing from a distance, on the phone.**

**Castiel: Got him.**

Eyebrows are raised. "Why is whats-his-name-Angelic-Wonder doing over there?" Dean asks.

"His name is Castiel, dumbass!" Sam snorts.

**Crowley releases Pendleton. Castiel speaks into the phone.**

**Castiel: The demon Crowley is making a deal; even as we speak, it's-going-down.**

"I wonder who he's speaking to?"

**Dean is on the phone. Sam leans against the car, back to Dean.**

Dean and Sam raise their brows. "O-kay then..."

**Dean: Going down? Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him.**

John snorts.

**Sam turns to look at Dean.**

**Castiel: I won't lose him.**

**Pendleton: Damn you.**

**Pendleton turns to walk back to his car.**

**Crowley: Enjoy the obscene wealth. See you in ten years.**

"He's so... Cheery?"

**Crowley fiddles with a cell phone while he walks, then vanishes. Castiel follows him, vanishing as well.**

"How does he know where he's going?"

**Castiel is still on the phone.**

**Castiel: I followed him. It's not far, but-it's layered in Enochian warding magic.**

John and Bobby look up. "Enochian? What the hell is Enochian?"

Sam smirks. "Read the bible. It's the language of Celestial beings."

'Ah's were heard from the book-junkies.

**Castiel: I can't get in.**

**Dean: That's okay, you did great. We'll take it from here.**

**The Impala drives off.**

**Crowley pours himself a drink with lemon and watches a black-and-white film involving Nazis.**

"Demons watching television?" Dean asks, amused. "Now I have seen everything!"

Bobby smirks. "You haven't seen flying pigs yet, boy!"

**A Young Woman in evening dress approaches the gate and presses a button on the intercom.**

Dean whistles, and John looks at the girl, wondering why she looked so familiar.

**Hello?**

**Young Woman: Hello. My car broke down. I-I need some help.**

**Intercom: I'll be down in a minute.**

**The Young Woman turns around to wait. The gate swings open and two men approach.**

**First Man: Evening, pretty lady. Get yourself on in here.**

**Girl: I just need to make a call.**

**First Man: You don't need to call anyone, baby.**

Dean and Sam growl low.

**He glances back at his partner.**

**First Man: We're the only help you're ever gonna need.**

**Girl: You know what? I think I should wait by my car.**

**She turns to go. The First Man grabs her shoulder; his eyes go black.**

**First Man: We said, get your ass in here.**

**She shakes him loose and flattens him. The second Man is stabbed through the neck with a knife; Sam is holding it. He stabs the first Man too.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?! IS THAT WHAT YOU ALWAYS CALL THE KNIFE?!" John shrieks. He wanted one!

**Dean: Nice work, Jo.**

"... Crap. Ellen Harvelles Daughter!"

"Who? Dean asks, still drooling.

"Friend of the family."

**Jo: Thanks.**

**Dean hands Jo a bag. She pulls out wire cutters.**

**Jo: Okay. Shall we?**

**Crowley is still watching his film when the electricity cuts out. He leaves the room.**

"Man, he looked... odd? What the hell was that expression?!"

**Sam: It's Crowley, right?**

**Crowley: So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough.**

**Sam is holding the knife and Dean a shotgun. Jo is not in sight. Crowley approaches, stopping when he sees his rug is rumpled. He looks underneath; a devil's trap has been drawn on the bottom of the rug.**

Dean whined. "Come on! A smart demon?"

**Crowley: Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?**

Silence. And then...

"He's worried about the rug?"

**Two men grab Sam and Dean from behind, disarming them and pinning their arms. Crowley holds up a gun.**

**Crowley: This is it, right? This is what it's all about.**

**Crowley aims the gun at Dean, then adjusts his aim and shoots both men.**

"Um... What just happened?"

**Crowley: We need to talk. Privately.**

**Crowley leads Dean and Sam into another room.**

**Dean: What the hell is this?**

"I want to know, too!"

**Crowley: Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?**

**Crowley waves a hand; the door slams shut.**

**Crowley: There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you.**

Now everyone looks severely confused.

**Sam: You told us.**

**Crowley: Rumours, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine.**

**Sam: Why? Why tell us anything?**

**Crowley aims at Dean again.**

**Crowley: I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face.**

"Wait, Lucifer? The angel? First off, Angels are adorable little cherubs! Don't kill him!"

"Dean, Lucifer is the start of the Apocalypse."

"Oh."

**Dean: Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?**

"Oh, wait! It's true! Satan, Devil, Lucy!"

"Oh dear, I have an idiot for a brother!"

**Crowley: It's called-**

**Crowley puts the gun down.**

**Crowley: Survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons-**

"HEY! We are not!"

**Dean: You're functioning...morons...**

"...Well, Dean is!"

**Crowley: Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?**

Dean frowns epically. "But... they're cherubs!"

**Sam: But he created you.**

**Crowley: To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?**

**Crowley holds out the gun, handle first. Dean and Sam glance at each other. Crowley wiggles the gun. Sam hesitantly reaches out to take it.**

**Sam: Great.**

**Crowley: Great.**

**Sam: You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?**

**Crowley: Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri.**

**Sam glances at Dean and nods.**

**Sam: Great.**

**Sam puts the barrel between Crowley's eyes and pulls the trigger. It clicks. Sam stares, surprised; Crowley stares back, impassive.**

**Crowley: Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition.**

"And he gives them bullets? What an idiot! ... Not that a gun can kill him, unless..." Johns eyes widen. "IT'S THE BLOODY COLT!"

The kids stare.

**Crowley goes into his desk.**

**Dean: Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?**

**Crowley: Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!**

Sam laughs. "You just got owned by a demon!"

**Crowley throws something at Dean, who catches and opens it; bullets for the Colt. Dean looks up; Crowley's gone. Sam sighs.**

**Five full shot glasses in a row next to a row of three upside-down shot glasses, a gap, and a full shot glass. Another glass is placed upside-down in the gap. Jo drinks from a beer bottle. Ellen drains the fifth and puts it back upside-down.**

**Ellen: All right, big boy.**

**Castiel: Well.**

**Castiel drains all five of his in a row. Ellen stares.**

The room chuckles. "Must have a good metabolism, then!"

**Castiel: I think I'm starting to feel something.**

**Jo gawks and grins.**

**Sam and Dean are sitting at opposite sides of Bobby's desk, both with beer bottles.**

**Sam: It's gotta be a trap, right?**

**Dean: Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never.**

Sam blinks. "Huh? Why wouldn't I have trust issues with demons?"

**Sam: Thank you again for your continued support.**

**Dean: You're welcome.**

"Jerk."

"Bitch!"

**They clink bottles and drink.**

**Dean: You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?**

**Sam: Yeah, I suppose.**

**Dean: Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this.**

**Dean pushes some papers at Sam.**

**Dean: There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there.**

**Sam: Okay.**

**Dean: Look, when you think about it...you can't come with.**

"And why the hell not?"

**Sam rolls his eyes.**

**Sam: Dean.**

**Dean: Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart.**

"... Devils Vessel? What the hell does that mean?"

**Sam: Since when have we ever done anything smart?**

"So we still do stupid shit in the future?"

**Dean: I'm serious, Sam.**

**Sam: So am I. Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together.**

**Dean and Sam look at each other for a long moment. Dean looks away first.**

**Dean: Okay. But it's a stupid frigging idea.**

**Dean looks past Sam, attention caught by Castiel, Ellen, and Jo. Sam looks too.**

**Sam: Boy, talk about stupid ideas.**

**Dean: Good God. True, that.**

Laughs echo through the room.

**Dean gets up and goes over to the refrigerator, where Jo is rummaging, rear end prominent. She turns around and Dean is right there.**

**Dean: Hey.**

**Jo: Hey.**

"You have no tact." John muttered.

**Dean: So. Dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry.**

**Jo: Are you giving me the last-night-on-earth speech?**

"I think he is. Run!"

Dean whacked his brother for his comment.

**Dean: What?**

**Jo: What?**

**Dean: No.**

**They laugh.**

**Dean: If I was, would, uh, would that work?**

**Jo leans in for a kiss, but stops at the last moment.**

**Jo: No. Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect.**

"Burn!" Sam laughed, while Bobby and John winced in sympathy.

**Jo laughs and leaves.**

**Dean: If you're into that kind of thing.**

**Bobby: Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner.**

**Sam comes in, then Ellen.**

**Ellen: Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken.**

**Sam: Hear, hear.**

**Bobby: Shut up. You're drinking my beer.**

"You drink my beer, you take the picture!" Bobby said, a smirk on his face.

**Castiel enters while Bobby finishes fiddling with a camera on a tripod. Bobby rolls his wheelchair back.**

"Hey, what's with the wheelchair by the way?" Bobby asks. They all shrug.

**Bobby: Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by.**

**Everyone is in the room now, getting in position for the picture, smiling.**

**Ellen: Ha! Always good to have an optimist around.**

**Castiel: Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth.**

**The smiles disappear. The camera flashes.**

"No sense of humour, this guy!"

**Missing posters are tacked to a telephone pole. The Impala drives in followed by another car; visible behind them is a billboard that says "ANTI-GOD IS ANTI-AMERICAN" on an American-flag background, next to a sign that advertises "ADULT VIDEOS". Dean and Sam both have hands out the windows, phones in hand.**

**Sam: You getting a signal?**

**Dean: No, nothing. Nice and spooky.**

"I'll say!"

**Dean waves the other car up next to him. Ellen is driving, Jo shotgun.**

**Ellen: Place seem a little empty to you?**

**Dean: We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody.**

**Ellen: Okay.**

**Dean drives off. Ellen parks. Jo gets out and turns to look at Castiel in the back seat.**

**Jo: Ever heard of a door handle**

**Castiel: Of course I have.**

"It doesn't look like it!" John mumbled.

**Castiel is standing outside the car. He looks around; the street is deserted except for the three of them.**

**Ellen: What is it, Cas?**

**Castiel: This town's not empty.**

**From Castiel's point of view, the town is filled with dozens of old white men in suits, all standing still, attention fixed on something in the distance.**

"What the fuck?" Bobby asks.

**Castiel: Reapers.**

"Um... that isn't a good thing, right?" Dean asks.

**Ellen: Reapers? As in more than one?**

**Castiel: They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here.**

"Oh, so you're just going to waltz up to one and say, 'hey, what's with the party?'" Sam joked.

**Castiel walks off, pausing to look at the nearest reaper, who ignores him. Jo and Ellen look at each other. Castiel's attention is caught by a Reaper inside a building who turns away from the window, the first of the dozens to show any signs of life. The building's marquee reads "JESUS SAVES".**

**Castiel appears inside the building at that window. He comes down the corridor and enters a room.**

**Voice: Hello, brother.**

"Brother? Who could that be?"

**Ellen and Jo are back in their car. They come to a stop next to Dean and Sam**

**Dean: Station's empty.**

**Jo: So's everything else.**

**Ellen: Have you seen Cas?**

**Sam: What? He was with you.**

**Ellen: Nope. He went after the reapers.**

**Dean: Reapers?**

**Sam: He saw reapers? Where?**

**Jo: Well, kind of everywhere.**

**Dean and Sam look at each other.**

"Well, I'd take off running, but apparently your Idjit-ness is to engraved in your brain."

**The room is dark, lit mostly by firelight. Castiel is standing in the centre of a ring of fire. He notices the other person in the room.**

"Why is there a fire?"

**Castiel: Lucifer.**

"AWE, HE'S ADORABLE!" Sam cooes.

John, Bobby, and Dean give him strange looks.

"Dude, he is Satan!"

"But his face is puppy-like!"

Needless to say, there were many face-palms.

**Lucifer: So I take it you're here with the Winchesters.**

**Castiel: I came alone.**

**Lucifer: Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile.**

"He says brother but doesn't know his name? Awkward..."

**Castiel: Yes.**

**Lucifer: What was that like?**

**Castiel looks around.**

**Castiel: Um. Slow. Confining.**

"But-the-it-but-"

John smacked Dean to shut him up.

**Lucifer: What a peculiar thing you are.**

**This is the first good view of Lucifer; he does not look healthy. A closeup of his face shows what looks like burns.**

"Aw, poor dude!"

**Castiel: What's wrong with your vessel?**

**Lucifer: Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so-**

**Castiel: You-**

**Castiel steps forward, apparently intending to get in Lucifer's face, but stops short; the fire separates them.**

"Still want to know what's with the fire."

**Castiel: You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you.**

**Lucifer: Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels**

**Castiel: You really have to ask?**

**Lucifer: I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the Same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?**

Dean blinked. "That's actually pretty convincing."

**Castiel: I'll die first.**

**Lucifer: I suppose you will.**

**Ellen, Dean, Sam, and Jo are walking, shotguns in hands and looking around for trouble.**

**Dean: Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve.**

"Damn, we suck!" Dean muttered. John chuckled, earning a hurtful glare from his son."

**Sam: You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?**

**Dean: I don't know what else to think.**

**Voice: There you are.**

"Whoa, she's HOT!"

Sam blinked. "Why do I have a feeling we don't like her?"

**Sam: Meg.**

"By that tone, it sounds like you _really_ don't like her."

**Meg: Shouldn't have come here, boys.**

**Dean: Hell, I could say the Same thing for you.**

**Dean aims the Colt at Meg.**

**Meg: Didn't come here alone, Dean-o.**

**Something splashes in a puddle near Meg's feet; the sounds of dogs growling and barking. Sam, Ellen, and Jo glance around for the source of the noise; so does Dean, but he is obviously pretending he's not afraid.**

"Awe, no!"

**Dean: Hellhounds.**

**Meg: Yeah, Dean. Your favourite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you.**

**Sam: I think we'll pass, thanks.**

**Meg: Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard.**

**Dean looks back; Ellen nods.**

**Dean: When have you known us to ever make anything easy?**

"I knew we were stupid, but not that stupid!"

**Meg shakes her head. Dean shifts his aim and fires; blood spurts from the hellhound next to Meg's feet.**

**Sam: Run!**

**They take off. A hellhound tackles Dean. Jo looks back.**

**Jo: Dean!**

**Dean: Jo, stay back!**

**Jo fires her shotgun in Dean's direction. Ellen and Sam stop running. Jo keeps firing, knocking the hellhound further and further back. Another gets her from the side. Sam and Ellen start running towards Jo and Dean.**

**Ellen: No!**

**The hellhound shreds Jo's side. Sam and Ellen start firing. Dean scoops up Jo and runs past Sam and Ellen, who turn to follow. Dean heads for one of the nearest stores, Ellen goes ahead to open the door, and Sam stays back to keep shooting.**

John lets a tear slide down his cheek. "Not Joanna..."

**Dean leans Jo against the counter; she's whimpering.**

**Ellen: Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, breathe now-**

**Sam chains the doors shut.**

**Sam: Okay.**

**Ellen: Boys, need some help here!**

**Sam and Dean grab bags of rock salt.**

**Sam: Go go go-**

**They slit the bags open and frantically line the doorway and windows. Ellen peels Jo's hand away from the injury; it spurts blood. Sam and Dean stare and Ellen looks over her shoulder at them, horrified.**

"That looks nasty!"

**Jo has been bandaged up.**

**Ellen: Gonna be all right.**

**Sam hands a bowl to Ellen.**

**Ellen: Thank you.**

**Sam goes over to Dean, who is fiddling with something electronic.**

**Dean: How's she holding up?**

**A long pause.**

**Sam: Salt lines are holding up.**

**Dean: Safe for now.**

**Sam: Safer. Trapped like rats.**

**Dean: Hey, you heard Meg. Her father's here. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it, no matter what.**

"So Lucifer is her Daddy?" Bobby asks.

**Another long pause.**

**Dean: Here we go.**

**Ellen: Sam, some help here, please?**

**Dean's gadget squeals.**

**The number you dialled is unavailable. Please try your call again.**

**Bobby: Damn it, boys.**

**Static from the next room. Bobby wheels over and moves a book off a CB radio.**

**Dean on radio**

**K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in.**

**Bobby picks up the mouthpiece.**

**Bobby: K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead.**

**Dean: Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems.**

**Bobby sighs and looks heavenward.**

**Bobby: It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here.**

**Bobby: Is everyone all right?**

**Dean: No. It's-it's-it's Jo. Bobby, it's pretty bad.**

"I'll say! Damn thing ripped her to shreds!"

**Bobby: Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next.**

**Dean: Bobby, I don't think she's-**

**He breaks off.**

**Bobby: I said, what do we do next, Dean?**

**Dean leans his head on his hand for a moment.**

**Dean: Right. Okay, right.**

**Bobby: Now, tell me what you got.**

**Time has passed.**

**Bobby: Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?**

**Dean: I don't-he said a lot of things, I guess. Does the number matter?**

**Bobby: Devil's in the details, Dean.**

"Was that Pun intentional?" John asks Bobby. The gruff man shrugs.

**Ellen taps Dean on the shoulder with one bloody hand. Dean holds up the microphone.**

**Ellen: Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more.**

**Bobby: I don't like the sound of that.**

**Dean: Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what-wh-what does that sound like?**

**Bobby: It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual.**

**Bobby turns pages in his book to one marked with a Post-it that reads "Seventh Seal".**

**Bobby: I think he's planning to unleash Death.**

"Well, no shit. He wants us dead!"

**Dean: You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?**

**Bobby: As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh.**

Pale faces meet the screen. "Awe, come on! Horsemen are real, too?!"

**Dean: Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself.**

Blinks meet the comment. "Um, how could you die several times?"

**Bobby: Not this guy. This is-this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show.**

**Dean: You have any other good news?**

**Bobby: In a manner of speaking.**

**Bobby closes the book-it is, unsurprisingly, a large leather-bound Holy Bible-and turns to another one that's already open to a page headed "The Battle of Carthage".**

**Bobby: I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole.**

**Dean: Where'd the massacre go down?**

**Bobby: On the land of William Jasper's farm.**

**Castiel is still in the ring of fire and Lucifer is still watching him. Meg enters.**

**Meg: I got the Winchesters pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them?**

**Lucifer: Leave them alone.**

**Meg: I-I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we-**

"OOOOOHHHHHH! Bad move, sweetheart!"

**Lucifer: Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason.**

"Awe, I thought she'd be toast!"

Sam shakes his head. "I claim no relation to you, Dean. Now or ever."

**Lucifer strokes Meg's face. Castiel looks around and sees a pipe bolted to the wall.**

**Lucifer: Well, Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind?**

**Ellen: That's my girl, you're okay, honey-**

**Jo looks no better. Ellen is next to her. Dean and Sam are several feet away.**

**Dean: Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt.**

**Sam: Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight.**

**Dean: Yeah, and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town.**

**Sam: Won't be easy.**

**Dean: Stretcher?**

**Sam: I'll see what we got.**

**Sam turns to go looking.**

**Jo: Stop. Guys, stop.**

**Ellen looks between the boys and Jo.**

**Jo: Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?**

**Dean and Sam walk over to Jo.**

**Jo: Uh! I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta-we gotta get our priorities straight here.**

**Dean and Sam look at each other and at Jo.**

**Jo: Number one, I'm not going anywhere.**

**Ellen: Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that.**

"She was always the strong one. Always was able to put that husband of hers in place!"

**Jo: Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need.**

**Sam: Everything we need?**

**Jo: To build a bomb, Sam.**

**Dean: No. Jo, no.**

"Dean, are you in love?"

"Shut up!"

**Jo: You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway.**

**Ellen: No, I-I won't let you.**

**Jo: This is why we're here, right?**

**Ellen shakes her head, crying.**

**Jo: If I can get us a shot on the devil-Dean, we have to take it.**

**Ellen: No!**

**Ellen looks up at Dean.**

**Ellen: That's not-**

**Jo: Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?**

Sniffles were heard throughout the room. Well, other than Bobby, who refused to show a sensitive side.

**Jo is smiling. Ellen starts sobbing.**

**Ellen: You heard her. Get to work.**

**Sam and Dean grab their materials and assemble the bombs, filling them with nails and rock salt for shrapnel. Night has fallen. Sam takes Jo's hand for a minute while Dean strings the wire to the button Jo will hold.**

**Dean: Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later.**

**Jo: Make it later.**

"Yeah, make it later Dean!" John warns. Then he pauses. "Wait, where the fuck am I during all this?"

No one moves, all wondering the same thing. "Maybe looking after Bobby?" Sam says, more like a question.

**Dean puts the button in Jo's hand and holds on. Jo is crying. Dean kisses her once on the forehead, once on the lips, and leans their heads together for a moment before getting up. Ellen comes back to sit by Jo. They watch each other for a moment and Ellen smiles.**

**Jo: Mom, no.**

"Awe, no Ellen! The boys need a female figure!" John cries.

**Ellen: Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important.**

**Jo nods.**

**Ellen: But I will not leave you here alone.**

**Sam: Dean-**

**Ellen: Get going now, boys.**

**Dean: Ellen-**

**Ellen: I said go.**

**Sam looks at Dean. They both start to walk away.**

**Ellen: And Dean?**

**Dean looks back.**

**Ellen: Kick it in the ass. Don't miss.**

**Dean nods. He and Sam head for their exit. Ellen unchains the doors, sweeps away the salt line, opens the propane tanks, and sits back down with Jo, hugging her.**

**Ellen: I will always love you, baby.**

**The hellhounds are audible again. Ellen looks back at Jo, who's stopped moving.**

Dean is now full on crying. "I haven't even met her yet, but I'm balling like a kid!" he whines, dabbing at his eyes with a tissue.

This time, no one made fun of him.

**Ellen: Honey?**

**No reaction.**

**Ellen: Jo-**

**Ellen sobs.**

**Ellen: It's okay, it's okay.**

**Ellen kisses Jo on the head.**

**Ellen: That's my good girl.**

**The doors burst open. Ellen looks. Two hellhounds slam into the open doors.**

**Sam runs across the fire escape, Dean right behind, then Sam goes down the ladder and Dean follows. They hurry down the alley.**

**A hellhound blows Ellen's hair. She holds Jo's finger against the button and forces a grin.**

**Ellen: You can go straight back to hell, you ugly bitch!**

"She would have made a great hunter," John says. "She isn't one?" Dean asks. John shakes his head. "Her husband was, though."

**The hardware store explodes. Dean and Sam stop to watch it blow, then run.**

**Sam and Dean sneak through bushes. Dozens of men stand in the field, attention on something out of sight.**

**Dean: Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople.**

**Sam: Okay.**

**Dean: Okay.**

**Sam: Last words?**

**Dean looks at Sam for a moment.**

**Dean: I think I'm good.**

Snorts are heard, and a tiny mutter of 'no chick-flick moments' heard.

**Sam: Yeah. Me too.**

**Dean: Here goes nothing.**

**Lucifer is filling a hole.**

**Sam: Hey!**

**Sam approaches Lucifer, readying a shotgun. Lucifer turns, dropping the shovel.**

**Sam: You wanted to see me?**

**Lucifer: Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really.**

"Huh? Now I'm real confused..."

**Dean: Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you.**

**Dean points the gun at Lucifer, point-blank to the forehead.**

**Dean: So suck it.**

**Dean fires. Lucifer collapses. None of the men do anything. Dean and Sam watch the corpse for a minute. Lucifer inhales and shifts position.**

**Lucifer: Owww...**

**Lucifer stands up. Sam is horrified.**

**Lucifer: Where did you get that?**

**Lucifer punches Dean, who flies into a tree. Sam watches Dean land and turns back to Lucifer.**

**Lucifer: Now, where were we?**

"Well, not good?" John asks stupidly.

**Lucifer: Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done.**

**Lucifer picks up the shovel and moves two scoops of dirt. Sam hurries over to Dean, checking his pulse. Lucifer leans on the shovel.**

**Lucifer: You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?**

"Yes for what? A bikini wax?"

Dean gets a pillow thrown to him.

**Sam stands up.**

**Lucifer: End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?**

**Sam: It's never gonna happen!**

**Lucifer goes back to filling his hole.**

**Lucifer: Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit.**

"Specifics, man!"

**Sam: You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!**

**Lucifer: That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it.**

**Sam visibly calms. He looks around at the men, who are still doing nothing.**

**Sam: What did you do? What did you do to this town?**

**Lucifer: Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man.**

"Generous? He calls that generous? Who the hell is he?!" Dean rants.

**Sam: And the rest of them?**

**Lucifer pauses.**

**Lucifer: In there. I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand.**

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sam asks.

**Sam: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Lucifer drops the shovel.**

**Lucifer: I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael-Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would.**

"I would never beat you down!" Dean ranted, hands making odd... Italian gestures. Sam was still very confused.

**Sam goes back to Dean. Lucifer turns to his hole and chants, then turns to his demons.**

**Lucifer: Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls-**

**Dean stirs. He's alive.**

**Demons: We offer up our lives, blood, souls-**

**Lucifer: To complete this tribute.**

**Demons: To complete this tribute.**

**One by one the demons flash gold and fall over, dead. Sam and Dean stare. Lucifer looks at them.**

**Lucifer: What? They're just demons.**

Bobby muttered about miserably assholes called angels.

**A bolt on the pipe in the wall is spinning. Castiel is still in the fire ring, Meg watching.**

**Castiel: You seem pleased.**

**Meg: We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence.**

"Did she just-"

"Reference a film? Yeah."

**Castiel: Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley.**

**Meg: You don't know Crowley.**

"Well, he's probably in Cuba sipping from a coconut cause of them, so yeah, they kind of do."

**Castiel: He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all.**

**Meg: You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine-mine walks the earth.**

**Castiel gets the bolt loose and pulls the pipe free of the wall. It slams Meg through the fire into Castiel's arms. Castiel presses his palm to Meg's forehead. Nothing happens. Meg laughs.**

**Meg: You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?**

"Cut off from Heaven? Is that even possible?" Dean asks. Sam frowns. "If he's falling, then yeah."

**Castiel: I can do this.**

**Castiel leans closer as if to kiss Meg, then throws her down across the fire. She screams. He walks out across her back.**

**Lucifer stares at the mass grave. Sam stares at Lucifer. Dean glances between them. The ground rumbles. Castiel appears next to Sam and Dean and holds a finger to his lips. Lucifer turns and all three are gone. He walks forward.**

**Lucifer: Oh, hello, Death.**

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU WERE SO CLOSE!"

John and Sam look at Dean oddly. Bobby only face-palms.

**The glasses from Ellen and Castiel's drinking competition are still on the table. The TV is on, showing a tornado; the captions read "State OF EMERGENCY, Paulding County" and "KOUA 16".**

**Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County, including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage. The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area.**

**Sam, Dean, and Bobby are gathered around the fireplace. Bobby holds a copy of the photograph taken earlier in the episode.**

**Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering.**

**Bobby leans forward and drops the picture into the flames. He, Dean, and Sam watch it burn.**

The disk popped back out, and sadness swept over the rooms occupants. Dean sniffled again. "This won't happen!" He declared, standing on the sofa, hands on his hips.

Bobby ignored him, slipping in a new disk, labelled _Ghostfacers_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four: Ghostfacers**_

The screen loaded, and Bobby threw a bunch of family-sized chip bags to the other three. "Dig in!" he smiled, settling for his good old-fashioned popcorn.

**Harry:**

**Hello. I am Harry Spangler**

**Ed:**

**And I am Ed Zeddmore. Now if you have received this tape, you must be some sort of bigwig network executive. Well, today is your lucky day, mister.**

"Who the hell are these guys?" Dean asks.

**Harry:**

**Because the unsolicited pilot you are about to watch is the bold new future of "reality TV."**

**Ed:**

**Mmmm. We know you've had it hard during the crippling writer's strike.**

**Harry:**

**Lazy fat cats.**

**Ed:**

**Who needs writers when you've got guys like us?**

**Harry gestures and reaches for... a cheap dimmer switch.**

"Are they for real?" Sam asks. John snorts.

**Ed:**

**Our team faced horrible horrors to bring you the footage that will change your world forever. So strap in for the scariest hour in the history of television.**

**Harry:**

**In the history of your life...**

**Ed:**

**Strap in for...**

**Harry & Ed:**

**Ghostfacers!**

"Huh?"

No need to say who said it.

**Ghostfacers theme song and opening montage, showing the characters and names: Ed, Harry, Spruce, Maggie, Corbett, Sam, and Dean: MUSIC:**

**Ghost...Ghostfacers. We face the ghosts when the others will not.**

**We're Ghost...Ghostfacers. Stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot.**

**Ghost...Ghostfacers. We face the nightmare, we face the dread.**

**Ghost...Ghostfacers. We face the faces, we face the dead!" (screams)**

**When you trip and fall into the supernatural,**

**we're who you're gonna call. We face them all!**

**Ghost...Ghostfacers. We face the faces, we face the dead!**

**We're Ghost...Ghostfacers!**

Silence. And then...

"Why the fuck are we in their footage?"

**Harry and Ed exit an AMC Gremlin with Wisconsin license plate, each carrying a metal briefcase with a "Ghostfacers" sticker.**

**Ed:**

**You know, it can get kind of hard balancing our daytime careers with our nighttime missions.**

**Harry:**

**Yeah, but Ed and I pretty much call the shots at the Kinko's where we work, so we can usually pretty much get off by six every night?**

John smirked. "So... Normal job hours?"

**Ed:**

**Yeah, six o'clock. It used to be just, you know, you and I taking on the cases - just Harry and me.**

**Harry:**

**Two lone wolves.**

**Ed:**

**And two lone wolves need, uh...other wolves.**

Snorts carried throughout the room.

**Ed:**

**Morning, 'facers.**

**Harry:**

**Good morning, Ghostfacers.**

**Spruce:**

**It's seven p.m., dude.**

Sam snickered into his beer. John stared. "... How did you get that?" he asked dangerously.

Sam quickly set it on the table. "I don't know what you mean!" the twelve-year-old said.

**Harry:**

**It's morning to a Ghostfacer. Corbett, what do we got, buddy?**

**Corbett:**

**Oh, I'm just putting up some of the -**

**Ed:**

**Yeah, this has got to go up here. That's got to go here. got to see the whole field. Markers, eraser - good job.**

**Corbett:**

**I first saw Ed putting up flyers down at the - the outlet mall in Scogan, so I-I read one, and I thought to myself, "huh. Where do ghosts come from?" And now here I am.**

**Harry:**

**Ed, your sister's abusing staff.**

"All females are, trust me buddy!" Dean chuckled.

**Ed:**

**That's adopted sister, thank you very much.**

**Maggie:**

**Ed has been obsessed with the supernatural since we were kids, you know, and then he meets Harry at computer camp...and love at first geek.**

**Spruce:**

**Spruce here. What up, playaaa?**

**Spruce:**

**I am 15/16 Jew, 1/16 Cherokee. My grandfather is a mohel, my great-grandfather was a tallis maker, and my great-great-grandfather was a degenerate gambler and had a peyote addiction.**

**Ed:**

**Okay, people. Let's cut the chatter and get on a mission. Okay? Morton house...**

**Ed:**

**...one of our big fish. All right, we all know the legend. Every four years, supposedly, this becomes the most haunted place in America.**

**Harry:**

**The leap year ghost, some call it. The ghost returns at midnight just as February 29th begins.**

**Maggie:**

**And no one has ever stayed the night, right?**

"Wonder why..."

**Harry:**

**Yeah, well, every testimony that we dug up, every eyewitness has cut and run well before midnight.**

**Ed:**

**Well, that's all about to change, baby.**

"Are these dudes serious? Who willingly spends a night in a haunted mansion?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

**Harry:**

**Absolutely true, Ed. Absolutely true.**

**Ed:**

**Mmm. That's good.**

**Corbett:**

**It's French vanilla, 'cause the other day, you said how much you liked it, so...**

"He is totally in love with him!" Dean shouted, his Homophobia kicking in.

John and Bobby rolled their eyes.

**Ed:**

**Thank you.**

**Corbett:**

**You are welcome.**

**Harry:**

**I like Corbett. I do. Shows up early, does his job, lot of good hustle out -**

**Corbett knocks on window and waves.**

**I think he's got the hots for Ed, and that could spell trouble for the whole team.**

**Corbett:**

**Ed's kind of the more rugged, with that really golden...beautiful sort of beard. Definitely nice. Uh, and Harry's nice.**

"Nice thing to say about someone who just dissed you," Sam murmured.

**Ed:**

**29th is this Friday, facers. We want this mission, we got to move on it now, or guess what - He's gone for another four years.**

**Sudden loud noise; Ed's whiteboard crashes to the ground, caused by the garage door it was attached to opening up.**

**Oh, watch out!**

**Who is that?**

**Ed:**

**Dad! Come on!**

Laughter cut through the room, and red faces were seen. "A garage? This was filmed in a garage?"

**Harry:**

**Just cut the cameras. We don't need that. We don't need this part. We don't -**

**Ed:**

**Stay low. Follow formation. Okay, as suspected. A lot of people have tried to break into the Morton house. The local authorities have just gotten fed up.**

**Harry:**

**Looks like the cops have got this place pretty well fenced off.**

**Maggie:**

**Wait. Didn't you guys get, like, a permit or something?**

**Harry:**

**A permit? That's a good idea for next time.**

Bobby face-palmed. "Idjits," he says to the air.

**Ed:**

**Yeah.**

**Spruce Car!**

**Harry:**

**Car. shh, shh! Flashlights off.**

**Maggie:**

**Keep totally still.**

**We hear the loud rumble of a car engine approaching, along with a radio playing "We're an American Band." It's the Impala, driven by Dean, slowing to a crawl, with Sam in the passenger seat shining a flashlight towards the Morton House before they drive away.**

"Well; figured you'd show up sooner rather than later, boys!"

**Spruce:**

**It's okay. Not cops - just hicks.**

"Hey! We are _so not_ hicks!" Dean cries, outraged.

**Harry:**

**Ed's got it.**

**Ed opens gate with wire cutters.**

**Guys, let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**

**Go! go!**

**Ed:**

**Hear that, people? Let's keep it quiet.**

**Harry:**

**There's the kitchen sink.**

**Ed:**

**Copy that. Copy that.**

"Pointing out sinks? Have you no life?" Sam huffed.

**Ed:**

**All right, everybody. Ghostfacers, let's line up. Everybody. We'll set up camp right here. This is command centre one.**

**Harry:**

**We're gonna call this the Eagle's Nest.**

Cue the terribly awful laughter.

**Fast forward footage of Ghostfacers setting up equipment.**

**Corbett:**

**Hallway cam one up and running.**

**Ed:**

**Looking good, Corbett.**

**Corbett:**

**Copy that, Ed.**

**Ed:**

**Uh...uh, you're welcome.**

Sam sighed. "He is totally oblivious!"

**Ed:**

**All right, Spruce, how are we doing there, buddy?**

**Spruce:**

**Checking basement camera two, mein fuhrer.**

**Ed:**

**Maggie, I got no visual on you, Maggie.**

**Maggie:**

**This is Maggie. Do you copy?**

**Ed:**

**There you are. Hello. Harry, are you alive?**

"No, he's been eaten by the boogeyman!"

Everyone looked at John funny. "What?" he asked.

**Harry:**

**Upstairs, Ed. Camera one.**

**Ed:**

**Looking good. I can smell syndication. All right, fellas. Let's regroup at the Eagle's Nest.**

**Morton House 10:40PM**

**Base Camp**

**Harry:**

**All right, Spangler. Battery check, battery check. Check. Okay.**

**Spruce:**

**Check. Check. Yo, Corbett, dude.**

**Harry: Lookin' good, Corbett.**

**Spruce:**

**You're Robocop.**

**Corbett:**

**R-robocop? You think I - you think I look like Robocop?**

"What nerds!"

**Ed:**

**Everybody, bring it in. Bring it in.**

**We've all been here before. Standard walk-through. Team one, west. Team two, east. Spin the tires, light the fires. Ghostfacers on three.**

**1, 2, 3...**

**All:**

**Ghostfacers!**

**Ed:**

**Hello! I'm speaking to the restless spirits of the Morton house!**

**Corbett:**

**Okay.**

**Ed:**

**Hello! My name's Ed. Careful. Watch my back.**

**Corbett:**

**Okay. Okay.**

**Ed:**

**What's your name? (Looks at EMF meter) .3, .29.**

"EMF's don't have numbers." Sam says flatly.

**Corbett:**

**Is there an entity or entities here with us now? Can you give us a sign of your presence?**

**Ed:**

**You got to breathe, buddy.**

**Corbett:**

**I can't breathe.**

**Ed:**

**Corbett, night vision.**

**Corbett:**

**Okay. Okay. Yeah.**

**Ed:**

**Calm down, buddy. Breathe, all right? Calm the whirlwinds of your mind.**

**Harry:**

**We're doing a basic EMF, EVP, temp-flux sweep. Looks like we've got all of our ducks in a row here.**

**Camera interference, EMF noise.**

**Harry:**

**What?**

**Spruce:**

**I don't know. It's weird. It's gone.**

"Probably scared whatever it was off."

**Harry:**

**All right. Get this. Get this.**

**Harry tries unsuccessfully to kick in the door.**

"LOSER! Can't even kick in a door!" Dean gauffs.

**Spruce:**

**Turn the knob.**

**Harry:**

**All right...that's a good idea.**

**Opens door.**

**Jerky camera movement as Harry runs away yelling.**

**Harry:**

**Oh, my god! Oh, my god!**

**Oh, my god! Oh, my god!**

**Oh, my god! Oh, my god!**

**Spruce:**

**It's just a rat, dude.**

Bobby got up and went to the kitchen. "I'm done. Idjits are stupid."

He came back with a case of beer.

**Harry:**

**I don't really like rats. They're gross. Rats are like the... rats of the world.**

**Harry:**

**What - was that an apparition? Was that a spectral - was that a .4? What do we got, 'cause the EMP was just off the -**

**Spruce throws a dead rat at Harry.**

**Harry:**

**Oh, god! Oh, that is so not funny, Spruce!**

"You're right, it's not... It's hilarious!"

I think we know who said that.

**Corbett:**

**Oh, god. Okay, it was just... I think it was just this branch... Okay...in the window.**

**Ed:**

**This is spooky, man. This place...**

**Corbett:**

**Okay. Oh, no!**

**Corbett and Ed are confronted by two figures approaching with flashlights.**

**Dean:**

**Freeze! police officers! don't move!**

"Posing as cops? Seriously? How dumb are we? We should at least be FBI, and we aren't in Police uniform!"

**Sam:**

**All right. All right. All right. Take it easy, take it easy.**

**Dean:**

**Let's see some identification.**

**Sam:**

**Come on. Let's see some i.d.**

**Corbett:**

**What - are we under - under arrest?**

**Ed:**

**We are unarmed.**

**Corbett:**

**Oh, god. Oh, god.**

**Dean:**

**Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr., uh, Corbett?**

**Ed:**

**I know you.**

Blinks. "Um... he knows us?" Dean drawled.

**Dean:**

**Yeah, sure you do. Give me some identification.**

**Ed:**

**Yeah, ho- Woah, hold on a second. I know the both of you guys. Yeah.**

**Corbett:**

**What?**

**Ed:**

**Yeah, huh.**

**Sam:**

**Holy shit!**

**Dean:**

**What?**

**Sam:**

**Uh, West Texas... the... the tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed... The hellhounds or something?**

"Well fuck!"

**Dean:**

**Fuck me.**

**Ed:**

**Yeah, we're not hellhounds anymore, okay? It didn't test that well.**

**Corbett:**

**Ed, what's going on?**

**Ed:**

**They're not cops, buddy - no, not at all.**

"Well, I guess nothing short of a miracle would have worked then."

**Dean:**

**Ed, Ed, you had a partner, too, didn't you - A different guy?**

**Ed:**

**Oh, yeah, yeah.**

**Dean:**

**Is he around here somewhere?**

**Ed:**

**He's running around, chasing ghosts.**

**Dean:**

**Okay, well, listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here.**

**Ed:**

**All right. Listen here, chisel chest, okay? We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you.**

**Dean (to Sam):**

**They were here first.**

"Does that make a difference, or are you just humouring them?" Sam asks.

**Ed:**

**Mm hmm.**

**Dean grabs Ed.**

**Ed:**

**Oh, god.**

**Dean:**

**Ed...**

**Ed:**

**Yeah?**

**Dean:**

**...where's your partner?**

**Harry:**

**10.6. 10.7, guys. The EMF is really spiking here.**

**Maggie:**

**Temperature's down, like, 11 degrees.**

"Well, they know something!" Bobby chuckles.

**Harry:**

**All right, all right, keep your eyes peeled. This could be it. Maggie, can I get a reading in here, please?**

**Camera interference.**

**Spruce:**

**Something keeps messing with the chip. I don't know what's going on here.**

**More interference, then suddenly a man in 50s-style suit and hat appears.**

**Spruce:**

**Guys. Guys. Guys.**

**Apparition of Man in a hat:**

**Look buddy, I'm sorry. That's it. I'm telling you, that's all the money I -**

**Gunshots ring out, apparition of man falls and disappears.**

**Dean:**

**What are you doing in the Morton House, Ed - on leap year - what are you thinking?**

**Ed:**

**We're here to spend the night, okay? It's for our TV show.**

**Sam:**

**What? Great. Perfect.**

Sam snorted. "Our lives suck balls!"

He was thrown a pillow for his use of language from John.

**Corbett:**

**Yeah, nobody's ever spent the night before.**

**Dean:**

**Uh, actually, yeah, they have.**

**Ed:**

**Uh, we've never heard of them.**

**Dean:**

**Yeah, you know why? 'Cause the ones that have haven't lived to talk about it!**

**Ed:**

**Oh, come on, I don't believe you.**

**Sam:**

**Look - missing-persons reports going back almost a half century. John Graham stayed on a dare - gone. Julie Wilkerson - gone. There are tons more. All of them came to just stay the night through, always on a leap year. The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett.**

**Ed:**

**These look legit.**

"Well, we wouldn't exactly and over fake missing-persons reports!"

**Sam:**

**They are legit. Look, Ed, we ain't got much time here, buddy. Starting at midnight, your friends are going to die.**

**Harry, Maggie, and Spruce run down the stairs and into the living room.**

**Harry:**

**Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Guys! Guys! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! We got one! Corbett! Corbett, we saw one! We saw one!**

**Ed:**

**Get outta here!**

**Harry:**

**It was a full apparition! It was like a class four. It was a spectral illumination! It...**

**Maggie:**

**It was amazing!**

**Harry (Noticing Sam and Dean):**

**Hey, aren't those the assholes from Texas?**

"Why are we referred to as assholes?"

**Ed:**

**Yes.**

**Dean:**

**All right, let's have this reunion across the street, guys.**

**Harry:**

**Crap. What are you guys doing here?**

**Dean:**

**Come on, come on. We'll get you ice cream - our treat. What do you say? Let's go.**

**Harry:**

**Yeah, I say no.**

**Maggie:**

**Look at this. Look, look. Ed, Ed. No. No. Look at this. Okay, honest-to-god proof, all right?**

**Maggie shows the group their footage on the laptop.**

**Ed:**

**Are you kidding me?**

**Harry:**

**Yeah. no, not kidding.**

**Spruce:**

**What kind of reading did we get?**

**Harry:**

**Uh, it was a 10.9.**

"Means sweet F all!"

**Ed:**

**10.9?**

**Harry:**

**Yeah, it was 10.9. It was almost 11. I came out, and I was like, "what's going on?" And I was like - wait, watch this. Oh! He got blasted. It was crazy.**

**Sam and Dean walk away from the group and talk amongst themselves. Spruce follows them, still recording them on his camera.**

**Sam:**

**Think we were off on this? I mean, that was just a death echo.**

**Dean:**

**Yeah, but what's it doing here? Did anybody get shot here?**

**Sam:**

**No, not that I could find.**

**Spruce:**

**What's a death echo?**

"Maybe they should do some research before going in?" John mocks.

**Sam:**

**Look, we got a problem here. That ghost ain't it.**

**Harry:**

**Yeah, that's real. Like, that happened.**

**Spruce:**

**What's a death echo?**

**Dean:**

**Echoes are trapped in a loop, okay? They keep replaying how they died over and over and over again, usually in the place where they were ganked. It's about as dangerous as a scary movie.**

**Sam:**

**So maybe the echo's not dangerous, but maybe something else is.**

**Dean:**

**You're right. All right, we need to get out of here, guys. Come on. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Pack it up.**

**Sam:**

**Guys, time is running out!**

**Dean:**

**We're moving!**

**Maggie:**

**What about all of our equipment? What are we gonna...**

**Dean:**

**Lots of fun. Let's go.**

**Harry:**

**We got more material. We got all kinds of stuff. We'll make you guys recurring guest stars.**

"No. No. Just No!" That was Dean, shaking his head to and fro.

**Ed:**

**Wait! Wait! Where's Corbett?**

**Corbett:**

**I wish to communicate with the restless spirits here.**

**Camera interference.**

**Corbett:**

**Uh, lights out? Oh, I think I got night vision here.**

**Corbett switches to night vision. As he points the camera to himself, we see a tall ghostly figure appear suddenly behind him.**

**Corbett:**

**That's better.**

**Ed:**

**No man left behind.**

**An anguished scream is heard in the distance.**

"Well, maybe _now_ you'll leave?"

**Ed:**

**That was Corbett.**

**Harry:**

**That was Corbett! Corbett!**

**Maggie:**

**Corbett! it's okay!**

**Ed, Harry, and Maggie run upstairs while Sam and Dean protest.**

**Dean:**

**We'll get him! Go back!**

**Sam:**

**Guys! Shit!**

**No! where are you, dude?**

**Tell us where you are!**

**Corbett!**

**Corbett:**

**Let me go! Guys!**

**Ed:**

**Corbett, you need to come back, Corbett.**

**Corbett (Screaming):**

**No!**

"Well, he may be missed, but his stupidity won't be."

**Dean:**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on.**

**Corbett's screams continue, fading away.**

**Sam:**

**Corbett's... He's not here. Let's go. Let's go.**

**Harry:**

**No. No. No. But that's Corbett. No, that was Corbett. Didn't you hear that?**

**Dean:**

**Go, go, go, come on.**

**Sam:**

**Guys. Guys. Guys. He's that way.**

**Sam:**

**Here we go. Here we go. Keep it moving. Keep it moving.**

**Ed:**

**Corbett?**

**Sam:**

**Hey, hey, hey. Watch him. Watch him.**

**Dean thumps Harry with his flashlight.**

**Dean: Go. Go. Move. Move. Turn it off!**

**Static.**

**Ed:**

**Oh, god, what's happened? Oh, god. He's gone. He just disappeared.**

"It's your own fault, you know." John said, sipping a beer. He threw one to Dean, who smirked. Sam huffed in annoyance.

**Harry:**

**Okay, let's just go through all the angles. Let's go through all the cameras we have.**

**Sam:**

**Well, it's 12:04, Dean. You good? You happy?**

**Dean:**

**Yeah, I am happy.**

**Sam:**

**"Let's go hunt the Morton house," you said, "it's our Grand Canyon."**

**Dean:**

**Sam, I don't want to hear this.**

**Sam:**

**You got two months left, Dean. Instead, we're gonna die tonight.**

"Two months le-oh. The deal!" Sam cried, putting it all together.

**Sam picks up a chair and smashes it against the sealed front door.**

**Spruce:**

**Woah! what the hell is going on guys?**

**Sam:**

**I'll tell you what's going on. Every door, every window, I'm guessing every exit out of this house - they're all sealed.**

**Maggie:**

**But w-why are they sealed?**

**Dean:**

**It's a supernatural lockdown, okay? Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave, and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother, and it wants us scared.**

**Maggie:**

**Or it just wants us.**

"That works, too!" Bobby said.

**Sound of the EMF detector going off. More camera interference as we see Harry sidle up to Maggie as they secretly hold hands.**

**Spruce:**

**Uh, guys, the camera's fritzing again.**

**Ed:**

**Woah. Woah. Guys, the EMF's starting to spike. This is a big one!**

**Sam:**

**Everybody, stay close. There's something coming.**

**Another apparition appears.**

**All:**

**Woah!**

**Dean:**

**Is this the Same echo you guys saw earlier?**

**Harry:**

**No, it's a different guy.**

**Dean:**

**Multiple echoes? What the hell's going on?**

"Yeah, I'd like to know, too!" Dean groaned.

Sam smirked. "You just agreed with yourself, you know that, right?"

"Shut up," Dean muttered.

**Sam:**

**Beats me.**

**Dean:**

**Okay. All right. All right. All right.**

**Dean starts to yell at the apparition.**

**Dean:**

**Uh, hey, buddy! Hey. Hey. Wake up. You're dead! Hello!**

**Harry:**

**What's he doing? What's he doing?**

**Sam:**

**It's rare, but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human, but usually you have to have some kind of connection to the deceased.**

**Dean:**

**Come on! Wake up! Be dead!**

Bobby face-palmed. "He is being dead!"

**Camera interference; the apparition flickers and turns around.**

**Harry:**

**You guys hear that?**

**Ed:**

**What's that sound?**

**Harry:**

**You guys hear that?**

**Dean:**

**Snap out of it, buddy, huh? Come on, what are you waiting for? You're gonzo! You're dead!**

**Bright light shines on the apparition and the sound of a car horn approaching. The apparition flies backwards, as if hit by an invisible vehicle.**

**Harry:**

**Where the hell did it go?**

**Footage of exterior of Morton House.**

**The group follow Sam and Dean down the hallway.**

**Dean:**

**Dude, there's no records of any of this here. No one got shot here. Obviously, no one got run over by a freaking train.**

"Well, no shit!"

**Sam:**

**Stay close.**

**Maggie:**

**Did the echoes take Corbett?**

**Dean:**

**Yes. No. I don't know. We don't know what's doing what here; that's what we're trying to figure out, okay?**

**Sam:**

**All right, stay close. Okay, look, um, death echoes are ghosts, okay? Now, ghosts - they usually haunt places where they lived or where they died.**

**Dean:**

**Except these mooks didn't live or die here.**

"Odd..." Sam looked down, contemplative.

**Sam:**

**Right.**

**Maggie:**

**So, what are they doing here?**

**Dean:**

**Hey, give the lady a cigar. All right, seriously, does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or something? I mean...**

**Maggie:**

**Um...I, uh... Well, yeah. Uh, yeah. I think so.**

**Dean:**

**Oh.**

**Group continues to walk through house. Shot of infamous deer head on wall. They enter a room full of stuffed animal heads on the walls, as well as file cabinets.**

**Sam (holding up broken framed certificate):**

**Freeman Daggett, house's last owner, officially commended for 20 years of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital.**

**Dean:**

**He was a Doctor?**

**Sam:**

**Janitor.**

**Dean:**

**This looks like his den. When'd you say he died - '64?**

**Sam:**

**Yeah, heart attack.**

**Maggie:**

**What are these, sea rations?**

"Eww, gross!" Dean made a face, "Did he ever leave?"

**Dean:**

**Yeah, army-issued, three squares - like a lifetime supply.**

**Maggie:**

**God, is that all he ate?**

**Dean:**

**One-stop shopping.**

"Still gross!"

**Dean:**

**Hello, locked.**

**Ed:**

**Oh, come on, guys. This is ridiculous. I mean, how the hell is this supposed to find Corbett, huh? We should be digging up the friggin' floorboards right now.**

"Won't do you much good. Ghosts are crafty motherfuckers!" John commented.

**Sam (holding up a dusty pamphlet):**

**Huh. "Survival Under Atomic Attack." An optimist.**

**Loud BANG as Dean pries the safe open.**

**Dean: (Leafing through file box)**

**Crap. Crap. Taxidermy. Okay. You said Daggett was a hospital janitor?**

**Sam:**

**Yeah.**

**Dean:**

**Ewww. Got three toe tags here - one, death by gunshots, train accident, and suicide.**

**Sam:**

**Ewwwwww!**

Those in the room made a particularly nasty facial expression.

**Harry:**

**What?**

**Sam:**

**Well, that explains why all the death echoes are here. They're here because their bodies are here...somewhere in the house?**

**Dean:**

**Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue. To *play*.**

**Harry and Ed:**

**Ewwwww! Ugh!**

**Spruce:**

**That's nasty, dude.**

Shivers ran through the youngest boys in the room.

**Sam:**

**Right.**

**Dean:**

**Wait a minute.**

**Maggie:**

**Corbett.**

**Maggie startles herself by coming across her own reflection in a mirror.**

**Maggie:**

**Okay, Maggie.**

**Camera interference. Maggie swings the camera around, frightened, to reveal Dean.**

**Dean:**

**Closer to the herd, okay?**

**Harry:**

**Maggie? Maggie?**

**Dean:**

**She's fine.**

**Ed:**

**Harry. Harry, I got an 8.6 and climbing fast. Something huge is coming. Look. Something big is coming.**

**Camera interference.**

**Harry:**

**It's past 11, you guys.**

**Dean:**

**What? Nobody move! Hold on. Hold on. Stay quiet.**

**More camera interference, then suddenly Sam, standing next to Dean, disappears into thin air.**

"NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE *PLAYED* WITH!" Sam cried. Dean made a gross noise.

**Ed:**

**It's really cold in here.**

**Maggie:**

**Harry?**

**Dean:**

**Sam?**

**Ed:**

**Some kind of surge.**

**Dean:**

**Sam?**

**Spruce:**

**Where'd he go?**

**Maggie:**

**Oh, no.**

**Dean finds Sam's dropped flashlight and picks it up.**

**Dean:**

**Sam!**

**Dean:**

**Sammy!**

**Ed:**

**Corbett! Sam!**

**Harry:**

**Corbett! Talk to us!**

**Dean:**

**Sam!**

**Corbett! Corbett!**

**Dean:**

**Sam!**

**Camera swings around to centre on Maggie and Harry.**

**Maggie:**

**God, I am so scared. I'm so scared.**

**Harry:**

**It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay, Maggie.**

**Maggie and Harry start to kiss.**

**Cut to Ed in a hallway.**

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Dean grabs his chips feverently.

**Ed:**

**Corbett!**

**Cut to Maggie and Harry, still making out.**

**Spruce (behind camera):**

**Bom-chicka-bow-wow...Woah.**

**Ed finds Maggie and Harry.**

**Ed:**

**My best friend... And my best sister.**

"Only sister, stupid."

**Harry:**

**Ed.**

**Ed:**

**Harry.**

**Harry:**

**Ed.**

**Ed:**

**Harry.**

**Harry:**

**Ed. listen, Ed.**

**Harry:**

**Are you banging my sister?**

Sam spit out the Coke he'd been drinking, coughs surfacing.

**Harry:**

**No! No!**

**Ed (to Spruce):**

**Hold my glasses.**

**Spruce:**

**You got it.**

**Harry:**

**Ed.**

**Ed attacks Harry.**

Cheers erupted. "This has to be the best one yet!"

**Harry:**

**Ed! Ed! Ed! Ed! Ed!**

**Spruce:**

**Guys!**

**Maggie:**

**Get off Harry!**

**Dean shows up and breaks up the fight**

**Dean:**

**What the fuck are you doing?! Cut it out! We're down by two people. Sam! Sammy!**

**Maggie:**

**Great.**

**Harry:**

**Sorry.**

**Ed:**

**I'm sorry. Give me my glasses. Did he knock my - my tooth there?**

"So girly..."

**Spruce:**

**Uh, no.**

**Ed:**

**I won that, right?**

**Spruce:**

**Yep. You're good.**

**Harry:**

**Thanks, Spruce.**

**Spruce:**

**Yeah, it's my fault.**

**Maggie:**

**That's real great. That's nice. Thanks.**

**"It's My Party" playing in the background. Through a night-vision camera, we see a table with a cake and confetti.**

**Sam:**

**Corbett. Corbett. Hey. Corbett, hey.**

**Corbett:**

**Sam?**

**Sam:**

**Corbett, hey, you got to keep listening to my voice, okay? I'm right here. Stay awake.**

**Daggett :**

**Don't listen.**

**Daggett picks up a knife.**

**Daggett:**

**It stops hurting, so don't worry.**

"Sounds wrong, on so many levels!"

**Sam:**

**Corbett, stay with me. Stay with me, you got it? I'm right here. Hey. Stay with me. Don't. Don't.**

**Daggett stabs Corbett through the throat.**

**Sam:**

**No. Corbett! No! Corbett!**

**Harry:**

**Corbett! Where'd you guys go?**

**Maggie:**

**Where are you guys?**

**Harry:**

**Dean, what are you doing?**

**Dean:**

**Okay, so Daggett was a cold war nut, okay? He was - he was an amateur taxidermist. He liked to slow dance with cadavers, and all he ate were sea-rations, so what the hell are we looking for?!**

**Maggie:**

**Horrible little life.**

**Dean:**

**Yeah, a lonely life...A cold war life. He was scared. He was scared...he was scared.**

**Harry:**

**Scared of what? What? Dean, where are you going?**

**Maggie:**

**Wait, don't leave me in here, you guys.**

**Sam:**

**Get away from me.**

**Daggett:**

**This won't hurt. It's okay. It's okay. Relax. Relax.**

**Daggett straps a party hat onto Sam, who's tied to a chair, while Corbett slumps dead at the other end of the table.**

"Barring the near-death... you look like you're nine again, Sammy!"

Sam gave John a look.

**Maggie:**

**Woah, Woah, Woah. Where are you going?**

**Dean:**

**Guys like Daggett back then, the ones who were really scared of the Russkies - they built bomb shelters. I'm guessing he's got one. I'll bet you it's in the basement.**

**Door slams behind Dean, cutting him and Spruce off from Harry, Ed, and Maggie.**

**Harry:**

**Woah!**

**Ed:**

**Woah! That is not funny!**

**Spruce:**

**Um, who closed the door?**

**Dean:**

**It did. It wants to separate us.**

**Dean (talking to the door):**

**Ed! listen to me!**

**Ed:**

**What?**

**Dean:**

**There's some salt in my duffle. Make a circle and get inside.**

**Ed:**

**Inside?**

**Harry:**

**That's stupid.**

**Ed:**

**Inside your duffle bag?**

**Dean:**

**In the salt, you idiots!**

Groans spread though the room.

**Ed:**

**Oh, okay. Yeah. Yeah.**

**Dean continues down the basement stairs.**

**Ed:**

**Harry, hurry up. Get in the circle. Get in the circle. Come on. Come on. Quick, quick.**

**Harry:**

**Guys, guys, I don't want to die, okay, and I don't want you to die.**

**Ed:**

**Harry, listen - listen to me, okay? listen. If we don't die... ...it's totally okay if you, uh, do my sister.**

**Maggie pushes Ed.**

Dean chuckles.

**Ed:**

**Ow!**

**Maggie:**

**Nice.**

**Camera interference.**

**Maggie:**

**Hey guys, hey guys, it's coming again.**

**Ed:**

**Oh, god. Oh, OK. Guys. Get in close.**

**Harry:**

**Oh, god.**

**Ed:**

**Oh god, oh god.**

**Lights continue to flicker, and the group sees Corbett standing in front of them, bloody, unable to speak.**

**Ed:**

**Oh. Oh, c-Corbett.**

"I actually feel bad for them, even knowing it was their fault."

**Spruce (behind camera):**

**Hey, can I ask you something?**

**Dean:**

**What?**

**Spruce:**

**Earlier, you and Sam - he said you had two months left?**

**Dean:**

**Yeah, it's complicated. A while ago, Sam... No. No. No. I'm not gonna whine about my bitches problems to some bitches reality show. I'm gonna do my fucking job.**

**Spruce:**

**Is it cancer?**

"There has never been a Winchester with Cancer, I can proudly announce!" John said, hands in the air.

**Dean:**

**Shut up. You hear that?**

**Daggett:**

**I've been waiting for some more friends. I get lonely. But you're coming to my party, aren't you?**

**Spruce:**

**Is that music?**

**Dean:**

**Yeah, it's coming from behind this wall.**

**Dean singlehandedly pushes a cabinet away from the wall.**

**Spruce:**

**Wow, you're strong.**

**Dean flips a pixellated middle finger to the camera.**

**Daggett:**

**You'll stay a good, long time.**

**Dean breaks the door open to the bomb shelter.**

**Dean:**

**Sam!**

**Dean shoots Daggett, then unties Sam.**

**Spruce:**

**Oh god.**

**Through Spruce's camera, we now see the whole birthday table, with the party guests of old corpses and one new corpse: Corbett.**

The room grimaces at the sight.

**Spruce:**

**Oh, no, Corbett.**

**Ed, Harry, and Maggie are still in the salt ring.**

**Ed:**

**Oh god, what have we done? Oh god.**

**Harry:**

**Ed. Ed.**

**Ed:**

**Yeah?**

**Harry:**

**Corbett's a - he's a death echo. He's reliving his own murder.**

**Maggie:**

**Over and over forever.**

**Spruce:**

**What's this Daggett guy's problem anyway?**

**Sam:**

**Loneliness.**

**Dean:**

**What, he's never heard of a Realdoll?**

Bobby whacked Dean with a pillow.

**Sam:**

**No, no, no, Daggett was the Norman Bates, stuff-your-mother kind of lonely. I mean, that's why he lifted these bodies from the morgue, threw himself a birthday party, except they were the only ones who would come. Anyway, so, at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter and went upstairs and o.d.'d on horse tranqs.**

**Dean:**

**How do you know this?**

**Sam:**

**'Cause he told me.**

**Dean:**

**Oh. yeah. Okay, so now that he's dead, what? Same song, different verse, trying to get people to come to his party?**

**Sam:**

**Pretty much, yeah. Stay forever.**

"Loneliness is the worst feeling ever," Sam whimpers. Dean gives him a look. "When have you ever been lonely?" he asks. Sam looks away.

**Spruce:**

**Are those real bullets?**

**Dean:**

**It's rock salt.**

**Harry (singing softly):**

**Ghostfacers... we go to places the others will not...Ghostfacers...stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot.**

**Camera interference and lights flickering.**

**Ed:**

**Oh, no.**

**Maggie:**

**Guys? Corbett...**

**The ghost of Corbett again appears to the group.**

**Ed:**

**Guys, it's - it's Corbett. He's - he's - he's trapped. He's in a lot of pain, you know? We got to try and... we got to try and pull him out of his loop. We have to.**

**Ed stands up and faces Corbett.**

**Harry:**

**Ed?**

**Ed:**

**Corbett. Corbett, it's - Oh, god.**

**Harry:**

**Don't cross the line of salt.**

**Ed hesitates, then steps over the salt line, confronting the ghost of Corbett.**

**Ed:**

**I gotta do it, Harry. Corbett, listen to me. Okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. Listen. Listen. Oh, god. Corbett. Oh.**

**Harry:**

**Get back!**

**Corbett's ghost starts flickering; Ed quickly retreats.**

**Ed:**

**oh, god. Woah. Oh, I can't, okay? He's not hearing me, okay? He won't stop dying.**

**Dean is attempting to break down the basement door that's still separating Dean, Sam, and Spruce from the others.**

**Sam:**

**Seriously - you're still shooting?**

**Dean:**

**It makes him feel better. Don't ask.**

Brows are raised.

**Camera interference and flickering.**

**Spruce:**

**Ah, hell, guys. Get in your ghost-role thing. Something's coming.**

**Camera swings around, revealing the ghost of Daggett, who knocks Spruce and his camera to the ground.**

**Spruce: Oh, my - OH!**

**Daggett approaches Spruce, but is shot and dissipated by Sam.**

**Harry:**

**I...I know how we can get through to him.**

**Ed:**

**How?**

**Harry:**

**Ed... He had feelings for you.**

**Ed:**

**Huh?**

"Again; clueless."

**Harry:**

**He wanted you.**

**Ed:**

**Wa- wanted me to what?**

**Harry:**

**You know. (Harry demonstrates with a slight grunt and pelvic thrust). And you know what you've got to do. You can do it, Ed. You've always been the brave one. Yes, you can. You make us brave - Maggie, right?**

"... That was horribly executed." Sam said over Deans loud gauffs of laughter at the thrusting.

**Maggie:**

**Yeah. Yeah you do. You totally do.**

**Harry:**

**Ed...You got to go be gay for that poor, dead intern. You got to send him into the light.**

**Ed approaches the ghost of Corbett again**

**Ed:**

**Corbett.**

**Harry:**

**Maggie, no. no.**

**Maggie:**

**It's okay.**

**Ed:**

**Corbett, look. Hey, it's just Ed, buddy. It's just me. Hey, hey, Corbett, listen to me. Listen to me. I - we... Okay. You meant... Corbett, you meant a lot to the team. You meant... You meant a lot to me. You know, never back down...Never say a bad word, okay? I remember that, Corbett. I-I remember that. I remember because I love you, Corbett. I really, truly love you. Do you remember that? do you?**

"He's lying, I can tell."

**Corbett:**

**Hey. Ed?**

**Ed:**

**Yeah. Yeah, Corbett, it's... Corbett, yeah, it's me. It's me. look at me. You got to help us, man. you have to help us, Corbett. Please. please. Please help us right now.**

**Sam:**

**Take it easy. you all right?**

**Camera interference and flickering. The ghost of Daggett appears behind Dean.**

**Spruce:**

**Uh, guys...**

**Daggett throws Dean, then Sam against the wall, then is about to attack Spruce.**

**Spruce:**

**This is bad - very bad.**

**Camera interference and lights flicker again. Corbett appears behind Daggett.**

**Spruce:**

**Corbett?**

**Corbett's ghost attacks Daggett and they both disappear in a blinding flash of light.**

"Well, that don't happen often!" Bobby says, munching on the last of his popcorn. He really was getting fat...

**Spruce:**

**You all right, dude?**

**Sam and Dean pick themselves up off the floor.**

**Spruce:**

**You all right?**

**Sam:**

**God.**

**Dean looks back at the camera, covering the lens with his hand.**

**The door to the Morton House opens, and Ed, Sam, Dean, Harry and Maggie exit. Harry and Maggie pause to hug, while Sam gives Ed his phone number on a scrap of paper.**

**Ed:**

**Leap year, February 29th, the Morton House. A tragic day. A day of souls bound in torment, of lives held in cruel balance. But the Ghostfacers, they did the best that they could.**

**Harry:**

**We lost a beloved friend, but we gained new allies.**

"Hardly allies!" Dean snorts.

**Ed:**

**We know this much: that every day, including today, is a new beginning. We learned more than we can say in the brutal feat of the Morton House.**

**Harry:**

**The Ghostfacers were forced to face something far more scary than ghosts. They were forced to face themselves.**

**Ed:**

**War changes Man.**

**Harry:**

**And Maggie.**

**Ed:**

**War changes man. And one woman... You know Corbett, we just... ah gosh, we just like to think that you're out there, watching over us.**

**Harry:**

**As far as we're concerned, you're not an intern anymore. You have more than earned full Ghostfacer status. Plus, it would be cool to have a ghost on the team.**

**Ed:**

**Yeah. Heh heh. And here we were thinking that, you know, we were teaching you and all this time you were teaching us, about heart, about dedication, and about how gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day. Thank you, Alan J. Corbett.**

**Harry:**

**Go well into that starry night, young Turk. Go well.**

**Corbett:**

**Come on, Spruce, I gotta get all this stuff packed up!**

**Spruce:**

**So, pack and talk!**

**Corbett:**

**I don't know what to say.**

Dean and John rolled their eyes.

**Spruce:**

**Say what comes to mind. This is one of our confessional moments, Corbett, so confess. What did you think was going to happen tonight? What do you think is going to happen on this trip?**

**Corbett:**

**I think tonight, I really do, I think all of our dreams are going to come true. Does that sound stupid?**

**Spruce:**

**Kind of does, yeah.**

**In Memory of Alan J. Corbett, 1985-2008**

**King of the Impossible**

**Camera pulls back from above words to reveal a computer monitor being watched by Sam and Dean, along with the remaining Ghostfacers. We now know that everything we have seen up until now was the show put together by the Ghostfacers and their footage, and they have all been watching the playback. Also, now the "real" Supernatural opening credits are run.**

**Ed:**

**So, guys, what do you think? Are you alright?**

**Dean:**

**You know, I kind of think it was half-awesome.**

Current-Dean raised a brow. "Did I lose some brain cells?"

**Maggie:**

**Half-awesome? That - that's full-on good, right?**

**Sam:**

**Yeah, um, I mean it's bizarre how you all are able to honour Corbett's memory while grossly exploiting the manner of his death. Well done.**

**Dean secretly slips something into a backpack under the table.**

"Wonder what's in that?" Sam asks the air.

**Dean:**

**Yeah. It's a real tight rope you guys are walking there.**

**Sam:**

**Yeah, all right guys.**

**Ed:**

**Nah, that's reality, man. Yeah, Corbett gave his life searching for the truth, and it's our job over here to share it with the world.**

**Sam:**

**Right. Well, um, our experience, you know what you get when you show the world the truth?**

**Dean:**

**A straightjacket. Or a punch in the face. Sometimes both.**

"... When were we put in a straightjacket?" Sam once again asks.

Dean shrugs.

**Sam:**

**Right.**

**Harry:**

**Oh come on, guys, don't be 'facer haters just because we happen to have gotten the footage of the century.**

**Ed:**

**Oh yeah.**

**Dean:**

**You got us there.**

**Sam:**

**Yeah.**

**Dean:**

**Yeah, well we'll see you guys around.**

**Spruce:**

**Peace out.**

"Maybe not nerds, but instead Hippies!" Dean jokes.

**Sam and Dean leave; Ed shuts the door behind them.**

**Harry:**

**Dicks.**

"Gee, thanks!" Dean sighs.

**Ed:**

**Oh yeah.**

**Maggie:**

**Totally.**

**Spruce:**

**Let's start laying off some DVDs.**

**Ed:**

**Sounds like a good idea, Spruce.**

**Harry:**

**You know guys, I think we're gonna need a bigger office here, you know? Because we're going to go national, and then it's going to go international, and then-**

**Ed finds the backpack Dean left under the table.**

**Ed:**

**Hey, Menudo left their dance bag behind. What's inside, huh?**

**Ed opens the backpack and removes a very large magnet strapped to a very large battery. Suddenly, the computer video playback starts to break up.**

Dean and Sam's loud laughter fills the room. John looks extremely amused, and Bobby snorts into his beer.

**Harry:**

**Woah. What the hell is this?**

**Spruce:**

**Uh...seems to be having some technical difficulty over here.**

**Harry:**

**Wait a minute. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.**

**Ed:**

**No, no!**

**Harry:**

**Wait, wait! No operating system found?**

**Sam:**

**We clean?**

**Ed (in the distance):**

**No! are you kidding me?**

"I guess that's a yes?"

**Dean:**

**Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive that they have.**

**Sam:**

**The world just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers.**

**Dean:**

**It's too bad. I kinda liked the show.**

Dean stopped laughing and stared.

**Sam:**

**It had its moments.**

And Sam soon joined him.

**They start the Impala and drive off, to the sound of the Ghostfacers theme song.**

Bobby quickly picked up another disk, labeled _In My Time Of Dying_.

"Sounds sombre," Sam states when Bobby speaks the title.

They all nod, hoping no one else dies in the future that was in any-way close to them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five: In my time of Dying**_

**"Bad Moon Rising" is playing on the radio as we zoom in on the wrecked Impala.**

"I have a bad feeling about this episode..." John says, and the others nod.

**The demon-possessing-a-truck-driver steps out of his truck and walks over. Shot of John and Dean, both unconscious, then to Sam, who swallows, barely awake. The demon pulls the driver's side door off its hinges to reveal Sam pointing the colt at him.**

**Sam: Back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to god.**

**Demon: You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else.**

"Does he mean Yellow Eyes?" Dean asks. John frowns. "I'm assuming so."

**Sam: (cocking the gun)**

**You wanna bet?**

"Sam, I don't care how injured you are, you exorcise it, not use the last bullet!" John reprimands his youngest son.

**It smiles; the black demon-ichor pours out of the man, who collapses. Sam uncocks the gun, drops his head back in relief.**

**Man: Oh my god!**

**Sam: Dad?**

Sam and Dean pale. "Dad? What's wrong with Dad?" they ask, hyperventilating a little.

**Man: Did I do this?**

**Sam: Dad! Dean? Dean!**

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Dean bellows, seeing his body in the back.

**A rescue helicopter descends to the site, and all three are being loaded onto stretchers. John and Dean are still unconscious, Sam is awake.**

**Paramedic Man: Significant passenger side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is 180 over 60, heart rate 95, 95.**

**Sam: Tell me if they're okay!**

**Paramedic Woman: You have to stay still!**

**Sam: Are they even alive?**

The men in the room pale considerably, and all hoped that the injuries were at most broken bones.

**In a room, Dean sits up, works his jaw, gets out of bed. He is wearing a white t-shirt, blue hospital pants, and nothing else. He goes into the hallway.**

"Well, at least Deans okay," Sam sighs, wiping his face with his hand.

**Dean: Sam? Dad? Anybody?**

**Dean goes down the stairs to the front of the hospital and finds a nurse's station.**

**Dean: Excuse me. Hi. I, uh, i think I was in a car accident, my dad and my brother, I just need to find them.**

**(the nurse is unresponsive)**

**Hello?**

**(snapping his fingers)**

**He goes back upstairs, panicked, and sees his own body on the bed, intubated and dying. Close on his shocked face.**

Sam pales. "Um, but..." he looked really confused.

Dean sucked in a breath. "Am I- am I dead?" he asked, voice shaky.

John said nothing, but inside he was screaming. Despite never showing affection, he loved his sons to death and hated seeing them hurt or injured. He would give his own life to save theirs, and wouldn't look back.

**SPLASH PAGE: SUPERNATURAL**

"Why is it always a different intro?" Bobby asks, a scowl on his face. He hated when things constantly changed.

**Still reeling from the shock of seeing his unconscious body, Dean turns, relieved, as Sam enters. Sam stops at the door and stares at his brother's body, breathing heavily.**

**Dean: Sammy! You look good. Considering.**

**Sam: Oh, no.**

**Dean: Man, tell me you can hear me.**

"I don't think I can, Dean," Sam whimpers, a tear rolling down his eye.

**Subtitle: "In My Time of Dying"**

**Dean: How's dad? Is he okay? Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!**

**Doctor: (entering)**

**Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like.**

**Dean: Thank god.**

**Sam: Doc, what about my brother?**

"Yeah, what about me?"

**Doctor: Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema.**

John and Bobby, who understood what that meant, paled. Sam and Dean only looked confused.

**Sam: Well, what can we do?**

**Doctor: Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up.**

**Sam: If?**

**Doctor: I have to be honest —**

**Dean: (overlap)**

**Oh, screw you, Doc, I'm waking up.**

"You tell the douchbag!"

**Doctor: (overlap)**

**Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations.**

**Dean: Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. Sam?**

"No, don't you dare!" Bobby hissed.

**John is lying in a hospital bed, his arm in a sling. Awkwardly one-handed, he pulls something out of his wallet.**

**John: Here. Give them my insurance.**

**Sam takes the card John gives him, smiling as he reads it.**

**Sam: Elroy McGillicutty?**

**John: And his two loving sons. So, what else did the Doctor say about Dean?**

**Sam: Nothing. Look. The Doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him.**

"Well, maybe he did hear me!"

**John: We'll look for someone.**

**Sam: Yeah.**

**John: But Sam, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone.**

**Sam: Why not? I found that faith healer before.**

Questioning eyebrows are raised.

**John: Right, that was, that was one in a million.**

**Sam: So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?**

**John: No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone. Where's the colt?**

**Sam: Your son is dying, and you're worried about the colt?**

When older Sam said it like that, John flinched.

**John: We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card.**

**Sam: It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83.**

**John: All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside.**

They all cringe at the thought of it.

**Sam: I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place.**

**John: All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. you get that colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security.**

**Sam: I think I've got it covered.**

**He gets up to leave; John stops him, picking up a sheet of paper.**

**John: Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me.**

**Sam: (reading)**

**Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?**

**John: Protection.**

"Um, John, no it's not. What've you been drinking?" Bobby asks.

**Sam: Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?**

**John: No, I don't.**

**Sam leaves, shutting the door to reveal Dean, who has been leaning behind it.**

**Dean: Well, you sure know something.**

**Sam looks down at the mangled car. Bobby is there as well.**

**Sam: Oh man, Dean is gonna be pissed.**

In the current timeframe, Dean and John fumed.

**Bobby: Look, Sam. This... this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap.**

**Sam: No. Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this.**

**Bobby: There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging.**

**Sam: Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on...**

**Bobby: (quietly)**

**Okay. You got it.**

**Sam: Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him.**

**Sam hands over the list. Bobby looks at it, frowning.**

**Bobby: What's John want with this?**

**Sam: Protection from the demon?**

**(Bobby gives him a look)**

**What?**

**Bobby: Nothing, it's just, um,**

**Sam: Bobby? What's going on?**

"Yeah, don't get the stuff for the Idjit!"

John gave Bobby a look.

**John is sitting by Dean's bed; Dean Stands nearby.**

**Dean: Come on, Dad. You've gotta help me. I've gotta get better, I've gotta get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything?**

**(he starts walking around the bed)**

**I've done everything you've ever asked me. Everything. I have given everything I've ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?**

Current John felt a tear slip down his cheek, and Dean frowned. "You know I don't think like that, Dad!" he said, but it wasn't convincing.

John, though, could completely agree with Dean. He was a horrible father, and he knew it.

**He pauses, hearing something.**

**Dean: What is that?**

**Dean goes into the hallway and a spirit whooshes past him. He jumps back.**

**Dean: (to John)**

**I take it you didn't see that.**

**Dean stalks the spirit down the hallways. He sees it go into a back hallway where a woman is lying on the floor, choking.**

**Woman: Help! Help!**

**Dean: Hey! I need some help in here!**

**Woman: I can't... breathe!**

**She pants loudly, trying desperately to breathe, then goes silent. Dean, leaning over her, looks on helplessly.**

"I'm thinkin' Reaper," Bobby says with certainty.

**Sam stalks into the room with a duffel bag; Dean meets him at the door and starts trying to talk to him.**

**Dean: Sammy! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing.**

**John: You're quiet.**

**Sam turns, fuming, and hurls the bag onto the bed with a crash.**

**Sam: Did you think I wouldn't find out?**

**John: What are you talking about?**

"You know damn well what he's talkin' about!" Bobby says, and the boys look on, confused.

**Sam: That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!**

Dean and Sam both glare at John, who shrinks back. "Are you serious!" Sam shouts.

**John: I have a plan, Sam**

**Sam: That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!**

Dean and Sam glared at their father, and John had never felt more isolated than at that moment.

**Dean: (overlap)**

**No, no, no, guys, don't do this!**

**John: (overlap)**

**Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean.**

**Sam: How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the Same selfish obsession!**

**Dean: (overlap)**

**Come on guys, don't do this!**

**John: (overlap)**

**You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened.**

"Don't you blame that on me!" Sam yelled at his father.

**Sam: It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too.**

**John: Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now.**

**Dean: Shut up, both of you!**

**Sam: Go to hell.**

**John: I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong —**

John flinched as more glares were sent his way.

**Dean: (overlap)**

**I said SHUT UP!**

**Dean smacks a glass of water off the table and it goes flying, crashing to the floor. Beat. Sam and John look at each other, confused, Dean looks stunned.**

**Dean: Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother.**

Now face-palms replaced the yelling.

**Dean crumples in pain, flickering. Nurses and Doctors start running by in the hallway.**

**Dean: What is it?**

**John: Something's going on out there.**

**He jerks his head indicating "Go find out" to Sam.**

**Monitors are beeping, a Doctor and some nurses are surrounding Dean, resuscitating him.**

**Doctor: All clear.**

**Sam: (huddling in the doorway, tears in his eyes) No.**

**Nurse: Still no pulse.**

**Doctor: Okay, let's go again, 360.**

**Nurse: Charging.**

**(continues)**

**Shot on Sam's face in the doorway, crying and fidgeting; Dean comes slowly behind him. He sees a ghostly figure floating over the body lying in the bed.**

"Definitely a Reaper!"

**Dean: You get the hell away from me.**

**He runs to the bed and faces the thing down, yelling.**

**Dean: I said get back!**

**Sam blinks, looks confused, as if he's heard something.**

"Well that's never happened before!" Bobby blinks.

**Dean grabs for the spirit; he latches on momentarily before it hurls him back and then soars out of the room. The monitors slow, quiet.**

**Nurse: We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm.**

**Dean runs into the hallway, looking for the spirit; it's vanished. Sam sighs in relief and backs into the hallway, watching from there. Dean comes back, stands by him.**

**Dean: Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it.**

**Sam looks over to where Dean was, confused. Dean wanders the halls, then hears a girl yelling.**

**Girl: Can't you see me? Why won't you look at me?**

"Another one?"

**Dean: Now what?**

**Girl: Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!**

**Dean: Can you see me?**

**Girl: Yeah.**

**Dean: All right, just, uh, calm down. What's your name?**

**Girl: Tessa.**

**Dean: Okay, good, Tessa, I'm Dean.**

**Tessa: What's happening to me? Am - am I dead?**

**Dean: That sort of depends.**

"Wow. Way to be subtle!" Sam mocks.

**Dean and Tessa stand outside a room, watching what is apparently Tessa's body, hooked up to tubes and machines. A woman sits by the bed, holding her hand.**

**Tessa: I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy.**

**Dean: Well, I hate to bear bad news, but I think there were some complications.**

Sam snorted.

**Tessa: It's just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream.**

**Dean: Tessa. It's not a dream.**

**Tessa: Then what else could it be?**

**Dean: You ever heard of an out of body experience?**

**Tessa: What are you, some new agey guy?**

**Dean: You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni? **

Dean and Sam burst out laughing, and John pouted, feeling left out.

**It's actually a very old idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches... I think it's happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits of people close to death.**

**Tessa: So we're going to die?**

**Dean: No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there and wake up.**

**John: What do you mean, you felt something?**

**Sam: I mean it felt like, like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, it... But do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think his spirit could be around?**

**John: Anything's possible.**

**Sam: Well, there's one way to find out.**

**John: Where are you going?**

**Sam: I gotta pick something up, I'll be back.**

"Wonder what he's getting?"

**John: Wait, Sam. I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay.**

"I don't believe you for a second!" Sam snarls.

**Sam nods, leaves.**

**Dean and Tessa are walking down the hallway.**

**Dean: I gotta say, I'm impressed.**

**Tessa: With what?**

**Dean: With you. Most people in your spot would be jello right now, but uh, you're taking this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me.**

"Curious," Bobby murmurs.

**Tessa: Don't get me wrong. I was pretty freaked at first. But now, I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing.**

**Dean: So you're okay with dying?**

**Tessa: No, of course not. I just think, whatever's gonna happen's gonna happen. It's out of my control, it's fate.**

**Dean: Huh. Well, that's crap. You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die or you can keep fighting, no matter what —**

**PA ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripke to room 237, code blue.**

**Tessa: Where are you going?**

**Dean: Just wait here.**

**Dean runs down the hallway to another room in crisis. The Same spirit is hovering over a little girl, who is being resuscitated. It reaches a hand into her face.**

**Dean: Get away from her!**

**He lunges at the spirit, which vanishes. The nurses stop resuscitation.**

**Male Doctor: All right, let's call it.**

**Female Doctor: Time of death, five eleven p.m.**

**Nurse: At least she's not suffering anymore.**

**Close on Dean looking stunned.**

**Close shot on Dean's face; Sam enters the room quietly, clutching a brown paper bag in his arms.**

**Sam: Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk.**

**He pulls out a box labeled "Mystical Talking Board". Dean is now behind him, arms folded.**

"... You're joking, right?" Dean asks, amused.

"Shut up!" Sam said, blushing.

**Dean: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me.**

**Sam circles around the bed and sits cross legged on the floor. He opens the box and pulls out the board.**

**Sam: Dean? Dean, are you here?**

**Dean: God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party.**

"You've never been to a slumber party!" Sam laughs.

**(he sits opposite Sam in front of the board)**

**All right, Sam. This isn't going to work.**

**Sam has his hands poised on the pointer. Dean places his fingers on it and slowly, concentrating. slides it to "YES" on the board. Sam gasps.**

**Dean: I'll be damned.**

Many shocked faces could be seen at that moment.

**Sam: (laughing in relief)**

**It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the Same without you, Dean.**

**Dean: Damn straight.**

**Dean places his fingers on the pointer again and starts sliding it. The camera circles around behind Sam to his POV - he is alone at the board, the pointer sliding under his fingers.**

**Sam: Dean, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?**

**The pointer slides back to "YES"**

**Sam: It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?**

**Dean: One question at a time, dude.**

Sam blushes wildly at that.

**Sam: What is it?**

**The pointer slides again during the following, to R, E, A, P.**

**Dean: I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time's just up.**

**Sam: A reaper. Dean. Is it after you?**

**(The pointer slides to YES.)**

**If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it.**

**Dean: Yeah, you can't kill death.**

"Nah, but you can sure as hell try!"

**Sam: Man, you're, um,**

**Dean: I'm screwed, Sam.**

**Sam: No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way.**

**(he stands, pacing)**

**There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do.**

**(he leaves)**

**Sam enters and sees that the bed is empty.**

**Sam: (whispered) Dad.**

John winces at the glares sent his way once more.

**John pushes the door open and enters, carrying the duffel bag. He walks through a dark and dripping hallway to a clear space, places the bag down. He pulls out a box of white chalk and starts drawing a large symbol on the floor.**

Bobby whacks John upside the head, earning a loud "HEY!" from the target in question.

**Sam returns carrying the journal. He sits on the edge of Dean's bed.**

**Sam: Hey. So Dad wasn't in his room.**

**Dean: Where is he?**

**Sam: But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here.**

**Sam flips open the journal and leafs through it, glancing up at Dean's unconscious form occasionally. Dean comes to stand behind him.**

**Dean: Thanks for not giving up on me, Sammy.**

**Sam turns to a page that says "Reapers", Dean leans over and reads something. His eyes go wide.**

**Dean: Son of a bitch.**

**He leaves, stalking down the hallway until he sees Tessa sitting on the edge of the bed. She's dressed differently.**

"Should of known!" Bobby cursed.

**Tessa/Reaper: Hi, Dean.**

**Dean: You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. Basically they can make themselves appear however they want. Like, say, a, a pretty girl. You're much prettier than the last reaper I met.**

**Tessa/Reaper: I was wondering when you would figure it out.**

**Dean: I should have known. That whole "accepting fate" rap of yours is far too laid back for a dead chick. But the mother, and the body, I'm still trying to figure that one out.**

**Tessa/Reaper: It's my sandbox, I can make you see whatever I want.**

**Dean: What, is this like a turn-on for you? What, toying with me?**

Dean made a face at that.

**Tessa/Reaper: You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form and you flipped out. Kinda hurts a girl's feelings. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me.**

**Dean: Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?**

**Tessa/Reaper: How death is nothing to fear.**

**(she touches his cheek)**

**It's your time to go, Dean. And you're living on borrowed time already.**

"He won't die, I won't let him!"

**John has finished the chalk symbol, has placed several candles and a black bowl around it. He is incanting in Latin.**

**John: (LATIN)**

**He slides a knife across his palm, drawing blood and dripping it on the bowl. He lights a match and drops it in; the sand in the bowl flares and goes out. John stands, looking around. A hand grabs his shoulder.**

**Man: What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?**

**John: I can explain.**

**Man: Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. You follow me.**

**John: (pulling the colt and cocking it)**

**Hey. How stupid do you think I am?**

**Demon: (eyes glowing)**

John gasps, and pales. "That's the demon!" he cried.

**You really want an honest answer to that?**

**Two possessed men in lab coats stalk by and take positions behind John.**

**Demon: You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot f things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them.**

**John: I could always shoot you.**

**Demon: You could always miss.**

"He's right, you know." Bobby told John quietly.

**(laughs)**

**And you've only got one try, don't'cha? Did you really think you could trap me?**

**John: Oh, I don't want to trap you.**

**(lowers the gun)**

**I want to make a deal.**

Eyebrows are raised. Dean turns red. "NO YOU DON'T!" he yells, jumping at his father and missing, landing face-first on the floor.

**The Demon looks intrigued.**

**Sam is standing on the window side of Dean's bed, hands in his pockets. Dean is not there.**

**Sam: Dean, are you here?**

**(looks around)**

**I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here alone with dad, we'll kill each other, you know that.**

**(pause)**

**Dean, you've got to hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again. Can you hear me?**

"When did you stop?" Bobby asks, smiling.

**Dean is staring out a dark window.**

**Dean: Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but... you've gotta make an exception, you've gotta cut me a break.**

**Tessa/Reaper: Stage three: bargaining.**

**Dean: I'm serious. My family's in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this, um, war, and they need me.**

**Tessa/Reaper: The fight's over.**

**Dean: No, it isn't.**

**Tessa/Reaper: It is for you. Dean. You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the Same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them.**

**Dean: My brother. He could die without me.**

**Tessa/Reaper: Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Nothing you can do about it. It's an honourable death. A warrior's death.**

**Dean: I think I'll pass on the seventy two virgins, thanks. I'm not that into prude chicks anyway.**

**Tessa/Reaper: That's funny. You're very cute.**

**Dean: There's no such thing as an honourable death. My corpse is going to rot in the ground and my family is going to die! No. I'm not going with yo, I don't care what you do.**

"I totally agree, Dean!" Sam says, nodding.

**Tessa/Reaper: Well, like you said. There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent.**

**Dean: What are you saying?**

**Tessa/Reaper: Dean. How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The Same thing you hunt.**

**The Demon, John, and the two minions are still in a circle around the summoning symbol.**

**Demon: It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?**

**John: It's no trick. I will give you the colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean. You've got to bring him back.**

Tears fill in Deans eyes (he was still on the floor, curled up in a ball) and he got up off the floor and embraced his father tightly, knocking the air out of him. But John still wrapped his arms around his eldest son, tears stinging.

**Demon: Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them.**

"We know, Dad," Sam whimpered, tossing his own arms around their father.

**John: It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean.**

Dean frowned, but still held his father tightly. Bobby sniffed once from his armchair.

**Demon: Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son.**

**(John lowers his head, raises his eyes.)**

**You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And the other children?**

**John: Yeah. I've known for a while.**

**Demon: But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb.**

**John: Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?**

**Demon: No. But I know someone who can. it's not a problem.**

**John: Good.**

**Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Dean's okay. With my own eyes.**

**Demon: Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?**

"Never trust a demon!" Bobby says gruffly.

**(John shakes his head slowly)**

**Fine.**

**John: So we have a deal?**

**Demon: No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot.**

**John: With what?**

**Demon: There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more.**

**Dean is sitting on the bed, Tessa/Reaper behind him. She strokes his hair tenderly.**

**Tessa/Reaper: It's time to put the pain behind you.**

**Dean: And go where?**

**Tessa/Reaper: Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?**

**As he turns to look at her, the lights start flickering, a familiar buzzing starts.**

**Dean: What are you doing that for?**

**Tessa/Reaper: I'm not doing it.**

**The both turn to a vent in the floor and see black demon ichor pour out of it.**

**Dean: What the hell?**

**Tessa/Reaper: You can't do this! Get away!**

"Well, I didn't know Demons could do that..."

**Dean: What's happening?!**

**Tessa/Reaper screams as the demon flows into her mouth. She turns, eyes glowing yellow.**

**Demon-in-Tessa/Reaper: Today's your lucky day, kid.**

**Demon places a hand on Dean's forehead; he convulses.**

**Sam is still sitting on the bed as Dean gasps, waking suddenly and choking on the tube in his throat.**

**Sam: Dean?**

**(into the hallway)**

**Help! I need help!**

**Doctor: I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you.**

"Demon!" Sam coughs.

**Dean: Thanks, doc.**

**(The Doctor leaves; Dean turns to Sam)**

**So you said a Reaper was after me?**

**Sam: Yeah.**

**Dean: How'd I ditch it?**

**Sam: You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?**

**Dean: No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong.**

"I'll say!"

**A knock at the door; John hovers in the doorway.**

**John: How you feeling, Dean?**

**Dean: Fine, I guess. I'm alive.**

**John: That's what matters.**

**Sam: (angry)**

**Where were you last night?**

Sam winces, cuddling up to John, who shifts uncomfortably.

**John: I had some things to take care of.**

**Sam: Well, that's specific.**

**Dean: Come on, Sam.**

**Sam: Did you go after the demon?**

**John: No.**

**Sam: You know, why don't I believe you right now?**

**John: (pleading)**

**Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?**

**Sam: Dad, are you all right?**

**John: Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?**

"What are you going to do?" Bobby asks.

**Sam: Yeah. Yeah, sure.**

**Sam leaves, still frowning. John looks after him sadly.**

**Dean: What is it?**

**John: You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd... You'd say "It's okay, Dad"**

Dean chuckled, remembering.

**(pauses)**

**Dean, I'm sorry.**

**Dean: What?**

**John: You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you. You know, I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you.**

Dean sniffles, and John pats his back awkwardly.

**Dean: This really you talking?**

**John: Yeah. Yeah, it's really me.**

**Dean: Why are you saying this stuff?**

**John comes closer, puts a hand on Dean's shoulder.**

**John: I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay?**

**Dean: Yeah, dad, you know I will. You're scaring me.**

**John: Don't be scared, Dean.**

**John leans over and whispers something into Dean's ear. Dean pulls back in shock, processing. John leaves, and Dean stares after him.**

**John enters and places the colt on a small bed table.**

**John: Okay.**

**Sam walks back to the room carrying a cup of coffee. He looks into a room and sees John on the floor.**

"Oh no..."

**Sam: Dad?!**

**(SILENCE - SLOW MOTION)**

**Dropping the cup, Sam runs to John's side, kneeling over him and screaming for help.**

**Once again, a crowd of Doctors and nurses attempt resuscitation, this time on John. Dean and Sam hover in the doorway, and a nurse tries to push them out.**

**Dean: No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!**

Dean and Sam held John tighter, and John was very pale. Bobby had a tissue in his hands and was blowing his nose.

**(pleading)**

**Come on.**

**Doctor: Okay, stop compressions.**

**Dean: Come on, come on.**

**Nurse: Still no pulse.**

**Doctor: Okay, that's it everybody.**

**Doctor: I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am.**

The silence in the room was deafening. John had gone the colour of sour milk and his two sons were crying silently as they tried to take in how their father died.

Dean was very, _very_ depressed. For the longest time he had thought that his father only cared about killing the demon, and now he knew that his father would give up his revenge to save him.

Bobby, who was the most composed, inserted '_Mystery Spot_' after removing the last DVD. "This won't happen, Kids. We can change the future, and we _will_ change it!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers! I have had an interesting question, and I hope that this answers it:**

**To **_**Kittyhawk09**_**, who asked/said: **_Oh no, you can't leave it there. This has been such a fun read because you seem to be picking the best episodes without being restrained to going through one season all the way. Please update and post the chapter for Mystery Spot. It wouldn't really complete the various dramatic death scenes collection. That plus All Hell Breaks Loose (when Dean makes the deal for Sam's life) and Swan Song (Sam's stint as Lucifer 's vessel). Another great one is where Dean to the future which explains Detroit. Mystery Spot is one of my favourite episodes but it also would be the first episode they see with the Trickster in it. Another great reason is that Dean gets to see all the deaths that Sam will live through. Please PM me with your thoughts._

_Ps: By the way, when you picture 16-17 year old Dean do you think of the Dean from the High school episode or a young Jensen Ackles?_

**Well, Kittyhawk09, for your request on the various episodes you want me to use, I have actually already picked which episodes will be used and on how many chapters there will be. The list in order is as follows:**

**Pilot**

**Lazarus Rising**

**Abandon All Hope**

**Ghostfacers**

**In My Time Of Dying**

**Mystery Spot**

**Tall Tales**

**As Time Goes By**

**After School Special**

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**Changing Channels**

**Hammer of the Gods**

**Death Takes A Holiday**

**Time For A Wedding**

**We Need To Talk About Kevin**

**I Think I'm Going To Like It Here**

**Sacrifice**

**Dog Dean Afternoon**

**A Little Slice Of Kevin**

**My Bloody Valentine**

**The Devil You Know**

**Lucifer Rising**

**King Of The Damned**

**Do You Believe In Miracles?**

**As for the Dean question, I picture how he was in the After School Special.**

**So, on to the story!**

_**Chapter Six: Mystery Spot**_

A settling feeling settled over the room once the next DVD began to play.

**Closeup of Sam's closed eyes.**

**Radio**

**Heat of the moment**

**Sam's eyes snap open.**

**Sam sits up in bed.**

**Radio**

**Telling you what your heart is**

"Asia?" Dean asked, snorting, "Sammy, you need to change your taste in music."

**Dean: Rise and shine, Sammy!**

**Dean is sitting on the other bed, tying his shoes.**

**Sam: Dude. Asia?**

Sam laughed at the look on his brothers face as it was brought to light that it was his music playing.

**Dean: Come on, you love this song and you know it.**

**Sam: Yeah, and if I ever hear it again I'm gonna kill myself.**

John glared at him. "Don't say that!" he hissed, still tense from the last episode.

**Dean turns up the volume.**

**Dean: What? Sorry, couldn't hear you.**

**Radio**

**It was the heat of the moment**

**Dean starts bopping along. Sam shakes his head.**

**Radio**

**Heat of the moment**

**Heat of the moment**

**Showed in your eyes**

**Dean gargles loudly and long. Sam tries to ignore him long enough to brush his teeth. Dean grins.**

"Dude, you're weird in this one," Sam snorted.

**Sam: Whenever you're ready, Dean.**

**Dean pulls out a black bra.**

**Dean: This yours?**

Bobby chokes on his popcorn. He coughs. "Dean, seriously?" Sam laughs.

**Sam glares. Dean laughs, rummages in the bag some more, and pulls out a gun.**

**Dean: Bingo.**

**Dean goes past Sam to the door.**

**Dean: Now who's ready for some breakfast?**

**The door chimes as Sam and Dean enter. Cashier gives Mr. Pickett some change.**

**Cashier:**

**Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett.**

**Mr. Pickett:**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Cook in background**

**Order up.**

**Sam and Dean find a booth.**

**Waitress: Can't stay unless you order something, Cal. You know the rules.**

**Cal passes her some change.**

**Cal:**

**Some coffee.**

**Dean notices a poster on the wall.**

**Dean: Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke.**

"That sounds weird," John muttered.

**Sam: You even know what that is?**

**Waitress, whose name tag says Doris**

**You boys ready?**

**Dean: Yes. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee.**

**Sam: Make it two coffees and a short stack.**

**Doris:**

**You got it.**

**Dean: I'm telling you, Sam, this job's small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela.**

"Who?" Dean asks, narrowing his eyes.

**Sam: Okay, sure, let's get right on that-where is she again?**

**Dean: Shut up.**

**Sam: Look, believe me, I want to find her as bad as you do. In the meantime, we have this.**

**Sam pulls out some papers.**

**Dean: All right, so this professor.**

**The headline on the newspaper clipping reads "MISSING - DEXTER HASSELBACK LAST SEEN IN BROWARD, FLORIDA".**

**Sam: Dexter Hasselback was passing through town last week when he vanished.**

**Dean: Last known location?**

**Sam: His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot.**

"A flicking Mystery Spot? Seriously?"

**Dean turns over a flyer. The front has a large question mark and the words "Broward County Mystery Spot".**

**Dean: Where the laws of physics have no meaning.**

**Doris arrives with a tray with two coffees and a bottle of hot sauce.**

**Doris:**

**Two coffees, black, and some hot sauce for the-**

**Doris gasps as the hot sauce falls off the tray and smashes on the floor.**

**Doris:**

**Whoops. Crap! Sorry. Cleanup!**

"Why do I have the feeling that that hot sauce is important?" Bobby asks the room. They all shrug.

**A dog barks as Sam and Dean pass. Dean grabs the Mystery Spot flyer from Sam's hands.**

**Dean: Sam, joints like this are only tourist traps, right? I mean, you know, balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling, they're only dangerous to your wallet.**

**Sam: Okay, look, I'm just saying, there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people. The Bermuda Triangle, uh, the Oregon Vortex-**

**Dean: Broward County Mystery Spot?**

**Sam: Well sometimes these places are legit.**

John sighs. "No, they're not, Sammy!"

**Dean: All right, so if it is legit, and that's a big-ass if, what's the lore?**

**Sam: Well-**

**Dean collides with Blonde Girl, who is carrying a stack of paper.**

**Blonde Girl:**

**Excuse me.**

**Sam: The lore's pretty frigging nuts, actually. They say these places the are so strong that they can bend space time, sending victims no one knows where.**

**Dean: Sounds a little X-Files to me.**

'The what?" John asks, and Dean and Sams eyes go wide. "You don't know what the X-Files are?" they yell. John blinks. "Okay then..."

**Sam and Dean pass two Movers trying to get a desk in a door.**

**Mover 1**

**Told you it wouldn't fit.**

**Mover 2**

**What do you want, a Pulitzer?**

**Sam: All right, look, I'm not saying this is really happening, but if it is, we gotta check it out, see if we can do something.**

**Dean: All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after they close, get ourselves a nice long look.**

**The hallway is neon green with a black double spiral painted on the walls and door. The door opens to reveal Sam and Dean with flashlights. Sam closes the door behind them. They move up the hallway. Sam pulls out the EMF reader. Dean shines the flashlight around and up onto a table, lamp, and ashtray attached upside-down to the ceiling.**

**Dean: Wow. Uncanny.**

Bobby snorts, and Dean sends him an offended look.

**Sam examines another table with a wine glass and a poultry dinner, this one at an angle to the floor. They both move on.**

**Dean: Find anything?**

**Sam, holding the unresponsive EMF meter**

**No.**

**Dean: You have any idea what you're looking for?**

**Sam: Uh, yeah.**

**Dean raises his eyebrows.**

**Sam: No.**

"It's not nice to lie, Sammy," Dean sings.

**Dean shakes his head. They both shine flashlights around other parts of the room.**

**Owner**

**What the hell are you doing here?**

**Sam turns to look. Dean points his flashlight and handgun at the voice. The Owner has a gun aimed at Dean. Dean points his gun elsewhere.**

**Dean: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, we can explain.**

**The Owner points the gun at Sam.**

**Owner**

**You robbing me?**

**Sam: Look, nobody's robbing you, Calm down.**

"This is going to end bad," Bobby says to them, and they nod stiffly.

**The Owner points the gun back at Dean.**

**Don't move!**

**Dean: Just putting the gun down.**

**The Owner fires. Dean falls.**

Everyone stands up in one large roar of anger. Well, except Dean, who froze and is currently very pale.

**Sam: Dean!**

**Sam rushes to Dean. Dean struggles to breathe.**

**Sam: Hey!**

**Sam looks at the Owner.**

**Sam: Call 911.**

**Owner**

**I-I didn't mean to-**

**Sam: Now!**

**The Owner leaves.**

**Sam: Hey, hey, oh, no, no, no, not like this...**

**Dean goes still. His eyes close. Sam watches, devastated.**

**Closeup of Sam's closed eyes.**

"Huh?" the room shouts.

**Radio**

**Heat of the moment**

**Sam's eyes snap open.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Sam sits up in bed and stares around.**

**Radio**

**Telling you what your heart is**

**Dean: Rise and shine, Sammy!**

**Dean is sitting on the other bed, tying his shoes. Sam stares at him, then at the clock radio.**

**Radio**

**The heat of the moment**

**Showed in your eyes**

**Dean: Dude. Asia.**

**Sam keeps staring, breathing hard.**

"What the hell is going on?" John growls.

**Sam: Dean.**

**Dean: Oh, come on, you love this song and you know it.**

**Dean turns the volume up and starts bopping along, exactly like the first time. Sam stares after him.**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Dean gargles loudly and annoying. Sam drinks some water, swishes, and spits. Dean notices Sam's lack of reaction and spits out his mouthful.**

"Don't ignore a dead man!"

**Dean: What?**

**Sam: I don't know.**

**Dean: You all right?**

**Sam: I think I-**

**Sam pauses.**

**Sam: Man, I had a weird dream.**

**Dean: Yeah? Clowns or midgets?**

Sam smacked him. "Neither, doufus!"

**INT. DINER - DAY**

**The door chimes as Sam and Dean enter. Cashier gives Mr. Pickett some change.**

**Cashier**

**Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett.**

**Mr. Pickett**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Sam and Dean find a booth. Sam is staring around, bewildered.**

**Waitress: Can't stay unless you order something, Cal. You know the rules.**

**Cal passes her some change.**

**Cal**

**Coffee.**

**Dean notices a poster on the wall.**

**Dean: Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke.**

**Sam glances between Dean and the poster.**

**Sam: It's Tuesday?**

"But, wasn't it just Tuesday?" Bobby asks.

**Dean: Yeah.**

**Doris**

**Are you boys ready?**

**Dean: Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee.**

**Sam stares for a minute.**

**Sam: Uh, nothing for me, thanks.**

**Doris**

**Let me know if you change your mind.**

**Dean: I'm telling you, Sam, this job's small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela.**

**Sam stares after Doris.**

**Dean: Hey.**

**Dean snaps his fingers at Sam.**

**Dean: You with me?**

"No, He ain't!"

**Sam: What?**

**Dean: You sure you feeling okay?**

**Sam sighs.**

**Sam: You don't-you don't remember? Any of this?**

**Dean: Remember what?**

**Sam: This. Today. Like it's-like it's happened before?**

**Dean: You mean like dejavu?**

**Sam: No, I mean like, like it's really happened before.**

**Dean: Yeah. Like dejavu.**

**Sam: No, forget about dejavu. I'm asking you if it feels like, like we're living yesterday all over again.**

**Dean: Okay, how is that not deja-**

**Sam, angry**

**Don't, don't say it! Just don't even...**

"Yo, don't piss on my parade!" Dean whines.

**Doris arrives with a tray with one coffee and the hot sauce.**

**Doris**

**Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the-oops! Crap!**

**Sam notices the hot sauce wobble on the tray and catches it as it falls. Doris gasps. Sam stares at the bottle in his hand and gives it back.**

"Well, I knew the sauce was somethin'."

**Doris**

**Thanks.**

**Doris puts down the bottle and leaves.**

**Dean: Nice reflexes.**

**Sam doesn't say anything.**

**EXT. STREET - DAY**

**The dog barks as Sam and Dean pass. Sam stares back over his shoulder.**

**Dean: Sam, I'm sorry, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about.**

**Sam: Okay, look, yesterday was Tuesday, right? But today is Tuesday too.**

**Dean: Yeah. No. Good. You're totally balanced.**

Dean gauffs at his brother, and Sam frowns. "I am too balanced!" he whines.

**Sam: So you don't believe me?**

**Dean laughs and collides with Blonde Girl.**

**Blonde Girl**

**Excuse me.**

**Dean: Look, I'm just saying that it's crazy, you know, I mean, even for us crazy. Dingo ate my baby crazy. Hey, maybe it was another of your psychic premonitions.**

"It isn't _that_ crazy for a Dingo to eat your baby..." John pauses. "Psychic premonitions?"

**Sam: No, no way, way too vivid. Okay, look, we were at the Mystery Spot, and then-**

**Dean: And then what?**

**Sam: Then I woke up.**

**Sam and Dean pass the Movers.**

**Mover 1**

**Told you it wouldn't fit.**

**Mover 2**

**What do you want, a Pulitzer?**

**Sam: Wait a minute! The Mystery Spot. You think maybe it-**

**Dean: Maybe what?**

**Sam: We gotta check that place out, man. Look, just, go with me on this, okay?**

**Dean: All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after it closes, get ourselves a nice long look.**

**Sam realizes what Dean said and whips around.**

"Nope, don't do it!"

**Sam: Wait, what? No.**

**Dean: Why not?**

**Sam: Uh. Let's just go now. Right now. Business hours, nice and crowded.**

**Dean: My God, you're a freak.**

"Yes, yes you are, Sammy," Dean jokes.

**Sam: Dean.**

**Dean: Okay. Whatever. We'll go now.**

**Dean walks a few feet ahead of Sam and looks to his right as he enters the street. A car slams into him from his left.**

"That looked awesome, but I'm dead again? Seriously? What the hell?!"

**Sam: Dean!**

**Sam rushes to Dean.**

**Sam: Dean, no, no, no.**

**Dean has blood on his face and is barely moving. Sam turns him over and picks him up.**

**Sam: Come on, Dean.**

**Mr. Pickett leans out of the now-stopped car. Sam stares at him, then back at Dean.**

"DON'T LET OLD MEN DRIVE!" John bellows. Dean smirks. "Bobby, you can't drive anymore!" he laughs, and Bobby glares at John.

**Sam: Hey. Dean.**

**Dean isn't moving.**

**Sam: Dean. Dean.**

**Closeup of Sam's closed eyes.**

**Radio**

**Heat of the moment**

**Sam's eyes snap open.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Sam sits up in bed and stares around.**

**Radio**

**Telling you what your heart is**

**Dean: Rise and shine, Sammy!**

"Not again!" everyone groans.

**Dean is sitting on the other bed, tying his shoes. Sam stares at him.**

**Radio**

**The heat of the moment**

**Showed in your eyes**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Dean gargles loudly and annoying. Sam watches.**

**INT. DINER - DAY**

**Dean: Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke.**

**Sam: Would you listen to me, Dean? Because I am flipping out.**

**Doris**

**Are you boys ready?**

**Sam: He'll take the special, side of bacon, coffee, black, nothing for me, thanks.**

"Okay, order for me while I find your brain," Dean says, scooting away. Apparently, dying wasn't a big thing to him just yet.

**Doris**

**You got it.**

**Dean: Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that.**

John goes green. "Dean, nothing incestuous better be happening between you two..." to which the brothers gag.

**Sam: Quit screwing around, Dean.**

**Dean: Okay, okay, I'm listening. So, so you think that you're in some kind of a what again?**

**Sam: Time loop.**

**Dean: Like Groundhog Day.**

**Sam: Yes, exactly, like Groundhog Day.**

**Dean, nodding**

**Uh-huh.**

**Sam: So you don't believe me.**

**Dean: It's just a little crazy, I mean even for us crazy, you know, like, uh-**

**Sam: Dingo ate my baby crazy?**

**Dean: How'd you know I was going to say that?**

**Sam: Because you said it before, Dean, that's my whole point.**

"You have no point!"

Okay, now they were intentionally screwing with Sam, and Sam didn't like it.

**Doris**

**Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the-whoops! Crap.**

**Sam catches the hot sauce and hands it back to Doris without looking.**

"Cool! Didn't even need to look!"

**Doris**

**Thanks.**

**Doris puts down the hot sauce and leaves.**

**Dean: Nice reflexes.**

**Sam: No. I knew it was going to happen.**

**Dean: Okay, look, I'm sure there's some sort of an explanation-**

**Sam: You're just going to have to go with me on this, Dean, you just have to, you owe me that much.**

**Dean: Calm down.**

**Sam: Don't tell me to Calm down. I can't Calm down. I can't. Because-**

**Dean: Because what?**

**Sam: Because you die today, Dean.**

"Way to break it to me, Sammy," Dean grumbles.

**Dean: I'm not gonna die. Not today.**

**Sam: Twice now I've watched you die, and I can't. I won't do it again, okay? You're just going to have to believe me. Please.**

**Dean: All right. I still think you're nuts, but okay, whatever this is, we'll figure it out.**

**Sam nods.**

**EXT. STREET - DAY**

**The dog barks as Sam and Dean pass. Dean collides with Blonde Girl.**

**Blonde Girl**

**Excuse me.**

**Sam and Dean pass the Movers.**

**Mover 1**

**Told you it wouldn't fit.**

**Mover 2**

**What do you want, a Pulitzer?**

**Dean: And you think this cheesy-ass tourist trap has something to do with it?**

**Sam: Maybe it's the real deal, you know? The, the magnetic fields bending space time or whatever.**

**Dean: I don't know, it all seems a little too X-Files for me.**

**Sam: Well I don't know how else to explain it, Dean!**

"There isn't another way," Dean says.

**Dean: All right, all right, we'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look.**

**Sam: No no no no no, we can't.**

**Dean: Why not?**

**Sam: Because you-**

**Dean: I what?**

**Sam doesn't say anything.**

**Dean: I die there?**

**Sam: Blown away, actually.**

"Literally, too."

**Dean: Huh. Okay, we go now.**

**Dean starts forward. Sam rushes after him and grabs him before he runs into the street. Mr. Pickett's car zooms past.**

**Mr. Pickett**

**Stay out of the way!**

"Like I said, he shouldn't be driving."

**Sam and Dean stare after the car.**

**Dean: Wait, did he?**

**Sam: Yesterday, yeah.**

**Dean: And?**

**Sam: And what?**

**Dean: Did it look cool, like in the movies?**

John throws a pillow at his son.

**Sam: You peed yourself, Dean.**

There was a five second silence before Dean blushed burgundy and everyone else began to laugh very loudly.

**Dean: Of course I peed myself. Man gets hit by a car, you think he has full control over his bladder? Come on!**

"Excuses, excuses," Sam teases.

**Dean is careful to look both ways before they cross the street.**

**INT. MYSTERY SPOT - DAY**

**Owner**

**Boys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. We could use all the good ink we can get.**

**Sam: How long have you owned the place, Mr. Kopiak?**

**Owner**

**My family's been guarding the secrets here since you don't want to know when.**

**Sam: So you'd know if anything strange happened.**

**Owner**

**Strange? Strange happens here all the time. It's a Mystery Spot.**

**Sam: What exactly does that mean?**

**Owner**

**Well, uh, it's where the laws of physics have no meaning.**

**Sam, angry**

**Okay, like how?**

**Owner, grinning**

**Take the tour.**

"I still don't like him," Dean grumbles. Sam snorts. "He shot you, obviously you don't like him!"

**Dean: The guy who went missing, Dexter Hasselback, he take the tour?**

**Owner**

**Uh, uh, hold on a minute, what kind of article is this?**

**Sam: Just answer the question.**

**Owner**

**The police scoured every inch of this place. They couldn't find that man. I never seen him before. We're a family establishment-**

**Sam gets in the Owner's face.**

**Sam: Listen to me. There is something weird going on here. Now do you know anything about it or not?**

**Owner**

**Okay. Look. Guys. Um. Give me a break. I bought the joint at a foreclosure auction last March, all right? Hell, I used to sell bail bonds.**

"He's a real bull shiter, ya know that?" Bobby mutters.

**Sam stares at him, stony-faced.**

**Dean: Okay, Kojak, let's get some air.**

**Dean steers Sam outside.**

**EXT. STREET - NIGHT**

**Dean: I hate to say it, but that place is exactly what I thought. Full of crap.**

**Sam: Then what is it, Dean, what the hell is happening to us?**

**Dean: I don't know. All right, lemme just, so, every day I die.**

**Sam: Yeah.**

**Dean: And that's when you wake up again, right?**

**Sam: Yeah.**

**Dean: So let's just make sure I don't die. If I make it to tomorrow, then maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this out.**

"I don't think it works that way, Dean."

**Sam: You think?**

**Dean: Worth a shot. I say we grab some takeout and head back to the motel, lay low until midnight.**

**Sam nods.**

**Dean: All right, good. Who wants Chinese?**

**Dean starts walking again and gets two steps before being flattened by a falling desk. The Movers, one holding the other end of the snapped rope and the other up in the window, and Sam stare.**

"AWE COME ON!"

**Closeup of Sam's closed eyes.**

**Radio**

**Heat of the moment**

**Sam's eyes open.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Sam sits up in bed and stares around.**

**Radio**

**Telling you what your heart is**

**Dean is sitting on the other bed, tying his shoes. Sam stares at him.**

**Radio**

**The heat of the moment**

**Sam lies back down and tries to breathe.**

**Radio**

**Showed in your eyes**

**It was the heat of the moment**

**INT. DINER - DAY**

**Dean: I still think you're nuts, but whatever this is, we'll figure it out.**

**Sam: Thanks.**

**Dean: So. Uh. You're stuck in Groundhog Day. Why? What's behind it?**

**Sam: Well, first I thought it was the Mystery Spot. Now I'm not so sure.**

"What else could it be?" Sam asks TV him.

**Dean: What do we do?**

**Sam: Try to keep you breathing, try to make it to tomorrow. That's the only thing I can think of.**

**Dean: Shouldn't be too hard.**

**Sam: Yeah, right, Dean, I've watched you die a few times now and I can't ever seem to stop it.**

**Dean: Well, nothing's set in stone. You said I order the Same thing every day, right?**

"Oh, no, he's going to change it today, isn't he?"

**Sam: Yeah. Pig in a poke, side of bacon.**

**Dean turns to Doris, who is standing by the window to the kitchen, talking with the Cook.**

**Dean: 'scuse me, sweetheart.**

**Doris turns.**

**Dean: Can I get sausage instead of bacon?**

"Knew it. Idjit!" Bobby curses.

**Doris**

**Sure thing, hon.**

**Dean: See? Different day already. See, if you and I decide I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die.**

**Doris brings over Dean's food.**

**Dean: Thank you.**

**Dean stabs a sausage with his fork and bites in. Sam grins. Dean starts to choke.**

Dean groans, letting his head fall back on the sofa. "I'm doomed!"

**Sam: Dean. Dean?**

**Closeup of Sam's closed eyes.**

**Radio**

**Heat of the moment**

**Sam's eyes open.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Sam sits up in bed and stares around.**

**INT. BATHROOM - DAY**

**Dean pokes his shampooed head around the shower curtain.**

**Dean: You mean we can't even go out for breakfast?**

Snorts echo around the room. "Maybe he'll die of starvation?" John mumbles.

**Sam: You'll thank me when it's Wednesday!**

**Dean: Whatever that means.**

**Dean disappears behind the shower curtain.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Sam looks out the window. He hears Dean yelp, followed by a thud.**

"Or he falls, that works, too."

**Closeup of Sam's closed eyes.**

**Radio**

**Heat of the moment**

**Sam's eyes open.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Dean bites into a takeout taco.**

**Dean: These tacos taste funny to you?**

"Awe, ew!" Dean whines, making a mental note not to eat taco for a while.

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Radio**

**Heat of the moment**

**Sam sits up in bed.**

**Dean plugs in an electric razor and is electrocuted.**

Dean grimaces.

**Closeup of Sam's closed eyes.**

**Radio**

**Heat of the moment**

**Sam's eyes open.**

**INT. MYSTERY SPOT - NIGHT**

**Establishing shot of the neon-green-and-black spiral hallway.**

**Several thuds. Sam is breaking down the walls with an axe. Dean grins at the Owner, who is duct-taped to a chair.**

"Kidnapping situation, good on you boys!"

**Dean: Everybody's fine, nobody's gonna get hurt, okay? Sammy?**

**Sam stops and turns.**

**Dean: Maybe you should drop the axe and let this guy go, what do you say?**

**Sam: Something's gotta be going on here. I intend to find out what.**

**Sam goes back to swinging the axe.**

**Dean: Place is tore up pretty good, dude. Time to give it a rest.**

**Sam: NO! I'm gonna take it down to studs.**

**Dean, standing up**

**Sammy, that's enough, give me the axe.**

**Sam offscreen**

**Leave it, Dean.**

**Dean offscreen**

**Give it.**

**Sam offscreen**

**No, you give it.**

**Dean offscreen**

**Let it go.**

**Sam offscreen**

**No.**

**Dean offscreen**

**Let it go, come on!**

**Sam offscreen**

**Dean, leave it, please-**

**The Owner is splashed with blood.**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

**Sam: Dean?**

**Thud. The Owner tries to yell through the duct tape.**

**Closeup of Sam's closed eyes.**

**Radio**

**Heat of the moment**

**Sam's eyes open.**

**INT. DINER - DAY**

**The door chimes as Sam and Dean enter. Cashier gives Mr. Pickett some change.**

**Cashier**

**Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett.**

**Mr. Pickett**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Sam bumps into Mr. Pickett as they pass.**

**Waitress: Can't stay unless you order something, Cal. You know the rules.**

**Cal passes her some change.**

**Cal**

**Coffee.**

**Sam and Dean sit down in a booth. There's a Man at the counter with pancakes and maple syrup-he's been in the background of the hot sauce scenes but this time he's noticeable.**

**Dean: Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke.**

**Sam puts a set of keys on the table. Dean looks at them, then at Sam.**

**Dean: What are those?**

**Sam: The old man's. Trust me, you don't want him behind the wheel.**

Snorts echo throughout the room.

**Doris**

**You boys ready?**

**Dean: Uh, yes, we are. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee.**

**Sam: Hey, Doris? What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot.**

"... Oh Dear."

**Doris**

**How'd you know that?**

**Sam: Lucky guess.**

**Dean: Okay, so you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?**

**Sam: Time loop.**

**Dean: Like Groundhog Day.**

**Sam: Doesn't matter. There's no way to stop it.**

**Dean: Jeez, aren't you grumpy.**

**Sam: Yeah, I am. You wanna know why? Because this is the hundredth Tuesday in a row I've been through, and it never stops. Ever. So yeah, I'm a little grumpy. Hot sauce.**

"Called it!"

**Dean: What?**

**Doris arrives with the coffee and hot sauce.**

**Doris**

**Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the-whoops! Crap!**

**Sam catches the hot sauce and slides it across the table.**

"I'm awesome!"

**Doris**

**Thanks.**

**Dean: Nice reflexes.**

**Sam: I knew it was going to happen, Dean. I know everything that's gonna happen.**

**Dean: You don't know everything.**

**Sam: Yeah, I do.**

**Dean and Sam in unison**

**Yeah, right. Nice guess.**

**Sam: It wasn't a guess.**

**Dean and Sam in unison**

**Right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out, Sam. Sam.**

**They lean towards each other simultaneously.**

**Dean and Sam in unison**

**You think you're being funny but you're being really really childish! Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when he wakes up he-**

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" John yells, covering his ears. Sam blushes. "I don't do that..."

**Dean throws up his hands.**

**Dean: Okay, enough!**

**Sam: That's not all. Randy the Cashier? He's skimming from the register. Judge Myers? At night he puts on a furry bunny outfit.**

A pause, and ten several snorts of low laughter for the mayor.

**Judge Myers, overhearing, knocks over his glass.**

**Sam: Over there, that's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home.**

**Dean: What's your point?**

**Sam: My point is I've lived through every possible Tuesday. I've watched you die every possible way. I have ripped apart the Mystery Spot, burnt it down, tried everything I know to save your life and I can't. No matter what I do, you die. And then I wake up. And then it's Tuesday again.**

"Elegant way to put it."

**EXT. STREET - DAY**

**Sam: Dog.**

**The dog barks as Sam and Dean pass.**

**Dean: There's gotta be some way out of this.**

**Sam: Where's my dang keys?**

**They pass Mr. Pickett.**

**Mr. Pickett**

**Where's my dang keys?**

"Stealing is bad, Sammy!"

**Sam: Excuse me.**

**Dean collides with Blonde Girl.**

**Blonde Girl**

**Excuse me.**

**Dean: She's kinda cute.**

**Dean puts out a hand to stop Sam.**

**Dean: Hey. All the times we've walked down this street, I ever do this?**

**Dean goes back to Blonde Girl.**

**Dean offscreen**

**'scuse me, miss!**

**Sam, staring after him**

**No.**

"Oh oh, not good then?"

**Blonde Girl gives Dean one of her papers. For the first time we can see that there is a picture and the word "MISSING".**

**Dean: Hundred Tuesdays and you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?**

**Sam shrugs. Dean holds up the flyer.**

**Dean: It's the guy who went missing.**

**Sam stares at the name "DEXTER HASSELBACK" under the picture from the newspaper clipping.**

**Sam: Yeah?**

**Dean: That's his daughter back there.**

**Sam grabs the flyer and runs after Blonde Girl.**

**Sam: Ma'am?**

**The dog growls and barks at Dean.**

**Dean: Hey buddy! Somebody need a friend? Good boy-aaah!**

"You just got mauled by the cutest dog ever!" Sam cries.

**Closeup of Sam's closed eyes.**

**Radio**

**Heat of the moment**

**Sam's eyes open.**

**INT. DINER - DAY**

**Dean is eating and Sam is on the laptop; behind them the Man with the pancakes is reading a newspaper. A thing of pink syrup is visible next to his plate.**

**Sam: So the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not all he is.**

**Dean: What is he?**

**Sam: I talked to his daughter. Guy's quite the journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog.**

**The Man leaves.**

**Sam: He writes about tourist attractions. Mystery spots, UFO crash sites-he gets his kicks debunking them. I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business. Here.**

**Sam turns the laptop to face Dean. Onscreen is the biography of the author of the blog "The Hasselback Report" with a picture of Hasselback and a headline Dean reads aloud.**

**Dean: Dexter Hasselback, truth warrior? More like a pompous schmuck, you ask me.**

**Sam: Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, I've read everything the guy's ever written, and he must have weighed a ton, he was so full of himself.**

**Dean: When'd you have time to do all this research?**

**Sam: Come on.**

**Sam packs up the laptop. They get up. Dean laughs.**

**Sam: What?**

**Dean: I just, it's just funny, you know, I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on Mystery Spots and then he vanishes into one. It's kinda poetic, you know, just desserts.**

**Sam: You're right, that is just desserts.**

Sams eyes go wide, as if he figured it out.

**Sam notices the Man's abandoned plate; it has a partial pancake and pink syrup.**

**Dean: What's wrong?**

**Sam watches the Man walk by the diner windows.**

**Sam: Guy has maple syrup for the last hundred Tuesdays, all of a sudden he's having strawberry?**

"I KNEW IT!" Sam yells, but refuses to tell anybody.

**Dean: It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?**

**Sam: Not in this diner. Not today. Nothing in this place ever changes. Ever. Except me.**

**Closeup of Sam's closed eyes.**

**Radio**

**Heat of the moment**

**Sam's eyes open.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Sam sits up in bed and stares around.**

**Radio**

**Telling you what your heart is**

**Dean: Rise and shine, Sammy!**

**Dean is sitting on the other bed, tying his shoes. Sam looks around.**

**Radio**

**The heat of the moment**

**Showed in your eyes**

**INT. DINER - DAY**

**The Man is eating pancakes with maple syrup. Behind him, Dean is eating and Sam is watching the Man.**

**Dean: So you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?**

**Sam: Eat your breakfast.**

"Rude," Dean mutters, offended.

**The Man leaves. Sam follows.**

**Dean: What's in the bag?**

**Dean follows Sam.**

**EXT. STREET - DAY**

**The Man walks down the street. Sam grabs him, slams him into the fence, and puts the tip of a wooden stake at his throat.**

**Man: Hey!**

**Sam: I know who you are. Or should I say, what.**

Sam is smirking while everyone else is confused. Bobby suddenly understands, with an "Oooohhh..."

**Man: Oh my god, please don't kill me.**

**Dean: Uh, Sam?**

**Sam: It took me a hell of a long time but I got it.**

**Man: What?**

**Sam: It's your MO that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts-your kind loves that, don't they?**

**Man: Yeah, sure, okay.**

**The Man glances nervously at the stake.**

**Man: Just put the stake down!**

**Dean: Sam, maybe you should-**

**Sam: No! There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops-in fact you'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a Trickster.**

John and Dean look to Bobby and Sam, frowning. "How'd you know?" they asked. "Cause we've got Smarticle Particles!" Sam cries.

**Man: Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name is Amelia, I got two kids, for crying out loud I sell ad space-**

**Sam: Don't lie to me! I know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!**

**Trickster**

**Actually, bucko, you didn't.**

Gasps roll through the room. "Hey, isn't he the one who messed up the tapes?"

**Sam: Why are you doing this?**

**Trickster**

**You're joking, right? You Chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?**

**Dean: And Hasselback, what about him?**

**Trickster**

**That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one.**

"Nasty piece of work, you are!"

**The Trickster laughs.**

**Trickster**

**Then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town.**

**Sam: So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?**

**Trickster**

**One, yes. It is fun. And two? This is so not about killing Dean. This joke is on you, Sam. Watching your brother die, every day? Forever?**

"What do you have against me?" Sam whines.

**Sam: You son of a bitch.**

**Trickster**

**How long will it take you to realize? You can't save your brother. No matter what.**

**Sam: Oh yeah? I kill you, this all ends now.**

**Trickster**

**Oh-oh, hey, whoa! Okay. Look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear.**

**Sam: You're lying.**

"No shit, he's a trickster!"

**Trickster**

**If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner.**

**Sam looks at Dean, then back at the Trickster.**

**Sam: No. Easier to just kill you.**

**Trickster**

**Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that.**

**The Trickster snaps his fingers.**

**Closeup of Sam's closed eyes.**

**Radio**

**Promise me I'll be back in time**

**Sam's eyes snap open.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Sam sits up in bed and stares around.**

**Radio**

**Gotta get back in time**

**Dean: What, you gonna sleep all day?**

"Already different..."

**Dean is standing by the bathroom sink.**

**Sam: No Asia.**

**Dean: Yeah, I know. This station sucks.**

**Radio**

**On a roll of the dice**

**Sam stares at the clock radio. It says WED. Sam gasps.**

"YAY!" they all cheer.

**Sam: It's Wednesday!**

**Dean: Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off, will you?**

**Sam, grinning**

**What, are you kidding me? This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard?**

**Dean: No. How many Tuesdays did you have?**

"A lot."

**Sam throws a long-sleeved shirt over his T-shirt.**

**Sam: I don't know. I lost count. Hey, wait. What do you remember?**

**Dean: I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday and then I remember running into the Trickster. But no, that's about it.**

**Sam: All right. Pack your stuff, let's get the hell out of town. Now.**

**Dean: No breakfast?**

**Sam: No breakfast.**

Que frown from Dean. "But breakfast!"

**EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY**

**Dean pulls a shotgun out of the secret compartment, puts it in a duffel bag, closes the compartment, puts the bag in the trunk, and closes the trunk. He hears someone behind him.**

**Dean: You sure we should just let the Trickster go?**

**Dean turns to face the person; it's Cal, not Sam. Cal is pointing a handgun at Dean.**

"Oh, are for real?"

**Cal**

**Gimme your wallet.**

**Dean: Whoa whoa whoa, buddy, just relax.**

**Cal**

**I am relaxed!**

**Cal is not relaxed.**

**Dean: Okay, all right, nobody wants this to end the wrong way, let's talk about it a sec.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Sam is packing. His head snaps around when he hears a gunshot.**

**Sam: Dean!**

"DOES THIS WORLD HAVE IT OUT FOR ME?"

**EXT. STREET - DAY**

**Cal runs around the corner. Sam hurries down the motel exterior stairs. Dean is on his side on the asphalt, blood on his shirt. Sam runs to him.**

**Sam: No, no, no no no, hey, hey, come on, not today, not today, this isn't supposed to happen today, come on-**

**Sam realizes Dean isn't moving. He closes his eyes and waits. Nothing happens. He opens his eyes. Dean is still dead.**

**Sam: I'm supposed to wake up.**

"Yeah, YOU ARE!"

**EXT. ROAD - NIGHT**

**A car, probably the Impala, drives across the screen. The caption at the bottom reads "Six Months Later".**

"Huh?"

**INT. CAR - NIGHT**

**Sam is at the wheel. Throughout this montage, he barely has any expression. The sound of a phone ringing.**

**V.O. Sam: It's Sam. Leave me a message.**

**Beep. While Bobby speaks, flashes of Sam shining a flashlight around, the outside of a building, Sam firing a gun.**

**V.O. Bobby**

**Sam? It's Bobby. Heard about that demon thing you took care of in Death Valley. Nice job. Been about three months we talked, though. Be nice to hear your voice. Give a Call. I'm here.**

**Beep.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - NIGHT**

**Sam opens the room door. He pulls off his overshirt; his T-shirt is blood soaked. He cuts up through the bloodstain to reveal a bleeding wound. He pours hydrogen peroxide on it and goes into the hole with a pair of something resembling tweezers, with which he pulls out a bullet. He stitches the wound.**

"Wow, tough guy," Dean says.

**INT. Hotel ROOM - NIGHT**

**Sam is eating.**

**Beep.**

**V.O. Bobby**

**Sam? Bobby again. Look, I'm worried about you.**

**Sam cleans a gun, facing a wall of maps and newspaper clippings and security-camera stills featuring the Trickster, arranged in neat lines with none overlapping.**

"Uh oh, he's turning into Dad!"

John glares at Dean, but wonders if his eldest son is right.

**V.O. Bobby**

**Just tell me you're not sitting alone somewhere obsessing over this damn Trickster. Call me, Sam. We can find it together. No one man should take something like this on alone. You hear me? By the way, that vampire nest in Austin, hell of a job.**

**Closeup of Sam's eyes. He sits up stiffly and makes the bed with military precision. He goes into the bathroom and brushes his teeth.**

**Beep.**

**V.O. Bobby**

**Sam? It's Bobby. I found him.**

"Yay Bobby!" they cheer.

**INT. MYSTERY SPOT - NIGHT**

**Bobby is kneeling on the floor turning the pages of a book, which is dead centre of a chalked diagram with three candles and three bowls of unidentified substances. Sam enters the room behind him. Bobby stands.**

**Bobby: It's good to see you, boy.**

**He hugs Sam, who doesn't respond. Bobby pulls back.**

**Sam: What are we doing here, Bobby?**

**Bobby: Well, it's the last place we're sure the Trickster worked his magic.**

**Sam: So?**

**Bobby: So you want this thing? I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here.**

"Somehow I doubt it'll work."

**Sam: What do we need?**

**Bobby: Blood.**

**Sam: How much blood?**

**Bobby: Ritual says near a gallon. And it's gotta be fresh, too.**

**Sam: Meaning we have to bleed a person dry.**

**Bobby: And it's gotta be tonight. Or not for another fifty years.**

**Sam: Then let's go get some.**

**Sam turns to leave. Bobby doesn't move. Sam notices and turns back.**

**Bobby: You break my heart, kid.**

"He's breaking all of ours, trust me."

**Sam: What?**

**Bobby: I'm not gonna let you murder an innocent man.**

**Sam: Then why'd you bring me here?**

**Bobby: Why? Because it was the only way you'd see me! Because I'm trying to knock some sense into you! Because I thought you'd back down from killing a man!**

**Sam: Well, you thought wrong. Leave the stuff, I'll do it myself.**

**Bobby: I told you, I'm not gonna let you kill a man.**

**Sam, shouting**

**It's none of your damn business what I do!**

**Bobby: You want your brother back so bad?**

**Bobby leans down and pulls a knife out of his bag. He holds it up to Sam.**

**Bobby: Fine.**

**Sam eyes the knife.**

**Sam: what are you talking about?**

**Bobby: Better me than a civilian.**

Bobby pales. "I wouldn't do somethin like that..." he says to himself, and no one else hears.

**Bobby holds the knife out to Sam.**

**Sam: You're crazy, Bobby. I'm not killing you.**

**Bobby: Oh, now I'm the crazy one. Look, Sam, I'm old, I'm coming near the end of my trail. But you can keep fighting. Saving folk. But you need your brother. Let me get him back to you.**

**Sam: Bobby-**

**Bobby: You and Dean, you boys are the closest thing I have to family. I wanna do this.**

**Sam takes the knife.**

**Sam: Okay.**

"SAM WHAT THE HELL!" Dean bellows, slapping him.

**Bobby: Good.**

**Bobby turns around and goes to his knees.**

**Bobby: Just make it quick.**

**Sam waits.**

**Bobby: Do it, son.**

**Sam: Yeah, okay, Bobby.**

**Sam pulls a stake out of his shirt.**

**Sam: But you wanna know why?**

**Sam grabs Bobby around the throat and shoves the stake through his back. The tip comes out Bobby's chest.**

"Ooohh!" came from the room as they understood.

**Sam: Because you're not Bobby.**

**Sam twists the stake. Blood spurts out of the wound.**

**Bobby goes still and falls forward. Sam lets go of him, then stares at Bobby's corpse. Nothing happens.**

**Sam: Bobby? Bobby! Bobby!**

**Bobby's corpse vanishes. The stake falls over, then shoots over Sam's shoulder into the hand of the Trickster. Sam turns to face him.**

**Trickster**

**You're right. I was just screwing with you. Pretty good, though, Sam. Smart. Let me tell you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands. Holy Full Metal Jacket.**

"You know, I'm dead cause of him, but he's still awesome!" Dean chuckles.

**Sam: Bring him back.**

**Trickster**

**Who, Dean? Didn't my girl send you flowers? Dean's dead. He ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak.**

**Sam: Just take us back to that Tuesday-er, Wednesday-when it all started. Please. We won't come after you, I swear.**

**Trickster**

**You swear.**

**Sam: Yes.**

**Trickster**

**I don't know. Even if I could-**

**Sam: You can.**

**Trickster**

**True. But that don't mean I should. Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into that freakish Cro-Magnon skull of yours.**

"Why would you try and teach him a lesson?"

**Sam: Lesson? What lesson?**

**Trickster**

**This obsession to save Dean? The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain. Dean's your weakness. And the bad guys know it, too. It's gonna be the death of you, Sam. Sometimes you just gotta let people go.**

"You know, he's right." Dean says, surprising everyone. But, they all agree none the less.

**Sam: He's my brother.**

**Trickster**

**Yup. And like it or not, this is what life's gonna be like without him.**

**Sam: Please. Just-please.**

**Trickster**

**I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall. Okay, look. This all stopped being fun months ago. You're Travis Bickle in a skirt, pal. I'm over it.**

"See? He's awesome. He's giving me another chance!"

**Sam: Meaning what?**

**Trickster**

**Meaning that's for me to know and you to find out.**

**The Trickster snaps his fingers.**

**Closeup of Sam's closed eyes.**

**Radio**

**Promise me I'll be back in time**

**Sam's eyes snap open.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Sam sits up in bed and stares around.**

**Radio**

**Gotta get back in time**

**Dean: What, you gonna sleep all day?**

**Dean is standing by the bathroom sink brushing his teeth.**

**Dean: I know, no Asia. This station sucks.**

**Radio**

**On a roll of the dice**

**Sam checks the clock radio. It says WED.**

**Sam: It's Wednesday.**

**Dean: Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off.**

**Sam throws off the covers and goes to pull Dean into a hug.**

**Dean: Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?**

"Back to that, are we now?"

**Sam: Enough. What, uh, what do you remember?**

**Dean: I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday. I remember getting up with the Trickster. That's about it.**

**Sam nods.**

**Sam: Let's go.**

**Dean: No breakfast?**

**Sam: No breakfast.**

**Dean: All right, I'll pack the car.**

**Sam: Wait, you're not going anywhere alone.**

**Dean: It's the parking lot, Sam.**

"And you got shot in the parking lot, Dean." Sam mumbles.

**Sam: Just-just trust me.**

**Sam, dressed, zips closed a bag. Dean opens the door, then turns back.**

**Dean: Hey, you don't look so good. Something else happen?**

**Sam says nothing for a moment.**

**Sam: I just had a really weird dream.**

**Dean nods.**

**Dean: Clowns or midgets?**

**Sam looks up. Dean grins. Sam tries to smile. He picks up his bag. Dean leaves. Sam follows, stopping at the door to look back at the unmade bed. Sam turns off the light and closes the door.**

No one had a particular reaction to the last scene, so Dean bounded to stick in the next DVD, which read, _Tall Tales_.


	7. Chapter 7

**So some people have been asking why some of the more important episodes weren't included in my list. The reason is that there WILL be a SEQUEL, in which I will include the more important episodes. This first fix is mostly my favourite episodes, the next one will be the important ones only.**

**I thank you for the awesome reviews, but I only keep going if I get more reviews! *Hint hint***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there avid readers! I have been late with this update, but don't kill me for I have a legit reason!**

**Recently my grandmother developed Ciatica (spelling?), which is a nerve being crushed down the back, and she's 91, with a hip problem on top of it. I've been helping take care of her and haven't had the time to update since.**

**So, anyway, I have had another particular review by someone who signed as **_**Starkess**_**, but wasn't signed in so I wasn't able to PM them, but what they said was this:**

_**Oooh... Just thought of this but... what if you drag in future Dean, Sam , Castiel & Maybe others- Later on in the fic? I'm not trying to take over your writing, It's just suggestion... what do you think?**_

**Well, my dear Starkess... I must say that I believe you are a genius! I hadn't started writing this chapter when I saw this, and I stared open mouthed for a few seconds before laughing evilly at the ideas in my head due to your comment. **

**So, my dear Starkess, I give you the future!**

_**Chapter Seven: Tall Tales,**_

As the DVD was about to be pushed in, John sniffed. "So you smell that?" he asked around.

Everyone else took a sniff. "Sulfur," Bobby growled, "but how in hell did a demon get in?"

Well, apparently the demon hadn't gotten in yet, because soon three bodies fell from the ceiling, two men and a woman. The crash-landed on the hardwood floor, groaning.

"This is the last time I trust you with time travel, Clarence," the woman groaned. "I agree with the whore!" one of the men added, and the room blinked as they recognized the voice of the demon Crowley.

The three rose, staring around the room. "Hey, that's Castiel and Crowley!" Sam cried, standing up and pointing.

The angel sighed, and snapped his fingers. Two seating areas, one armchair and one love seat, appeared behind them. They sat, with Meg and Castiel on the love seat and Crowley on the armchair.

"We have decided to join you in this little... Marathon," the woman said, summoning herself a bottle of vodka.

Dean leered at her. "And you are?" he asked suggestively. John and Bobby groaned.

"Meg," she replied, flashing her demon eyes. Castiel stared at Dean and Sam. "You are much shorter than I recall, with much less hair," he said flatly.

Sam blinked, and Dean snorted. "Now that I think about it," his brother chuckled, "future you has girly hair!"

A pillow was thrown at those who laughed. Meg rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't, I've been inside of him, and he is _no girl_, if you catch my drift."

Bobby, John, and the boys' eyes went wide. "YOU POSSESSED MY SON?" John bellowed.

Meg waved her hand. "His own fault, he pissed me off."

John was walking towards her, but stopped as she continued. "I'm also the reason Dean-o almost dies, but that's beside the point."

Had Castiel not been right beside her, the flying machete would have certainly decapitated her. As it was, he barely caught it.

"Enough! Can we watch already?" Crowley huffed.

**EXT. CRAWFORD HALL - NIGHT**

**A middle-aged man in a suit and overcoat walks towards an impressive university building. Outside, a young attractive woman in a white dress is posed seductively, fixing her shoe.**

"You thinking Lady in White?" Dean whispered to Sam, who nodded.

**PROFESSOR**

**Excuse me. Are you lost?**

**Girl: No. I've been waiting for you, professor.**

**PROFESSOR**

**Oh, are you in one of my classes?**

**Girl: Don't you recognize me?**

"Wait, it doesn't fit the M.O," Sam said slowly to Dean.

**PROFESSOR**

**We-ell, they're big classes. Anyway, my office hours are Tuesday and Thursday mornings.**

**Girl: Really? I was hoping I could see you now.**

**PROFESSOR**

**Um, well, since you asked so nicely. Come on.**

"What a douche bag!" Dean huffed.

**INT. OFFICE - NIGHT**

**Girl: Such a handsome photo.**

**PROFESSOR**

**Oh, that old thing. So, what can I do for you? How's the paper coming?**

**Girl: Um, professor, I, uh, I have a confession to make.**

**PROFESSOR**

**Oh? What's that?**

**Girl: I'm not really one of your Students.**

"This is just getting weird," John muttered, earning humorous smirks from Meg and Cas.

**PROFESSOR**

**Really? Then why are you here?**

**Girl: (looks at him suggestively, then gets nervous)**

**Maybe I should just go.**

**PROFESSOR**

**Wait. I get it. I understand how you're feeling, and it's only natural. You are young and wide-eyed, and I'm somewhat of a celebrity around here. Don't get me wrong, you're a very beautiful girl, but it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you. I just, um, I just respect you too much.**

"Liar," Bobby mutters.

**He kisses her; her face turns hideously grey and rotted; he pulls back in horror.**

**PROFESSOR**

**Oh my god.**

**Girl: What? Don't you like me anymore? Don't you want me?**

**EXT. CRAWFORD HALL - NIGHT**

**A Janitor locks the front door and walks away. A body falls behind him with a heavy crunch. He turns back to see the Professor dead on the steps.**

"That Janitor looked familiar..." Sam murmured, and Dean, who heard him, nodded.

**EXT. Hotel - DAY**

**Subtitle: One Week Later**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Music note: In this scene, the radio is playing "Walk Away" by Joe Walsh**

**Sam is sitting on the couch looking through books; he rubs his face tiredly. Dean is sitting up on the bed behind him, listening to the radio and eating something messy (chili cheese fries?) from a disposable plate.**

**Sam: (annoyed)**

**Dude. You mind not eating those on my bed?**

**Dean: No, I don't mind.**

"Jerk," Sam whines.

"Bitch!"

**(he eats another)**

**How's research going?**

**Sam: You know how it's going? Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer.**

**Dean: (nods sarcastically)**

**Hmm.**

**Sam: Can you turn that down please?**

**Dean: Yeah, absolutely.**

**(he turns the music up louder)**

"Well it has been established that you were having some sort of argument," Bobby says. Dean rolls his eyes. "No, you don't say!"

**Sam: You know what? Maybe, uh, maybe you should just go somewhere for a while.**

**Dean: (shuts off the radio and looks up, snappish)**

**Hey, I'd love to. That's a great idea. Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell.**

**Sam: Dean, I told you, I have nothing to do with-**

**He's cut off by a loud knock on the door. Sam stands and goes to the door; he looks through the peephole and then back at Dean, then opens the door. Outside is Bobby.**

"BOBBY!" Sam and Dean cheer, earning amused chuckles from the future people.

**Sam: Hey, Bobby.**

**Bobby: (entering, hands in his pockets)**

**Boys.**

**Dean: (standing and approaching)**

**Hey, Bobby.**

**Bobby: It's good to see you again so soon.**

**Sam: Yeah, thanks for coming. Come on in.**

**Dean: (shaking Bobby's hand firmly)**

**Thank god you're here.**

"My father ad nothing to do with his appearance, I assure you," Cas said in monotone. Meg sighed. "You'll understand someday, Clarence," she replied.

**Bobby: So um, what didn't you want to talk to me on the phone about?**

**Sam: It's this job we're working. We weren't sure you'd believe us.**

**Bobby: Well, I can believe a lot.**

Snorts echo through the room.

**Sam: Yeah, no, no, it's just, we've never seen anything like it,**

**Dean: Not even close —**

**Sam: And we thought we could use some fresh eyes.**

**Bobby: Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?**

**Sam: Yeah, um, all right.**

**Sam gestures to the bed; Bobby picks up the empty takeout tray and peers at it, sets it aside, and sits down.**

**Sam: So, it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper.**

**FLASHBACK 1A (Sam POV) - INT. BAR - NIGHT**

**Sam is sitting at a table with a cocky jock boy (Curtis) and a dippy attractive girl (Jen); he sets a voice recorder down on the table.**

**Curtis**

**Yeah, we both had the professor for Ethics and Morality.**

**Sam: Yeah? So why do you think he did it?**

**Jen**

**Who knows? I mean, he was tenured, wife and kids. His book is like a really big deal. Then again...**

**(she leans in conspiratorially)**

**Who's to say it was suicide?**

"Well, for a college kid, she sure has the brains!" Dean hums. Sam blinks. "Dude, that made no sense!" he accuses. Dean rolls his eyes.

**Curtis**

**(scoffing)**

**Jen, come on.**

**Sam: (feigning surprise)**

**Well, what else could it be?**

**Jen**

**Well, you know about Crawford Hall?**

**Sam: No, I don't, actually.**

**Curtis**

**It's a bunch of crap, it's a total urban legend.**

"I'll bet."

**Jen**

**Yeah well, Heather's mom went to school here, and she knew the girl?**

**Sam: Wait, what girl?**

**Jen**

**Thirty years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor. He broke it off, she jumped out the window and killed herself.**

"Honey, that ain't no ghost."

All eyes went to the speaker, Meg, who looks offended. "I do have a brain," she huffs.

**Sam: You know her name?**

**Jen**

**No. But they say she jumped from room six-six-nine. Get it? You turn the nine upside down?**

**(Sam nods; the Boy laughs.)**

**So now she haunts the building. And anyone who sees her? They don't live to tell the tale.**

**Curtis**

**Well if no one lives to tell the tale then how does the tale get told?**

Face-palms went throughout the room, barring Cas. "I do not understand why you have all hit yourselves," he says.

Cue the exasperated sigh from Crowley and the odd looks from the present-day group. Meg only pats his head lightly.

**Jen**

**Curtis! Shut up!**

**Sam: You know what? Uh, thanks a lot guys. Excuse me.**

**Elsewhere in the bar, close in on three shot glasses filled with dark bluish-purple liquid. Dean's hand slides into frame and takes one; he slams all three in succession. Sam approaches.**

**Sam: Dean. Dean, what are you drinking?**

**Dean: (burps)**

"Gross dude, just gross!"

**I don't know, man, I think they're called purple nurples?**

Meg rolls her eyes.

**Sam: Okay, well listen. I think maybe we should go check out the professor's office.**

**Dean: Oh, no, no, no, I can't right now, I've got some... feisty little wildcat on the hook, I'm about to - zzzzp - reel her in. I'll introduce you.**

**Pan up fishnet stockings and a tight miniskirt to reveal a sloppy drunk, heavily made up blond girl.**

"Ewww... so not my type!" Dean groans.

**Sam: Dean -**

**Dean: Starla! Starla, hey. This is my shuttle co-pilot Major Tom. Major Tom, Starla.**

More face-palms echo, and this time Cas joins, only a little late and hitting himself too hard.

Meg sighs.

**Starla**

**(draping an arm around Dean)**

**Enchante.**

**Sam: Hi.**

**Starla gags, covering her mouth, then looks up grinning.**

**Starla**

**Sorry. Just trying to keep my liquor down!**

**Dean: Yeah! Good job.**

**(to Sam)**

**Hey. Good news. She's got a sister.**

**He leans back into Starla's arm again, both of them grinning suggestively.**

**END FLASHBACK 1A**

**The scene freeze-frames as Dean's voice (present-day) cuts in.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Dean: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute.**

**Sam: What?**

**Dean: Come on, dude, that's not how it happened.**

**Sam: No? So you never drank a purple nurple?**

"Hope not," Dean mumbles.

**Dean: Yeah, maybe that, but I don't say things like "feisty little wildcat". And her name wasn't Starla.**

**Sam: Then what was it?**

**Dean: I don't know.**

"Smooth," Bobby grunts.

**(to Bobby, taking up the story)**

**But she was a classy chick. She was a grad Student, anthropology and folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories.**

**FLASHBACK 1B (Dean POV) - INT. BAR - NIGHT**

**The feel of the scene is very different - we pan up the girl's body again, but this time she's in black heels and a sleek black cocktail dress. She and Dean each hold a purple nurple and toast with them.**

**Girl: Here's to...**

**Dean: Here's to us.**

**Girl: My god. You... are attractive.**

Sam chokes on his newly acquired scotch (thank you, Crowley), chuckling. "You are such a loser and a liar!" he gasps.

**Dean: Thanks. But no time for that now. You need to tell me about this urban legend. Please. Lives are at stake.**

**Girl: Sorry, I just . . . can't even concentrate. It's like staring . . . into the sun.**

**She reaches up and pulls his head towards her for a slow kiss. Sam approaches behind them with an extreme Bitchface and his jacket slung over his shoulder.**

**Sam: (exaggerated prissy tone)**

**Dean! What do you think you're doing?**

Everyone pauses for a minute before Cas glances at Sam. "I never knew you were a transgender, Samuel," he says, not joking in the slightest.

Sams blush could have fed Africa if it were food.

**Dean: (smooth and casual)**

**Sam, please. If you wouldn't mind, give me five minutes here.**

**Sam: Dean, this is a very serious investigation. We don't have any time for any of your blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah Blah!**

Cas shakes his head. "Sam never was good with words."

Sam looks affronted at this.

**Dean leans in to kiss the Girl again as Sam continues blabidiblahing behind him.**

**Sam: Blah!**

"THAT FACE WAS PRICELESS!" Dean cries, tears falling down. Cas blinks. "Dean, are you injured?" he asks.

Meg kissing his cheek. "He's fine, Clarence," she tells him.

**END FLASHBACK 1B**

**The scene freeze-frames again on Sam's face.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - NIGHT**

**Sam: (sarcastic)**

**Right. And that's how it really happened.**

**(Dean shrugs)**

**I don't sound like that, Dean!**

**Dean: That's what you sound like to me.**

Sam hits Dean with a pillow. Hard. Unfortunately, it rebounds onto Cas, who grins evilly.

Suddenly, everyone was covered in pillow-feathers, with a grinning angel covered in honey. Meg and Crowley sigh. "He's still a little loopy," Meg explains.

**Bobby: (staring at them)**

**Okay. What's going on with you two?**

**Sam: Nothing. Noth- it's nothing.**

**Bobby: No, come on. You're bickering like an old married couple.**

**Dean: (getting up and crossing to the kitchenette)**

**No, see married couples can get divorced. We're like, uh, Siamese twins.**

"True," Dean said, picking feathers off of his face.

**Sam: (like it's something he's said many times before)**

**It's conjoined twins!**

**Dean: See what I mean?**

Sam huffs. "I give up trying to teach you. You're just going to drop out anyway."

"Actually, he does drop out," Crowley decides to say, and Sam looks horrified, moving closer to the demon. "I don't know you!" he yells to Dean, running to sit down at Crowleys feet. The demon blinks, and then pats Sams head. "Good Moose," he praises.

John feels a twitch in his eyes. "Don't you go possessing my son, Demon!" he snarls. Crowley waved a and. "I already have. But, unlike Meg," he continued, seeing the look on Johns face, "I did it to save him. He was being possessed by an angel."

John pauses. Then, he shakes Crowleys hand. "I like you," he states, earning an incredulous look from Dean. _(Just to clear thing up, Cas is from Season 07, after episode 17, so he's loopy. Meg is from right before she was kidnapped by Crowley. Crowley is from the final episode of season 9, after Dean becomes a demon.)_

**Sam: Look, it,**

**(sighs)**

**We've just been on the road for too long. Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it.**

**Bobby: Okay.**

**Sam: So anyway. We figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime.**

**FLASHBACK 2 (Sam POV)**

**INT. CRAWFORD HALL - NIGHT**

**The Janitor from the teaser lets Sam and Dean (posing as electricians) into the professor's office.**

**Sam: So, how long have you been working here?**

**Janitor**

**I've been mopping this floor for six years. There you go, guys.**

"Sounds familiar, too," Sam mutters, and Cas, Meg, and Crowley give each other looks.

**(seeing Sam's EMF reader)**

**What the heck's that for?**

**Sam: Just find a wire in the walls.**

**Janitor**

**Huh. Wow. Not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good.**

**Dean: Why's that?**

**Janitor**

**(bluntly)**

**He's dead.**

"So eloquent, Mr. Janitor!"

**Dean: Oh. What happened?**

**Janitor**

**He went out that window. Right there.**

**Sam: Yeah? Were you working that night?**

**Janitor**

**I'm the one who found him.**

**Sam: You see it happen?**

**Dean sees a bowl of nuts on the side table and eats one.**

**Janitor**

**No. I just saw him come up here, and uh, well.**

**Sam: What?**

**Janitor**

**He wasn't alone.**

**Dean comes into frame, his cheeks stuffed with nuts. He's holding the bowl and continues eating them throughout the scene.**

"Seriously, Dean?"

**Dean: (muffled)**

**Who was he with?**

**Freeze-frame on Dean's chipmunk face.**

**Dean (V.O): Come on! I ate one, maybe two!**

"Is this supposed to be a sitcom?" Bobby asks, amused.

**Sam (V.O) Just let me tell it, okay?**

**Scene starts up again.**

**Janitor**

**He was with a young lady. I told the cops about her, but uh, I guess they never found her.**

**Sam: You saw this girl go in, huh? Did you ever see her come out?**

**Janitor**

**Now that you mention it, no.**

**Sam: You ever see her before, around?**

**Janitor**

**Well, not her.**

"Man was a man-whore, so no shit!"

John whacked Dean for his language, causing Crowley to smirk. "Language, Squirrel!" he chastises.

Dean looks offended. "Squirrel? Sammy gets Moose and I get Squirrel? Dude, you need better nicknames!"

Crowley pouts slightly. "Future you doesn't care much," he mutters.

**Dean: (still muffled; Sam glares at him)**

**What do you mean?**

**Janitor**

**I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but uh . . . Mister Morality? He brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat.**

"Ewww..." Sam groans, and our King of Hell grins. He pats his head. "When you're older, Moose," he says ominously.

**Dean laughs delightedly; Sam glares, Janitor grins.**

**Sam: One more thing. This building, it only has four stories, right?**

**Janitor**

**Yeah.**

**Sam: So there wouldn't be a room six-six-nine?**

**Janitor**

**'Course not. Why do you ask?**

**Sam: Aw, just curious. Thanks.**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - NIGHT**

**Still part of the Flashback - They return to the hotel and Sam sits at the table; Dean gets a beer out of the fridge for each of them.**

**Sam: Well, no traces of EMF, that's for sure.**

**Dean: And the room six-six-nine's a load of crap.**

**Sam: So what do you think? The professor's just a jumper? A legend's just a legend?**

**Dean: I don't know. I mean, the uh, girl the Janitor described, that's pretty weird.**

**Sam: Yeah.**

**Dean: We oughta check out the history of the building. See if any co-ed ganked herself there.**

**Sam: Yeah, you're right.**

**(he opens up his laptop, then stares at the screen, confused.)**

**Dude. Were you on my computer?**

**Dean: No.**

**Sam: Oh really? 'Cause it's frozen now. On uh, ****.**

John spit out his beer. He gave his son a look, and Dean had the decency to look ashamed.

**(Dean frowns, winces, and retreats)**

**Dean! Would you - just - don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?**

**Dean: Why don't you control your O.C.D.?**

"Moose doesn't have O.C.D..." Crowley mumbles. _(By the way, for the sake of my fanfiction, Crowley and Sam end up 'together' a few months after Dean becomes a demon. Dean is also with Cas, but Cas doesn't know it yet because he's not from that time.)_

**END FLASHBACK 2**

**INT. Hotel ROOM - DAY**

**Bobby: But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?**

**Sam: No. History's clean.**

**Bobby: Then it's not a haunting.**

"No shit."

**Dean: Maybe not. Tell you the truth, we're not really sure.**

**Bobby: What do you mean, you're not sure?**

**Sam: Well, it's weird.**

**Bobby: What's weird?**

**Dean: This next part, we uh, we didn't see it happen ourselves exactly, but it's pretty friggin weird. Even for us.**

**FLASHBACK 3 (Dean POV)**

**EXT. CRAWFORD HALL - NIGHT**

**Curtis walks alone through the campus. He hears a noise and turns, startled, then keeps walking, laughing at himself. He hears another noise and stops, looking straight up. He walks more carefully, hands in pockets. Suddenly a bright light whooshes on overhead and he cringes, arms over his head. He starts running, but trips and falls; a bright beam of light shoots down and grabs him like a tractor beam, pulling him up. He screams and flails.**

"... Huh?"

Crowley smirks. "Ah, I remember being told about that one!"

**INT. Hotel - DAY**

**Bobby: Aliens?**

**Dean: Yeah.**

**Bobby: Aliens?**

**Dean: Yeah.**

**Bobby: Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people.**

**Dean: Hey, believe me. We know.**

**Bobby: My whole life i've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks.**

**Sam: Yeah, that's what we thought. But...we figured we'd at least talk to the guy.**

**FLASHBACK 4 (UNCLEAR POV)**

**INT. BAR - NIGHT**

**Dean is seated next to Curtis, who has three full shot glasses lined up in front of him. Sam is standing nearby. Curtis takes a shot.**

**Dean: Hey, you ought to give those purple nurples a shot.**

"Dean, they looked gross," Sam mutters, leaning into Crowleys leg.

Dean, who noticed the movement, narrowed his eyes.

**Sam: So, what happened, Curtis?**

**Curtis**

**You won't believe me. Nobody does.**

**Sam: Give us a chance.**

**Curtis**

**I do not want this in the papers.**

**Dean: Off the record, then.**

**Curtis**

**I, uh... I blacked out, and...I lost time, and when I woke up, I don't know where I was.**

**INT - MYSTERIOUS PLACE**

**We see Curtis lying on a medical table, bright lights in his eyes. A blurry alien face appears above him.**

**Sam: [sitting]**

**Then what?**

**Curtis**

**[flashing back and forth between the memory and the present]**

**They did tests on me. And, uh...**

**[takes another shot]**

**They, uh... They probed me.**

**[Sam turns his face away, struggling not to laugh]**

Currently, Sam had no such troubles with his laughter. Crowley and Meg joined in, and Cas just looked oddly un-confused. "I understand that reference!" he cheers, and confetti rains down from the ceiling. Bobby blinks, unamused. "I'm not cleaning it..."

**Dean: They probed you?**

**Curtis**

**Yeah, they probed me. Again and a- Again and - And again.**

**[takes another shot]**

**And again and again and again... And then one more time.**

**Dean: Yikes.**

**Curtis**

**And that's not even the worst of it.**

**Dean: How could it get any worse? Some alien made you his bitch.**

John rolls his eyes at his sons laughter.

**[he's smirking. Curtis glares, Dean stops smirking]**

**Curtis**

**They... They made me... Slow dance!**

Silence ensued before Crowley couldn't take it anymore and burst into veracious laughter, Sam and Meg soon joining. Everyone else only looked fairly amused.

**INT - MYSTERIOUS PLACE**

**Close on a rotating disco ball, pan down to a dance floor where Curtis is slow dancing with a short alien figure.**

**INT - BAR**

**Cut back to Dean and Sam's reaction to this. Freeze frame, Bobby's voice cuts in.**

**Bobby: You guys are exaggerating again, huh?**

**END FLASHBACK**

**INT. Hotel - PRESENT**

**Sam: No no.**

**Bobby: Then this frat boy's just nuts.**

**Dean: We're not so sure.**

**FLASHBACK 5 (UNCLEAR POV)**

**EXT. CAMPUS - DAY**

**Sam and Dean are standing over a large, perfectly round scorch mark in the ground.**

**Sam: I'm telling you, Dean, This was made by some kind of jet engine.**

**Dean: You mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?**

"This is just way too weird for us. And we know weird."

**Sam: What else could it be?**

**Dean: What the hell?**

**Sam: I don't know.**

**Dean: Seriously, dude - What the hell?**

**Sam: I don't know. I mean, first the haunting. Now this? The timing alone - There's got to be some kind of connection.**

**Dean: You mean between the angry spirit and the sexed-Up E.T.? What could the connection possibly be?**

**FLASHBACK FREEZES**

**Dean (V.O): But what could we do? So we just kept on digging.**

**FLASHBACK RESUMES (Dean POV)**

**They are talking with another college Student**

**Sam: So, you and this guy, Curtis - You were in the Same house?**

**Student**

**Yeah.**

**Dean: You heard what happened to him, right?**

**Student**

**Yeah, he says it was aliens, but, you know, whatever.**

**Sam: [with exaggerated concern]**

**Look, man, I - I know this all has to be so hard.**

"This is Deans point of view, right?" Sam deadpans.

**Student**

**Um, not so much.**

**Sam: But I want you to know... I'm here for you. You brave little soldier. I acknowledge your pain. Come here.**

**[grabs him in a hug]**

**You're too precious for this world.**

Laughter rises from everyone other than Sam and Crowley. Crowley pats his shoulder. "They'll get theirs," he says.

There's a loud knocking (or pounding, more like) on the front door. Bobby huffs. "It's open!" he yells, "Come in!"

A very angry Sheriff barges through the living room. "Bobby Singer!" she growls, "the entire street is complaining about all the freaking laughter coming from this place!"

"Sorry, Sheriff Mills," Bobby grumbles, then looks up. "Do you want to watch the future?" he asks plainly. She blinks. "You're a nut job, Singer!" she shakes her head, finally noticing the other occupants. "What are you really watching? And who are you? Singer has no friends!"

"I'm John, those are my sons Dean and Sam, that's obviously Bobby, then there's Crowley, Meg, and Castiel." John tells her, pointing to everyone.

Crowley smiles. "Good to see you again, Jody. I'm from the year 2015. We went on a date, I nearly killed you, and you hate my guts." he pauses. "Oh! And you and Robert over there get it on before he dies."

Bobby blinks. "Huh?" he asks, eyes wide.

Jody sits on the chair beside Dean. "Um, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'll just sit here and watch with you..."

Well, she obviously thought they were all psychopathic killers in disguise.

**FLASHBACK FREEZES**

**INT. Hotel - DAY**

**Sam: I never said that!**

**Dean: You're always saying pansy stuff like that.**

**FLASHBACK RESUMES**

**Student**

**Well, um... Yeah, uh, thanks.**

**[Sam releases him]**

**Thanks for the hug, but, uh, I'm okay. Really. To tell you the truth, whatever happened to Curtis, he had it coming.**

**Dean: Why is that?**

**Student**

**He's our pledge master. Put us through hell this semester, and got off on it. So now he knows how we feel.**

**Dean: [to Sam]**

**It's okay.**

**INT. Hotel - FLASHBACK CONTINUES**

**[Dean and Sam return to their motel room]**

**Dean: Still doesn't make a lick of sense. But, hey, at least there's one connection.**

**Sam: Between what?**

**Dean: The victims. The professor and the frat guy - They're both dicks.**

Jody looks around the room as they snort. "Am I missing something?" she asks. They all look at her. "You missed 3/4th's of the episode," Cas says plainly.

**Sam: That's a connection?**

**Dean: You got anything better to go on, i'd love to hear it.**

**Sam: [looking in his bag]**

**Where's my laptop?**

**Dean: I don't know.**

**[Sam continues to search, getting more frustrated]**

**Think about it. A philandering professor gets a dead girl. A pledge master gets hazed.**

**Sam: I left it in here.**

**Dean: You obviously didn't. I mean, these punishments-they're almost poetic. Actually, it'd be more like a limerick, but still -**

**Sam: [approaching Dean]**

**Okay, hilarious. Ha ha. Where'd you hide it?**

"Sammy, I didn't take it!" Dean whines. Jody blinks. "Wait, that's you two?" she asks, still unbelieving. They nod. "Unfortunately. I mean, Sams hair gets L-O-N-G!"

Sam throws a pillow at him, making extra sure not to let Cas see. They were still a little feathery, and Jody was the only clean one so far. They didn't need her running away looking like a chicken coop.

**Dean: What, your computer?**

**Sam: Yeah, where'd you hide it?**

**Dean: Why would i take your computer?**

**Sam: Because no one else could have. We keep the door locked. We never let any maids in.**

**Dean: Looks like you lost it, Poindexter.**

**Sam: Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you.**

**Dean: What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around.**

Cue the snorts from those who know Dean.

**Sam: Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge.**

**Dean: What's wrong with my food?**

**Sam: It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism. All I ask from you, the one thing, is that you don't mess with my stuff!**

"Ewww... Clean out the fridge, Dean-o!" Meg says, disgusted. Jody was also looking a little ill, and moved a little further from Dean. Which only got her close to Bobby, though.

**Dean: You done?**

**Sam: You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?**

**Dean: It'd be the last thing you ever did.**

**FLASHBACK FREEZES**

**INT. Hotel**

**Bobby: Did you take his computer?**

**Dean: Serves him right, but, no.**

**Sam: Well, I didn't lose it. 'Cause i don't lose things.**

**Dean: Oh, that's right, 'cause he's Mr. Perfect.**

**Bobby: Okay, okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened next?**

**Sam: There was one more victim. Now, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy - He was a research scientist. Animal testing.**

**Dean: Yeah, you know - A dick, which fits the pattern.**

**FLASHBACK 6**

**EXT. CAMPUS - NIGHT**

**Research Scientist leaves a campus building, heading towards the street. He sees something shiny in the gutter and stops. He looks around cautiously, then gets down on hands and knees to see it better. It is a gold watch. He gets all the way down and sticks and arm through the gutter bars, trying to reach it. He struggles. Close on his face as something grabs him. He begins screaming and struggling as blood spatters on his face.**

Jody looks even more ill than before. "What the hell is this?" she asks meekly. "The future. Welcome to our everyday lives, Sheriff Mills," Bobby snorted.

She gazed at him in horror.

**INT. MORGUE - NIGHT**

**A window latch slides aside as Sam opens it from the outside with a small knife. Flashlights in hand, Sam crawls through the window.**

**Dean: Hey.**

**[tosses his flashlight to Sam, then climbs through. Dean opens a body drawer and shines his light through. He grimaces.]**

**Well, this ought to be quick.**

**[They slide the drawer out and gingerly peel off the bloody blanket, revealing extremely mangled remains]**

**Dean: OK, That is just nasty.**

"You realize that what you're doing is illegal, right?" Obviously that was Jody.

"They impersonate the FBI for half of their lives, I think this is weak," Crowley says bluntly.

**Sam: Uh, yeah.**

**Dean: Mutilated?**

**Sam: Looks to me like something was hungry.**

**Dean: They identify him yet?**

**Sam: Yeah. A research scientist at the college. Guess where his office was, by the way. Crawford Hall, Same as the professor.**

**Dean: That's right where the frat boy had his close encounter.**

**Sam: Yeah. Hey, grab me that thing, would you?**

**[Dean slides a magnifyer/light over to Sam, who peers through it at the corpse.]**

**Thanks.**

**Dean: What is it?**

**Sam: Looks like a... A belly scale?**

"A gator? Gator in the sewers?" Bobby asks, an eyebrow raised.

**Dean: A belly scale? From what?**

**Sam: Uh... An alligator?**

**Dean: An alligator in the sewer. Come on.**

**Sam: What? Well, Dean, it's a classic urban legend. A kid flushes a baby gator down the toilet, and it grows huge in the tunnels.**

**Dean: But no one's ever really found one. They're not real.**

**Sam: Neither's alien abduction, but something chomped on this guy.**

"... Alien abduction?"

"Don't ask," John murmurs.

**Dean: This couldn't get any weirder.**

**Sam: Maybe we should get some help. I'll call Bobby. Maybe he's run into something like this before.**

"Why would a drunk have run into that?" Jody asks, skeptical.

**Dean: Oh, I'm sure he has. Just your typical haunted campus, Alien abduction, alligator-in-the-sewer gig. Yeah, it's simple.**

**FLASHBACK PAUSES**

**Sam (PRESENT)**

**We decided to search the sewer anyway, so we split up, each taking one end of campus.**

**Bobby: Did you find anything?**

**Dean: Yeah, I found something, just not in the sewer.**

**FLASHBACK**

**EXT. CAMPUS - NIGHT**

**Dean emerges from the sewer and enters the alley where the Impala is parked. All four tires are flat.**

**Dean: Son of a bitch!**

**[He circles the car and finds a money clip on the ground, engraved with "S.W."]**

**Dean: Sam!**

**INT. Hotel - DAY**

**Sam is reading a book as Dean enters.**

**Dean: You think this is funny?**

**Sam: It depends. What?**

**Dean: The car!**

**Sam: What about the car?**

**Dean: You can't let the air out of the tires. You're gonna bend the rims!**

"Always the car!" Crowley whines. "But my bestie, why you no kill with me instead of praising that piece of shit car?"

John and Deal growl, and Sam grins. "Yay, I'm not alone!" he pauses. "Do I have a new car?" Crowley nods. Dean hurumphs. "Why'd you call me Bestie for?"

"Because you are, in my time."

**Sam: Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't go near your car.**

**Dean: Oh, yeah? Huh. Then how'd I find this?**

**[holds up the money clip. Sam pats his pocket, stands.]**

**Sam: Hey, give me back my money.**

**Dean: Oh, no, no. Consider it reparations. For, uh, emotional trauma.**

"It's just a car, Dean," surprisingly it was Cas who said it.

**Sam: Yeah, very funny. Now, give it back.**

**[reaches for it]**

**Dean: No.**

**Sam: Dean, i have had it up to here with you.**

**Dean: Yeah? Right back at you!**

**[Sam reaches for the money again; Dean avoids. Sam grabs at him again, tackles him to the bed. They struggle.]**

Silence ensues before Jody mutters something about 'insane lunatics who hang around drunken old men'.

**Dean: Get off me!**

**Sam: Give it back!**

**FLASHBACK FREEZES**

**INT. Hotel - PRESENT**

**Bobby: Okay, I've heard enough.**

**Dean: You showed up about an hour after that.**

**Bobby: I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer.**

**Sam: But I -**

**Bobby: Shh, shh, shh, shh! And, Dean, Sam did not touch your car.**

**Sam: Yeah.**

**Bobby: And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would have been pretty clear.**

Jody turns to him. "What are you talking about, Singer?"

**Dean: What?**

**Bobby: What you're dealing with.**

**Sam: Uh...**

**Dean: I got nothing.**

**Sam: Me neither.**

**Bobby: You got a Trickster on your hands.**

Sounds of recognition lit up in the room. Jody shook her head. "You're all nuts!"

**Dean: That's what I thought.**

**Sam: What?! No, you didn't.**

**Bobby: I got to tell you... you guys were the biggest clue.**

**Sam: What do you mean?**

**Bobby: These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight.**

**Sam: The laptop.**

**Dean: The tires.**

**Bobby: It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles.**

**Dean: So, what is it - Spirit, demon, what?**

**Bobby: Well, more like demigods, really. There's Loki in scandinavia. There's Anansi in west africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick.**

Jody looks sick. "If you believe in this you all belong in a psych ward."

Crowley and Cas glance at each other. "Loki hasn't been in Scandinavia in a few centuries, Bobby. He's currently a proud american."

**Dean: You mean like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator.**

**Bobby: The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty, knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor - deadly pranks, things like that.**

**Dean: Bobby, what do these things look like?**

**Bobby: Lots of things, but human, mostly.**

**Dean: And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?**

**[Sam frowns, thinking, then gets it.]**

**INT. Janitor's HOUSE - NIGHT**

**The Janitor is flipping through a copy of Weekly World News.**

**Janitor**

**[Headline: 'AN ALIEN MADE ME IT's LOVE SLAVE']**

**Oh, that's a good one.**

**[Page: Alligator in the sewer]**

**[Page:... '...ChainsawS FAMILY... BODY PARTS STREWN OVER GRISLY SCENE']**

"Well, that took an unexpected turn."

**We pan out to see the Janitor [a.k.a. Trickster]in a tacky swinger's pad: velvet armchair, wildly patterned walls, huge mirrors. He's wearing a white tank top and red satin boxers. He calls to a small, energetic dog, who comes bounding towards him.**

**Trickster**

**Come here.**

**[picks up the dog]**

**Could you eat? I could eat. Come on.**

**He gets up and circles to the kitchen, holding a champagne flute. The kitchen table is covered in lavish sweets.**

**Trickster**

**Something's missing.**

**[two scantily clad women appear behind him: one blonde, one Brunette; he takes whipped cream on one finger and holds it out; the Brunette on his left licks it off.]**

**That's better.**

**Woman: Mmm!**

"Lucky bastard," John mutters, and his kids send him horrified stares. Realizing he said it out loud, he winces. "T-that's not what I meant!"

**INT. CRAWFOR HALL - DAY**

**The Janitor/Trickster locks a gate with a key attached to his belt. Sam and Dean follow him up a staircase.**

**Trickster**

**Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today, boys. Had quite the night last night. Lots of sex, if you catch my drift.**

**Dean: Yeah, hard not to. Listen, we won't be long.**

**[signals to Sam behind Trickster's back]**

**We just need to check a couple offices up on 3.**

**Trickster**

**No problem.**

**Sam: I, uh, forgot something in the truck. You know what? I'll catch up with you guys.**

"Sneaky. I likey."

Cas gained a few odd looks from the room.

**Dean: Okay.**

**[Sam waits until they're out of sight, then hurries back to the locked gate, pulling out his lock picking tools. He enters, and rummages through lockers until he finds a copy of the Weekly World News in one.]**

**EXT. CRAWFORD HALL - DAY**

**Sam and Dean both exit the building.**

**Sam: Just 'cause he reads the Weekly World News doesn't mean he's our guy. You read it, too.**

**Dean: I'm telling you, it's him.**

**Sam: Look, I just think we need some hard proof. That's all.**

**Dean: Another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, a real sweet tooth.**

**Sam: I didn't find any candy bars or sugar. Not even Equal.**

**Dean: Probably missed something.**

**Sam: I don't miss things.**

**Dean: Oh, right, 'cause you're Mr. Perfect.**

"Again?" Bobby mutters. Jody raises a brow. "Again?" she repeats. Cas nods. "Again."

**Sam: What? Are you really still pissed at me 'Cause of what the Trickster did?**

**Dean: You been a tight ass long before that Trickster showed up.**

**[from an upper window, Janitor/Trickster is watching them.]**

**Sam: Look, just...stay here, keep an eye on the Janitor. I'll go to his place to see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man! Just wait till I get back, okay? Okay?**

**Dean: Okay!**

**Sam leaves. Dean paces.**

**EXT. CRAWFORD HALL - NIGHT**

**Dean is still waiting impatiently.**

**Dean: Eh, screw this.**

**He enters the building, poking around cautiously with his flashlight. As he goes up the last staircase he puts the flashlight away and pulls out a large wooden stake. He hears something behind him, tucks the stake into his jacket, and enters the theatre. On the stage is a round red bed with tacky canopy and a slowly rotating disco ball. The two women the Trickster materialized earlier are sprawled on it seductively. As he gets to the stage, they crawl towards him.**

**Brunette**

**We've been waiting for you, Dean.**

**Dean: Y-Y-You guys aren't real.**

**Brunette**

**Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real.**

Jody and John make the same face. Crowley snorts. "Always the ladies man," he mumbles.

**Dean laughs nervously**

**Blonde**

**Come on. Let us give you a massage.**

**Dean: You know, I'm a - I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but... I-I'm gonna have to pass.**

**Trickster**

**[sitting in the audience]**

**They're a peace offering. I know what you and your brother do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before.**

"At least he has brains."

**Dean: Well, then you know that I... can't let you just keep hurting people.**

**Trickster**

**Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you and Sam - I like you. I do. So treat yourself... Long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town.**

**Dean: Yeah, i don't think I can let you do that.**

**Trickster**

**I don't want to hurt you. And you know that I can.**

**Dean: Look, man, I - I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right? I mean [Chuckles]I do. I mean... and the slow-Dancing alien -**

**Trickster**

**One of my personal favourites. Yeah.**

**Dean: But, uh, I can't let you go.**

**Trickster**

**Too bad. Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone.**

**Dean: Well, I'll agree with you there.**

**[the door slams shut. Trickster looks back up the stairs to see Sam, just entered, with a large stake of his own. Bobby stands at the top of the next aisle, also with a stake.]**

Jody sends odd glances to the room. "What the fuck?" she asks. No one replies.

**Trickster**

**That fight you guys had outside - That was a trick? Hmm. Not bad. But you want to see a real trick?**

**[A masked man with a Chainsaw appears near Sam and attacks. The Brunette attacks Dean. The Trickster watches, entertained, as Bobby and Sam grapple with Chainsaw Man and Dean fights the two women. They throw him into the seats near the Trickster.]**

**Trickster**

**Nice toss, ladies!**

"Dude, is future you light like a feather or something?"

**[stands]**

**Dean... Dean, Dean, Dean.**

**[Sam tosses a stake to Dean]**

**I did not want to have to do this.**

**Dean: [stabs the Trickster in the chest]**

Jody looks just about ready to arrest the sixteen year old.

**Me neither.**

**As Dean grinds in the stake, the women and Chainsaw Man disappear. Dean pulls the stake out, and the Trickster falls, apparently dead, into a seat.**

Cas sniffles, and everyone but the future people are confused. "There there, Castiel," Meg soothes, kissing his head and rubbing his back. "He's still with us in spirit."

**Sam and Bobby approach.**

**Dean: You guys okay?**

**Sam: Yeah. I guess.**

**Dean: All I got to say... he had style.**

**Dean groans, and they stagger outside.**

**Sam: Bobby, thanks a lot.**

**Bobby: Hey, save it! Let's just get the hell out of dodge before somebody finds that body.**

**Dean: Yeah**

**Sam: [pausing at the car]**

**Look, Dean, um... I just want to say that I'm, uh... Um...**

**Dean: Hey. Me too.**

**Bobby: You guys are breaking my heart. Could we please just leave?**

"Funny Bobby. Hilarious. Have you ever tried becoming a stand up comedian?" John says bluntly. Jody snorts.

**Sam and Dean exchange a look over the top of the car, get in, and drive away.**

**INT. CRAWFORD HALL THEATER - NIGHT**

**A figure approaches the Trickster's body and stands by it. The body shimmers and disappears; the figure is the Trickster, who bites into a chocolate bar and smiles.**

"OH COME ON! THAT'S JUST NO FAIR!" Dean yells.

Bobby sticks in the next disk. "You staying, Sheriff?" he asks. Jody nods.

And so, _As Time Goes By _begins to play.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my readers, I am sorry for The wait! But here is The next instalment!**

**On with The show!**

_**Chapter Eight – As Time Goes By, 8.12**_

As The intro starts, Jody looks around. "Okay, I have to ask: is this really The future?"

Bobby nods, sitting back down. "Yup. Sorry, Sheriff, but at least you haven't popped up yet!"

Crowley and Sammy looked at each other unintentionally, and Sammy blushed bright crimson. Crowley smirked, noticing Deans evil glare in his direction. Castiel shook his head, sending a longing glance to Dean, for in his time They were only friends. Castiel briefly wondered what Crowley and Sam were in Their future, and who Meg had ended up with in The end. He liked Meg, although only as a friend.

**Normal, Illinois**

**1958**

**INT. HOUSE – NIGHT**

**It's raining outside. A toy plane hangs in a window and other toys, including a gun, a yo-yo and another plane, line The dresser. A Boy is asleep in bed. The camera pans out and we see that a Man wearing a hat and coat stands watching him. The Man sits down on The bed and pulls The covers up around The Boy, who wakes.**

**Man **

**Hey, sport. Sorry about that.**

Johns eyes widen. "That's my father!" he shouts, an angry tone seeping into his voice. Dean and Sammy pale, remembering that Henry Winchester had abandoned Their father as a child.

**Boy **

**Where are you going?**

**Man **

**Work. I just wanted to check on you before I left.**

**Boy **

**What's that, pops?**

**The camera focuses on a pin bearing a unicursal hexagram symbol that The Man is wearing on his tie.**

John frowned. "I remember that pin..."

**Man **

**One day, I'll tell you all about it. Now get some shut-eye. See you first thing in The morning.**

**The Man lifts a music box from a small bedside table and winds it. It plays "As Time Goes By." The Man turns off The light and walks to The door.**

**Man **

**Good night, son.**

**The Man closes The door behind him.**

"That was The night he left," John whispers, and Bobby pats his back.

**EXT. STREET – NIGHT**

**The Man walks down The street past a jeweller's and a supper club. He stops at a door and knocks twice, Then once, Then three times. The door opens and he enters.**

**Male Voice**

**Good evening, sir.**

**Lightning flashes and we see that The symbol from The Man's pin is carved into The door.**

John frowns again. "He worked at a paper mill though..."

**INT. BUILDING – NIGHT**

**The Man walks down a hallway. A woman in evening dress is sitting on a bench by a stained-glass window. She stands and he takes off his hat.**

**Man **

**[smiling] Josie. No one told me this initiation was a formal affair.**

John growls. "HE WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR?" he bellows. Dean and Sammy wince, and Crowley sighs, leaning into Sam. "He isn't having an affair," he whispers in his ear, and Sammy nods.

**Josie **

**Well, someone had to class up The joint, right, Henry? [She adjusts The pin on his tie.]**

**Henry **

**Ain't that The truth?**

**Josie **

**The hard part's over, right? We made it.**

Everyone was confused as she said this

**A Man wearing A Hooded Cape opens a door. The symbol from Henry's tie pin and The front door is on his Cape.**

John blinks. "What The hell..."

**Man wearing Hooded Cape **

**Ms. Sands?**

**Henry smiles at Josie and nods slightly towards The door. Josie walks to The door and pauses to look back at Henry, who smiles again. She walks into The room and The door closes behind her.**

"Defiantly and affair..." John mutters angrily.

**Henry takes off his hat and coat and sits down in front of The stained-glass window. Suddenly screaming, loud banging and a voice speaking in Latin can be heard from behind The closed door. Henry hurries into The room, where he finds two men wearing Capes dead on The floor in pools of blood. A Second Man wearing A Hooded Cape is standing in front of Josie, speaking loudly in Latin.**

**Second Man wearing Hooded Cape **

**Secura tibi facias libertate. Servire, te rogamus, audi nos!**

"ALRIGHT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" John yells.

**A Third Man wearing The Hooded Cape speaks to Henry from The floor. His eyes are bleeding.**

**Third Man wearing Hooded Cape **

**Henry. Do not let Abaddon get it.**

Crowley cursed as he heard the name, and Sammy got up to sit on his lap. "Who's she?" he asked, staring at the screen. "An evil hag from Hell," Crowley replies.

**The Third Man wearing A Hooded Cape hands Henry a small wooden box upon which is carved The symbol. Abaddon (possessing Josie) grabs The Second Man wearing A Hooded Cape, who is still attempting to exorcise her, by The throat.**

**Second Man wearing Hooded Cape **

**That's impossible! How?**

**Abaddon, her eyes black, screams and snaps The Second Man's neck. Her eyes return to normal. Henry runs from The room and Abaddon, her dress bloodstained, walks after him. Henry enters a room in which There are ingredients in glass beakers, and locks The door behind him.**

John was tense, but unwilling to express his fear for his father. Had Henry really abandoned him all those years ago?

**Abaddon walks down The hallway. Henry takes ingredients from a shelf. Abaddon flings out a hand and telekinetically opens a door. Henry adds ingredients to a bowl. Abaddon opens another door. Henry grabs a knife. Abaddon walks down The hallway. Henry cuts his palm and lets his blood drip into The bowl. Abaddon walks down The hallway. Henry draws a symbol on The door with The liquid in The bowl. Abaddon opens another door.**

"Was our Grandfather a witch?" Dean asks, disgusted. John frowns. "I don't know."

**Henry **

**Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh.**

**Abaddon tries to open a door, but meets resistance. The symbol Henry is drawing glows gold.**

**Henry **

**Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh. Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh.**

**The door shakes. Henry has completed The symbol.**

**Henry**

**Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh.**

**Henry falls through The door in a burst of light.**

Jody blinks in confusion at what's happening, but refuses to voice her questions, knowing they will be answered later in the disks.

**INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY**

**Dean is tying his boot laces and Sam stands at The mirror. Henry falls out of The closet.**

John freezes, blinking. Was his father still alive, but in the future?

**Henry **

**Which of you is John Winchester?**

**SUPERNATURAL (Title Card)**

"Why would he be looking for me?" John asks, sour expression on his face.

**INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY**

**Henry **

**Please, time is of The essence! Which of you is John Winchester?**

**Sam **

**Uh, neither.**

**Henry **

**That's impossible. That's absolutely... What did I do wrong?**

"What would have went wrong?" Dean asks.

**Dean **

**Who The hell are you, mister?**

**Henry **

**Not now. I'm thinking.**

**Dean grabs Henry, pushes him against The wall and holds him There with an arm across his chest.**

**Henry **

**Please. I can assure you There's no need for violence. One of you must know John Winchester.**

**Sam **

**I'll tell you what – when one of us falls out of your closet, Then you can ask The questions.**

John smirks. "Take that, Pops!" he snarks.

**Henry **

**Yes, my apologies. Is it absolutely essential, sir, that you keep your hands on me?**

**Dean steps back.**

**Henry **

**Thank you. Gentlemen, in The absence of any and all other explanations, I'm afraid this has been a marvellous, tragic misunderstanding. I'll be on my way.**

**Sam **

**That's not happening.**

**Henry **

**There are things of grave importance. I do not have time to deal with The likes of you.**

"Gee, we feel the love!"

**Dean picks up handcuffs from a bag on The table and Sam grabs Henry. Dean takes hold of Henry's wrist.**

**Dean **

**You're not going anywhere, 007, till we get some answers.**

**Dean tries to handcuff Henry to a chair, but in one motion Henry breaks away and handcuffs Dean and Sam to The chair.**

**Dean **

**How did he do that? You got to be kidding me!**

John blinks. "How in hell..."

**Dean and Sam struggle with The handcuffs.**

**EXT. MOTEL – DAY**

**Henry looks at The cars in The car park and a Man pushing a modern baby stroller. He sees The Impala, walks behind it and looks at The registration sticker on The license plate, which reads "9-2013."**

**Henry **

**2013. My God. Guess The Mayans were wrong.**

Snorts echo through the room.

**He walks to The driver's side, waits until a maid goes inside a room, Then breaks The window of The Impala with his elbow. He unlocks The door and gets in. Dean cocks his gun and points it at Henry through The open window.**

"NOT THE CAR! I'M SORRY, BABY, HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Dean cries.

**Dean **

**Nice taste in wheels.**

**Sam opens The passenger side door.**

**Henry **

**Yours, I presume?**

"Well, someone doesn't look happy."

**INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY**

**Henry sits in a chair. Water splashes his face and he laughs.**

**Henry **

**And There with The holy water.**

"How does he know about Holy Water?" they all ask (well, not future people, for obvious reasons. Cas just doesn't care).

**Sam **

**He's clean.**

**Henry **

**I could have told you that.**

**Henry pulls down his sleeve over a cut on his left arm.**

**Dean **

**Yeah, well, you can start by telling us everything before I beat it out of you.**

**Henry **

**I'm quite certain this is all beyond your understanding, my alpha-male-monkey friend. And violence will not help you comprehend this any easier.**

Sam bursts out laughing at the newest nickname for his brother, while Dean pouts.

**Dean points his gun at Henry and grabs The front of his jacket.**

**Dean **

**Let me tell you what I understand! Some asshat pops out of my closet asking about my dad, smashes up my ride. So why am I not getting violent, again?**

**Henry **

**John Winchester is your father?**

**There is a loud rattling noise.**

**Henry **

**What is that? [He gets to his feet.] Oh, my God.**

"Huh?" echoes around the room.

**Dean **

**What?**

**Henry **

**Run!**

**The closet door bursts opens in a flash of bright light and Abaddon (possessing Josie) steps out.**

"Awe, for fucks sakes!" Bobby curses. Jody hits him. "Hush, Singer. It's just getting interesting!"

**Abaddon **

**Henry. [She laughs.] Silly Man, you forgot to lock The door. But Then spells never were your best subject, were They? Why don't you be a doll and give me what I want? And I promise to kill you and your friends here quickly.**

**Henry **

**You know I can't do that.**

**Abaddon **

**You're not a fighter, Henry.**

**Dean raises his gun. Abaddon lifts her arms and sends Dean and Sam flying into The walls. Henry tries to move but Abaddon holds up a hand to stop him.**

**Henry **

**Josie. I know you're still in There. You must fight this.**

John mutters about useless affairs.

**Abaddon **

**I'm afraid Josie's indisposed, pet. It looks like it's just you and me.**

**Dean stabs Abaddon in The back with his demon-killing knife. She screams and falls to her knees with gold light flashing inside her body.**

**Abaddon **

**Ohh! Aah!**

**The light flashing in Abaddon's body ceases.**

**Abaddon **

**Well, that is no way to treat a lady.**

"Well, you ain't no lady!" Jody says, surprising everyone. She shrugs. "What? Can I not imput anything into the world of crazy people?"

**Sam, Dean and Henry run from The room.**

**EXT. MOTEL – DAY**

**Dean and Henry are in The front seats of The Impala. Sam jumps into The back seat behind Henry.**

**Sam **

**Go, go, go, go, go, go!**

**Dean backs out of The parking spot while Sam is still closing his door and drives away towards an oncoming car, tires squealing. A Man in The motel office watches Them and runs outside to shout after Them.**

**Man **

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**The Man turns around to find Abaddon standing right in front of him. He notices her bloodstained dress.**

**Man **

**You okay, lady?**

**Abaddon grabs The Man's jacket and pulls him towards her.**

**Man **

**What The hell are you doing?**

**Abaddon breathes black smoke into The Man's mouth.**

**Abaddon **

**Show me what you've seen.**

"That's new," the present people say, and Crowley mumbles about how unfair it is that he can't do it.

**The Man's eyes turn cloudy and dark. We see flashbacks of Dean signing The receipt for The motel room as Sam stands outside The office, Dean, Henry and Sam running for The Impala, The Impala driving away, and The Impala's license plates. The grey Then fades from The Man's eyes as black smoke flows from his mouth back to Abaddon's.**

**Abaddon **

**Thank you. By The way, I'm checking out.**

**Abaddon slaps The Man hard, breaking his neck, and he drops to his knees.**

**EXT. – DAY**

**The Impala drives along a narrow road and passes under a large bridge. Dean pulls over to The side of The road and Henry gets out of The passenger seat. He hurries a short distance away and vomits. Sam and Dean also get out of The car.**

**Sam **

**Are you okay?**

**Henry **

**Yes, I will be. [He vomits again, Then wipes his mouth with a handkerchief.] It's just all The adventures I enjoy are usually of The literary nature.**

Sam snorts.

**Dean **

**Yeah, well, now that you're done blowing chunks, you want to tell us who Betty Crocker was?**

**Henry **

**Abaddon. She's a demon.**

**Sam **

**No kidding. Where'd she come from?**

**Dean **

**Where'd you come from?**

**Henry **

**She's from Hell. I'm from Normal, Illinois – 1958.**

Everyone sighed. They hated time travel.

**Dean **

**Yeah, right. Seriously? Dudes time-travelling through motel-room closets? That's what we've come to?**

**Henry **

**If you could just take me to John, we could clear all this up, I'm sure.**

**Dean **

**I've told you that's not gonna happen.**

**Henry **

**Why not?**

**Dean **

**Because he's dead!**

John turns sombre in an instant, remembering his gruesome death.

**Henry **

**No. [He turns away.]**

**Sam **

**What's it to you?**

**Henry **

**Everything. I'm his father.**

John sighs, rubbing his face.

**We see a close-up of a black-and-white photograph of Henry holding a baseball with his arm around a Young Boy holding a bat.**

**INT. DINER – DAY**

**Henry is sitting at a table holding The photograph. Dean and Sam are standing at The counter.**

**Sam **

**Driver's license says he's Henry Winchester from Normal, Illinois. He knows Dad's birthday, The exact place where he was born. Dude, that's our grandfather.**

"And why are we so happy about it?"

**Dean **

**I'm just saying before we break out The warm and toasties, let's not forget that, uh, H.G. Wells over There left Dad high and dry when he was a kid.**

**Sam **

**But maybe he didn't run out on Dad – I mean, not on purpose. Maybe he time-traveled here and, I don't know, got stuck.**

John blinked. "That better not be the case," he said, knowing that if it was he was a horrible person.

**Dean **

**Yeah, well, either way, Dad hated The son of a bitch.**

**Sam **

**And Dad made up for that how? By being father of The year?**

**A Waitress sets trays of food down in front of Dean and Sam.**

**Waitress **

**Here you go.**

**Dean **

**Thanks.**

**Dean **

**Look, Dad had his issues, okay, but he was always There for us. I freaking hate time-travel, Man.**

"We all do, Dean-o!" Meg sings. Cas blinks. "That is a false announcement. I find that I quite enjoy time travel."

**Dean and Sam carry The trays of food to The table where Henry is sitting and sit down across The table from him.**

**Sam **

**How you doing?**

**Henry **

**I'll be fine. After all, despite everything, I've just met my grandsons, haven't I? [He holds out a hand to Sam.] Henry Winchester. It's a pleasure.**

**Sam shakes Henry's hand.**

**Sam **

**Sam.**

**Henry **

**Hello, Sam.**

**Henry holds out his hand to Dean. Dean picks up a basket of food from The tray in front of Sam and sets it down in front of Henry.**

**Dean **

**Dinner.**

"Well, hello, Dinner, wonderful to meet you!" Crowley jokes.

**Sam **

**This is Dean.**

**Henry **

**Right.**

**Dean **

**Well, this has been touching. How about we figure out how to clean up your mess, huh?**

**Henry **

**Abaddon. Yes. She must be stopped.**

**Dean **

**How come she didn't die when I stabbed her?**

**Henry **

**Because demons can't be killed by run-of-The-mill cutlery. At The very least, you'd need an ancient demon-killing knife of The Kurds.**

**Dean takes his knife partway out of his jacket.**

**Dean **

**That's what this is.**

Meg snickered.

**Henry **

**Where'd you get that?**

**Dean shoves The knife back into his jacket.**

**Dean **

**Demon gave it to me. We've been around this block so Many times.**

**Sam **

**Now, that portal or whatever it was you came through – is it still open?**

**Henry **

**I highly doubt it. Why?**

**Sam **

**I'm just thinking if we can't kill this Abaddon –**

**Dean **

– **maybe we can shove her back where she came from. How did you do it?**

**Henry **

**It's a blood sigil. Blood leads to blood. Or Their next of kin.**

**Sam **

**But Abaddon came through it, also, right? So can you create this blood sigil again?**

**Henry **

**My blood, an angel feather, tears of a dragon, a pinch of The sands of time – I – I would need those and... at least a week for my soul to recharge, but, yes, it's possible.**

"I still think he's a man-witch," Dean mumbles.

**Sam **

**You tapped The power of your soul to get here? I thought only angels could do that.**

**Henry **

**You should know this. What level are you two?**

"Huh?"

**Dean **

**What level?**

**Henry **

**Level of knowledge. You're Men of Letters, correct?**

**Sam and Dean look at each other.**

**Dean **

**I'm a little rusty on my Boy bands. Men of what?**

"I am really confused," Dean mutters, and John nods.

**Henry **

**Men of Letters, like your father, who taught you our ways.**

"I have no idea what this is," John says, swinging his hands in the air.

**Sam **

**Our father taught us how to be hunters.**

**Henry **

**[laughs] You're not. Are you? Hunters? Well, hunters are... Hunters are apes. You're supposed to – you're legacies.**

Shocked gasps fill the room. "I KNEW I WAS SPECIAL!" Sammy yells, fist pumping.

**Dean **

**Legacies of what?**

**EXT. STREET – DAY**

**The Impala is parked on The Same street we saw in 1958. The businesses now include an antiques store and a shop called "nu" offering salads and pita bread. Henry gets out of The back seat, Sam and Dean get out of The front seats and They walk down The street. Henry stops outside number 242.**

**Henry **

**What's going on here?**

**The sign above The door reads "Astro Comics." The symbol is still visible carved into The door, but it is partly worn away. Henry touches it.**

**Henry **

**No.**

**Dean **

**All right, well, this was enlightening. [He claps his hands once.] Let's hit The road, huh?**

**Sam **

**Give him a minute, Dean.**

**Dean **

**We just spent four hours driving, okay? All he did was stare out The window and request Pat Boone on The radio. He had his time.**

"I hate Pat Boone," Crowley shudders.

**Henry **

**It's just a facade, a way to rook our enemies into believing we are housed elsewhere.**

**Dean **

**Okay, enough with The decoder talk. How about you tell us what this whole "Men of Letters" business is, or you're on your own.**

**Henry **

**It's none of your concern.**

**Dean **

**Why, because we're hunters? What do you have against us?**

**Henry **

**Aside from The unthinking, unwashed, shoot-first-and-don't-bother-to-ask-questions-later part, not much, really.**

**Sam **

**You know what? Wait a Second. We're also John's children.**

**Henry **

**You're more than that, actually. My father and his father before him were both Men of Letters, as John and you two should have been. We're preceptors, beholders, chroniclers of all that which Man does not understand. We share our findings with a few trusted hunters – The very elite. They do The rest.**

Everyone tried to process what Henry had just said.

**Dean **

**So you're like Yodas to our Jedis. [Henry looks uncomprehending.] Never mind. You'll get There.**

**Sam **

**Okay, but if you guys were such a big deal, Then why haven't we – or anyone we know – ever heard of you?**

**Henry **

**Abaddon.**

**Henry opens The door and walks inside. Dean and Sam follow.**

**INT. ASTRO COMICS – DAY**

**Sam **

**Henry. Why? Why'd she do it?**

**Henry holds up The small wooden box carved with The symbol.**

**Henry **

**I think for this.**

**Sam **

**Okay, what's that?**

**Henry **

**I wish I knew. [He puts The box back into his pocket.] Abaddon attacked us The night of my final initiation. All secrets were to be revealed Then.**

"Thats concerning," Cas mutters, thinking.

**Dean **

**Let me get this straight. You traveled through time to protect something that does you don't know what from a demon that you know nothing about? [Henry looks at Dean, Then walks down The hallway furTher into The store. Dean spreads his hands.] Good.**

**Henry enters a room and stops some distance from The store counter, behind which is a Young woman in black who is wearing a studded leather collar. Dean and Sam come up behind him.**

**Henry **

**Hand me your... walkie-talkie.**

John burst into laughter, and everyone soon followed. "That was precious!" Crowley finally managed, wiping away tears of laughter.

**Sam **

**You mean my phone?**

**Henry **

**Even better. [He holds Sam's phone up to his mouth.] Operator, I need Delta 457.**

**Dean **

**Who are you not calling?**

Dean snorts, and then hiccups. Everyone looks to him with evil smiles. He gulps, trying to stop the oncoming flood of hiccups.

**Henry **

**Our emergency number.**

**Dean **

**Yeah. Not anymore.**

**Dean hands The phone back to Sam.**

**Henry **

**They can't all be gone. There must be another elder out There who can help us figure out how to stop Abaddon and what to do with The box.**

**Dean **

**[to The Young woman behind The counter] Hey, uh, hi. Can we hijack your computer for a hot Second?**

**Henry **

**[laughs] Like you could fit a computer in this room.**

**Young woman **

**Sure.**

**Dean **

**Thanks. [He turns The laptop on The counter around.] Sam.**

**Sam **

**Yep. All right, um... give me a name – anybody who, uh, might have been There that night – one of those elders.**

**Henry **

**Um... Ackers, David. Larry Ganem. [Sam enters The names into a search engine.] Um, Ted –**

**Sam **

**Okay, here it is. Um, August 12, 1958. [Dean and The Young woman check each other out.] A tragic fire at a gentlemen's club. Uh, 242 Gaines Street.**

**Henry **

**This is 242 Gaines Street. But that was no fire.**

**The laptop shows a newspaper article from August 12, 1958 titled "Tragic Fire at Gentlemen's Club, 4 Dead."**

**Sam **

**Larry Ganem, David Ackers, Ted Bowen, and Albert Magnus – all deceased.**

**Henry **

**Albert Magnus.**

**Dean **

**He a friend of yours?**

**Henry **

**Even better.**

"That sounded dirty," Sammy shudders.

**EXT. ROAD – NIGHT**

**The Impala drives along a road past a cemetery.**

**EXT. CEMETERY – NIGHT**

**Henry, Sam and Dean walk in The cemetery. Sam and Dean hold flashlights.**

**Henry **

**These were my friends, my mentors, our last defence against The Abaddons of The world.**

**Dean shines his flashlight on a headstone.**

**Dean **

**Here's your buddy Albert Magnus.**

**Henry **

**Albertus Magnus. He was hardly a buddy. He was The greatest alchemist of The middle ages.**

"Ugh, Alchemists!" Bobby grumbled.

**Sam **

**Okay, so why is he buried here?**

**Henry **

**He's not. His was The alias we'd use when going incognito. I believe someone planted his name in that article... so that if a Man of Letters came looking for answers, he'd know something was amiss.**

**Sam **

**So someone wanted you to come to this grave.**

**Henry **

**The question is why.**

**Dean shines his flashlight on The unicursal hexagram symbol, which is carved into The headstone.**

**Dean **

**What is this?**

**Henry **

**Our crest. The Aquarian Star, representing great magic and power. They say it stood at The gates of Atlantis itself.**

**Sam **

**Hmm. It's on all The tombstones except for this one – uh, Larry Ganem.**

**Sam shines his flashlight on a headstone that reads:**

**Larry Ganem**

**March 23rd 1926**

**August 12th 1958**

**Henry crouches down in front of The headstone, which has a different symbol carved into it.**

**Henry **

**The Haitian symbol for speaking to The dead. This is The message. You Boys ever exhume a body?**

"Did he seriously just ask that?"

**Dean and Sam look at each other.**

**INT. ASTRO COMICS – NIGHT**

**The Young woman is leaning over The customer side of The counter. Abaddon walks up behind her, still wearing The bloodstained evening dress.**

**Abaddon **

**Love what you've done with The place.**

**Young woman **

**Uh, wrong night. Carrie screening's on Sunday. I dig your costume, though.**

Dean snorts, letting a hiccup through. Cas has had enough at this point, and jumps on him, making Dean scream out in terror.

"Well, at least the hiccups are gone!" Sammy snarks.

**Abaddon puts a hand on The Young woman's neck.**

**Young woman **

**What are you doing?**

**Abaddon breathes black smoke into The Young woman's mouth.**

**Abaddon **

**Show me what you've seen.**

**The Young woman's eyes turn cloudy grey and we see flashbacks of Sam, Henry and Dean in The store.**

**Dean (in flashback) **

**Can we hijack your computer?**

**Sam (in flashback) **

**Give me a name.**

**Henry (in flashback) **

**Ackers, David. Larry Ganem.**

**Sam (in flashback) **

**Tragic fire.**

**Henry (in flashback) **

**That was no fire.**

**Sam (in flashback) **

**Albert Magnus.**

**Dean (in flashback) **

**Thanks.**

**Still in The flashback, we see The laptop being turned around. One of The open windows is The McLean County obituary search results for Larry Ganem. The black smoke Then flows from The Young woman's mouth back into Abaddon's.**

**Young woman **

**Please don't hurt me!**

**Abaddon smiles. The Young woman is wearing a black T-shirt with a pink picture of a high-heeled woman with a tail and The slogan "The Devil made me do it."**

**Abaddon **

**I like your top.**

"Poor girl..."

**EXT. CEMETERY – NIGHT**

**Sam and Dean are shovelling in a grave, The coffin fully exposed. Henry crouches nearby.**

**Dean **

**Tell me how we got stuck doing this?**

**Sam and Dean lift The coffin out of The grave.**

**CUT TO:**

**A skeleton wearing a suit lies in The coffin.**

**Dean **

**Hey, was, uh, Larry a World War I vet?**

**Henry **

**No.**

**Dean **

**Well, Then, who's The stiff?**

"That phrase always bothered me," Bobby grumbles.

**Henry **

**No idea.**

**Sam looks at a metal tag on The skeleton's cloThes.**

**Sam **

**Captain Thomas J. Carey III. That mean anything to you?**

**Henry shakes his head.**

**Dean **

**Well, somebody wanted you to see this, so maybe that somebody is Larry.**

**Sam **

**So, what, maybe he, uh, survives The attack and hides out with this guy's identity?**

**Henry **

**Okay. What are we waiting for, Then? [He walks off.] Cover this up. Let's be on our way.**

**EXT. MOTEL – NIGHT**

**The Impala is parked outside a motel.**

**INT. MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT**

**Sam sits at a table reading John's journal. Henry is on The couch, whistling "As Time Goes By." Dean is using The laptop at The table next to Sam.**

**Dean **

**What is that? I know that tune.**

**Henry **

**"As Time Goes By." I hope so. It's from "Casablanca."**

"That better be a coincidence!"

**Sam **

**Right. Dad used to whistle it from time to time.**

**Henry **

**Your father saw "Abbott and Costello Meet The Mummy" at The drive-in one night. It scared The beeswax out of him. So I got him this little music box that played that song to help him sleep at night. It worked like a charm.**

**Sam **

**Wow, it's hard to believe Dad was ever scared of anything.**

John narrowed his eyes. "I was two." he deadpanned.

**Dean **

**Hey, uh, according to county records, Tom Carey lives in Lebanon, Kansas, and is a very happy 127-year-old. [He closes The laptop.] I say we get some shut-eye, head over first thing in The morning.**

**Sam **

**Wait, wait, wait. Listen to this. According to Dad's journal, he once tortured a demon that said he made his bones working for Abaddon, who, it turns out, is a Knight of Hell.**

**Dean **

**What does that even mean?**

**Henry **

**Knights of Hell are hand-picked by Lucifer himself. They are of The first-fallen, first-born demons.**

**Sam **

**So very pure, very strong.**

**Henry **

**[standing] Legend has it that Archangels had killed all of Them, which, as we have witnessed, is not The case.**

**Dean **

**Unless she's The last of her kind.**

**Henry **

**[gesturing to The journal] You say that belonged to your father?**

Johns eyes widened when he realized what Henry had.

**Sam **

**Yeah.**

**Henry **

**May I?**

**Sam slides The journal across The table towards Henry.**

**Sam **

**It's a hunter's journal. I assume Men of Letters – you use journals, too?**

**Henry **

**I intended to. I sent away for one The day before my initiation. [He lifts a photograph tucked into The inside cover of The journal to reveal The initials "HW" stamped in The leather.] As a matter of fact, judging by my initials here, this one, I believe.**

**Dean **

**That was yours?**

**Henry **

**It must have arrived after... I'm beginning to gather I don't make it back from this time, do I?**

**Sam **

**We don't know for sure. All we do know is that Dad never saw you again.**

**Henry **

**What did he think happened to me?**

**Dean **

**He thought you ran out on him.**

John is quiet for a bit.

**Henry **

**John was a legacy. I was supposed to teach him The ways of The Letters.**

**Dean **

**Well, he learned things a little differently.**

**Henry **

**How?**

**Dean **

**The hard way. Surviving a lonely childhood, a stinking war... only to get married and have his wife taken by a demon... and later killed by one himself. That Man got a bum rap around every turn. But you know what? He kept going. And in The end, he did a hell of a lot more good than he did bad.**

**Henry **

**I'm sorry. I wish I had been There for him.**

John sniffs, a tear rolling down his cheek. Jody's lips tighten, and she pats his shoulder awkwardly.

**Dean **

**Yeah, it's a little late for that now, don't you think?**

**Dean gets up and walks towards The door.**

**Henry **

**It's The price we pay for upholding great responsibility. We know that.**

**Dean **

**Your responsibility was to your family, not some glorified book club!**

**Henry **

**I was a legacy. I had no choice.**

**Dean **

**Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.**

**Dean walks out The door and closes it behind him. Sam and Henry sit at The table for a few moments, Then Sam gets up and we hear The door open. Henry looks through John's journal. When he finally closes it, we see Dean and Sam, wearing jeans and T-shirts, asleep on top of The covers of The beds.**

**EXT. MOTEL – DAY**

**The Impala is still parked outside a motel.**

**INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY**

**Dean is asleep. Sam hits him on The shoulder with a notepad.**

**Sam **

**Hey. Wake up!**

**Dean **

**What? What?!**

**Sam **

**Henry – he's gone.**

John curses, and Sam rolls his eyes. He knew where this was going.

**Dean **

**Where is he?**

**Sam **

**Well, no idea. He just left a note saying he was gonna fix everything.**

**Dean **

**Yeah, or screw it all up. All right.**

**Dean gets up.**

**INT. SHOP – DAY**

**Henry stands outside The shop, looking at a symbol in The window. He enters.**

**Shopkeeper **

**Satnam. Welcome, traveler. What can I help you with?**

**Henry **

**I can use a tear of a dragon and a pinch of The sands of time, but don't bother wrapping it up. I'll be using it right away.**

**Shopkeeper **

**We don't carry those things here. But can I interest you in some kava root? It's great for anxiety.**

**Henry **

**In your window – hunters' signs. I know who you are and what you are. Now give me what I need so I can be on my way.**

**Shopkeeper **

**[cocking a shotgun behind The counter] I agree. You should be going, stranger.**

"Ya know, I hate hunters like that!"

**Henry **

**I understand. You don't know me, so you're reluctant to sell to me. Fine. But please let me purchase some chamomile [he lifts a spoonful of yellow powder from a dish on The counter] for my restless nights before I go. Bah-rah-gah-doh.**

**Henry blows The yellow powder onto The Shopkeeper, who falls to The ground with a cry.**

**Henry **

**Sleep well.**

Everyone waves their hand like maniacs. "What the fuck?!"

**INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY**

**Dean enters The room.**

**Dean **

**Now we know what he meant by "fix everything."**

**Sam **

**What?**

**Dean **

**He broke in to The trunk, stole an angel feather. I'm guessing he's gonna whip up another one of those blood spells and Marty McFly himself back to The 1950s.**

**Sam **

**To do what? Stop Abaddon before she strikes?**

**Dean **

**Or grab Dad and haul ass. Look, point is he's doing it.**

**Sam **

**How? He still needs two ingredients for The spell. Unless... unless There's some place nearby that sells real hoodoo.**

**Sam opens The laptop.**

**Dean **

**I'll call Garth.**

They all sighed, leaning back into their seats.

**Dean takes out his phone. Sam clicks on an item on a police scanner application on The laptop.**

**VOICE ON POLICE RADIO **

**All units, possible homicide at Astro Comics. Location...**

**Sam **

**Hey.**

**Dean **

**Hmm?**

**Sam **

**It just hit The wires – one dead at Astro Comics.**

**Dean **

**[looking over Sam's shoulder] Abaddon?**

**Sam **

**Yeah, has to be.**

**Dean **

**Okay, so she's close. I'll go find Henry. You find Larry. Figure out how to kill this chick.**

"I have a feeling it won't be easy, kids," Jody says.

**Dean leaves The room.**

**EXT. HOUSE – DAY**

**Sam stops in front of The house, looking at a notepad.**

**INT. HOUSE – DAY**

**A woman pours tea. Larry sits in an armchair and Sam on a couch.**

**Larry **

**So, Henry is dead. I was so sure that – that he had survived.**

**Sam **

**Yes, well, um, like I said – I found his journal and was hoping you could fill in The gaps and explain to me what happened that night in 1958.**

**Larry **

**It doesn't matter. They're gone. We're gone.**

**Sam **

**But Abaddon is not.**

**Larry **

**Abaddon was a hired gun. She killed us all that one night.**

**Sam **

**Everyone but you.**

**Larry **

**She blinded me. It's a miracle I survived.**

**woman **

**It's okay, dear.**

**The woman walks over to Larry's chair and puts a hand on his shoulder. Larry leans over and kisses her other hand.**

**Larry **

**But she did not get what she came for.**

**Sam **

**The box. Listen, Abaddon is here, and she wants this thing. So I need to know everything There is to know about it.**

"I don't think he's gonna say anything, Sammy," Dean says.

**Larry **

**In The box is The key to every object, scroll, spell ever collected for thousands of years under one roof. It is The supernatural mother lode.**

"Guess who was wrong, Jerk!"

**INT. SHOP – DAY**

**Dean enters.**

**Henry **

**Poo-goh. Kah-nee-lah...**

**Henry is speaking The words of The spell in front of a door on which is drawn The Same symbol he used in 1958. The symbol is glowing bright gold.**

**Dean **

**Henry, wait!**

**Henry **

**This is a risk I have to take.**

**Dean **

**And what if you die, huh? Who said you'll even survive a jump?**

**Henry turns to face Dean. The symbol stops glowing.**

**Henry **

**You cannot begin to understand how I felt after reading John's journal.**

**Dean **

**Oh, I think I can. See, I've read that thing more times than you can imagine, and it hurts every time.**

John sighs.

**Henry **

**Maybe so, but you didn't let him down! I did! Just like you said!**

**Dean **

**Well, I was wrong.**

**Henry **

**No! No, you were right. And I'm going to go back and give him The life he deserves, not The one he was forced to live.**

John smiles lightly. "At least he tries," he whispers.

**Dean **

**And what if it's not meant to be?**

**Henry **

**Then it will be!**

**Dean **

**How can you be so sure?**

**Henry **

**Because it's The right thing to do! I can save him and stop Abaddon!**

**Dean **

**How?**

**Henry **

**By going back an hour before she attacks and making preparations.**

**Dean **

**If you do that and you change The past, me and Sam might cease to exist!**

"DON'T GO BACK!" John bellows. He loved his sons too much to risk it.

**Henry **

**I'm aware that time is a delicate mistress, but I'm willing to bet on this being for The best.**

**Dean **

**Listen, I understand that this is not your idea of a happy ending, okay, and that – that you're disappointed that me and Sam are mouth-breathing hunters. But you know what? We stopped The Apocalypse.**

**Henry **

**If this works The way I planned, There will never be an Apocalypse to stop.**

**INT. Larry'S HOUSE – DAY**

**Sam **

**So... Abaddon wants The key so she can get her hands on it.**

**Larry **

**[chuckles] Can you imagine what she would do with that?**

**Sam **

**So, how do we stop her? How do we stop Abaddon?**

**Larry **

**You don't. [He takes a pen out of his pocket and writes on a notepad.] If you know where The key is, Then take it to These coordinates. [He hands The notepad to Sam.] Throw it in. Shut The door forever. And walk away.**

"Or, you know, just live there," Crowley mutters in Sams ear. Sam gets a happy look on his face.

**Sam **

**Wait, w-why would I do that?**

**Larry **

**Because it is The safest place on earth, warded against any evil ever created. It is impervious to any entry, except The key.**

**Sam **

**Right, but Then all that knowledge would be – would be lost and gone forever.**

**Larry **

**And that is The price we have to pay for keeping it away from Abaddon. You do... have The key, don't you?**

**Sam **

**I don't, um... but, uh… [he stands] my brother... [The woman stands also] my brother does.**

**woman **

**How rude. You haven't finished your tea, Sam.**

**The woman's eyes turn black and she hits Sam. He falls to The ground.**

**Larry **

**Abaddon.**

"OH COME ON! DO WE NEVER GET A FREAKING BREAK" Dean crows.

**Abaddon **

**The years have not been kind, Larry.**

**The woman holds a knife, which she swings at Larry. Blood splatters an old photograph of Larry and The woman on The Mantelpiece.**

**INT. SHOP – DAY**

**Dean's phone rings.**

**Dean (on phone) **

**Sammy?**

**INT. Larry'S HOUSE – DAY**

**Abaddon, back in Josie's body and wearing The clothes of The Young woman from Astro Comics, sits with her feet on The kitchen table. Larry and The woman are dead in The next room. The scene alternates between Abaddon at Larry's house and Dean in The shop.**

**Abaddon (on phone)**

**No. Much sexier. Try again.**

Dean snorts beer from his nose. "Ewww..."

**Dean (on phone) **

**Abaddon.**

**Abaddon (on phone)**

**Good Boy. Now listen up – I want to make a good, old-fashioned horse trade. Henry and The key for your brother. Or he dies. [Dean closes his eyes.] Am I clear?**

**Dean (on phone) **

**Crystal.**

**Abaddon (on phone)**

**On The road to Larry's, There's a processing plant. Don't keep me waiting.**

**INT. SHOP – DAY**

**Dean hangs up.**

**Henry **

**Abaddon has Sam?**

**Dean **

**She wants to trade you and The key for Sam's life.**

**Henry **

**If I could just go back, stop this all from happening.**

**Dean **

**And what if you can't? I can't take that risk – not with Sammy on The hook now.**

**Henry **

**I can't abandon my son, Dean! Not again! I need to do this. I'm sorry. [He turns back to The sigil on The door.] Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh. [The sigil glows gold again.] Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh.**

**Dean **

**Well, I'm sorry, too.**

**Dean wraps his arms around Henry from behind.**

Dean tears up. "Sorry, Dad," he whispers. John smiles. "Protect Sammy, that's all you have to do. If something happens because of it, I don't really care."

**EXT. ROAD – NIGHT**

**The Impala drives down The road.**

**INT. IMPALA – NIGHT**

**Dean is driving. Henry, in The passenger seat, wakes.**

**Dean **

**Sorry about that.**

**Henry **

**No, you're not. You've wanted to do that since we met.**

**Dean **

**Henry, you need to understand something. When my dad died, I couldn't save him... no matter how bad I wanted to. I never want that to happen to Sam... ever. If There's a chance that I can save him, I'm gonna do it. He's my brother. He's The only family I got.**

**EXT. PROCESSING PLANT – NIGHT**

**The Impala is parked outside The plant.**

**INT. PROCESSING PLANT – NIGHT**

**Dean and Henry walk through The plant. Henry's hands are behind his back and Dean holds his arm. They enter a large room.**

**Henry **

**Don't do it, Dean.**

**Dean **

**Too late for that now.**

**Abaddon and Sam are waiting in The room.**

**Henry **

**That's The problem with you hunters. You're all short-sighted.**

**Dean **

**Yeah, at least we're not extinct. Abaddon! I'll send Henry here over with The box. You do The Same with Sam. No tricks.**

"She's a fucking demon, she's gonna have some tricks!"

**Dean puts The box into Henry's jacket pocket.**

**Abaddon **

**My only interest is Henry and The key. You two are free to go.**

**Dean gives Henry a shove. Henry doesn't move and Dean takes out his gun.**

**Dean **

**You can do this standing, or you can do it crawling. Your call.**

**Sam, whose hands are bound in front of him, starts walking towards Dean. Henry starts walking towards Abaddon. Sam pauses when he and Henry meet in The middle.**

**Sam **

**Henry, I'm sorry.**

**Henry **

**Save it.**

**Sam keeps walking. Dean takes out a knife to cut The rope binding Sam's hands.**

**Sam **

**Don't do this, Dean. This is a bad idea.**

**Dean **

**Shut your mouth. Let's go. [He cuts The rope. Henry reaches Abaddon.] Come on.**

**Dean and Sam try to leave The room, but at a motion from Abaddon, The door closes.**

**Dean **

**We had a deal!**

**Abaddon **

**[laughs] Surprise. I lied.**

**Abaddon plunges a hand into Henry's abdomen.**

Everyone holds their breath, hoping he will be okay.

**Sam **

**Henry!**

**Sam starts to run towards Henry, but Dean puts out a hand to stop him.**

**Dean **

**Wait. Wait.**

**Abaddon withdraws her hand and Henry gasps. His mouth is full of blood. We see that he is holding a gun behind his back and that his handcuffs weren't fastened.**

**Henry **

**You're not The only one.**

**Henry shoots Abaddon under The chin. Her skull glows with bright light.**

"Was that the Colt?"

**FLASHBACK: INT. IMPALA – NIGHT**

**Dean (V-O) **

**I'm gonna do it. He's my brother. He's The only family I got.**

**Henry **

**So, what are you thinking?**

**Dean **

**Can you slow Abaddon down? Because if you can, I'll do The rest.**

**INT. PROCESSING PLANT – NIGHT**

**Abaddon **

**Whoo! What a blast. Now, give me The box.**

John cries silently for his soon to be deceased father. Everyone shares the silence.

**Abaddon reaches into Henry's jacket pocket and takes out a pack of cards. She throws it to The ground.**

**Abaddon **

**[screaming] Where is it?!**

**We hear loud crashing noises and The lights go off and on with flying sparks.**

**Abaddon **

**Okay. We can do this The hard way.**

**Abaddon grabs Henry's chin and attempts to breathe black smoke into his mouth, but it seems to meet with an invisible shield. She shoves Henry and he falls to The ground. Sam runs to Henry and supports him. Abaddon tries to move, but seems to be held in place. She screams again and sparks fly from The lights.**

"Huh?"

Crowley snorts, realizing what the boys had done.

**Abaddon **

**Why am I stuck?!**

**FLASHBACK: INT. IMPALA – NIGHT**

**Henry carves a devil's trap into The head of a bullet. He hands it to Dean.**

**Dean **

**A devil's trap carved into The bullet.**

"Guess what we're using from now on!"

**Dean puts The bullet into a gun and hands The gun to Henry.**

**Dean **

**You're gonna have to get close. And "close" means it could get ugly.**

**Henry **

**I know. But you do that for blood.**

**INT. PROCESSING PLANT – NIGHT**

**Henry shakes slightly as he leans against Sam and looks up at Abaddon.**

**Abaddon **

**You still didn't kill me.**

**Dean **

**No, but you'll wish we did. [He cuts off her head with a machete.] The demon trap in your noggin is gonna keep you from smoking out. We're gonna cut you into little steaks and bury each strip under cement. You might not be dead, but you'll wish you were.**

"Smart."

**Henry **

**We did it.**

**Dean crouches down in front of Henry.**

**Dean **

**No, you did it. For a bookworm, that wasn't bad, Henry.**

**Henry **

**[smiles] I'm sorry I judged you two so harshly for being hunters. I should have known better.**

**Sam **

**About?**

**Henry **

**You're also Winchesters. As long as we're alive, There's always hope. [Dean and Sam look at each other.] I didn't know my son as a Man, but having met you two... [Henry takes Dean's hand with his right hand and holds out his left hand to Sam] …I know I would have been proud of him.**

**Henry dies. Sam and Dean look at each other, Then Sam looks down at The box, which Henry put into his hand. Sam looks back up at Dean, who looks down.**

Sobs echo through the room, and Dean rushes to hug his father close. Sammy leans into Crowley, who pats his head affectionately.

**EXT. CEMETERY – NIGHT**

**Sam hammers a cross grave marker into The ground, Then stands next to Dean in front of The grave. "H. Winchester" is carved into The cross.**

**Sam **

**I get it now.**

**Dean **

**Hmm?**

**Sam **

**What Cupid said about heaven busting ass to get Mom and Dad together. The Winchesters and The Campbells – The brains and The brawn.**

"When do we meet a Cupid?" says a sobbing Dean.

**Dean **

**Well, I'm glad you see it. All I see in our family tree is a whole lot of dead. [He takes a photograph out of his pocket.] Hey, I, uh... found this in Henry's wallet.**

**Dean hands The photo to Sam. It is The picture of Henry holding a baseball and John holding a bat that Henry was looking at in The diner.**

**Sam **

**Dad looks happy. [He hands The photo back to Dean.]**

**Dean **

**Kind of makes you wish he knew The truth, huh? I mean, all those years thinking his old Man ditched when The poor son of a bitch really came here and saved our bacon. Freaking time-travel, Man.**

**Sam **

**You think it would have made a difference?**

**Dean **

**What?**

**Sam **

**Dad. If he'd had his own father around.**

**Dean **

**What, in how he raised us? Sammy, he did The best he could.**

Joh frowns, knowing Sammy wanted a different life.

**Sam **

**I know that. I – I do. They all did.**

**Sam takes The box out of his pocket.**

**Dean **

**What are The chances that place is still standing?**

**Sam **

**A chance we've got to take, I guess. I mean, we are legacies, right?**

**A music box plays "As Time Goes By" as The camera pans out behind and above Sam and Dean.**

A tissue box is passed around as Jody sticks in the next disk. "After School Special, everyone!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know why, but someone thought I had abandoned this story. I will NEVER abandon this story! I swear it on my life!**

_**Chapter Nine: After School Special, 4.13**_

Just before Jody was able to push the disk all the way in, two more people fell from the ceiling, yells echoing through them.

"WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE FALLING FROM MY CEILING TODAY?!" Bobby shrieked.

The two people on the floor groaned, and sat up. One was a red-haired woman, probably mid thirties, wearing a Lord of the Rings tank top and skinny jeans. Beside her, was a much older Dean, who must have been at least forty.

"What the-Charlie?" Dean asked. The girl-Charlie-blinked. "Dean?" she asked.

The two looked around, and blinked. "Hey, Crowley!" Dean grinned. Crowley smirked. "He's from my time, I can assure you of it."

Charlie huffed. "What's happening, Bitches?" she asked. Dean ignored her, looking to younger him. "For confusions sake, younger me will be Dee, and I will be Dean. Everyone okay with it?" they all nodded, although Dee pouted a little. Dean sent Crowley and Sammy a smirk, and Crowley gave him one of his famous, 'Shut up before I exorcise you' looks.

_(Dean is a demon from 2015, like Crowley. Charlie is from right before she went to Oz with Dorothy.)_

**INT. SCHOOL CAFETERIA – DAY**

**It's lunch time, and the "popular" table is full of cheerleaders and jocks.**

**Girl 1: She's such a slut.**

**Boy 1: So? Personally, I'm very pro-slut. What happened, anyway?**

**Girl 1: She totally banged Jamie Jaffe, that's what. She gave him the reverse cowgirl and everything.**

**Taylor walks up to the table, looking for a place to sit down.**

**Girl 1: Hi, Taylor. How was your weekend?**

"What skanks!" Dee complains, and Dean, remembering the hunt, sighs in annoyance. They all give him odd looks, but ignore him otherwise.

**Taylor: Fine, I guess.**

**Girl 1: You didn't... go to the rodeo?**

**Taylor: (to someone sitting at the table) That's my spot.**

**Girl 1: Sorry. This is a skeev-free zone.**

**Boy 1: Slut!**

**Table: Slut! Slut! Slut! Slut!**

John and Jody both glare. "I hate teenagers sometimes," Jody mutters.

**Taylor storms off, slams down her tray and sits down at another table. The only other person at the table is April, an overweight shy girl.**

**April: You shouldn't listen to those jerks.**

**Taylor: Leave me alone.**

**April: I just mean... I'm sorry, that's all.**

**Taylor: You? You're sorry? Don't you feel sorry for me, you fat, ugly pig.**

Jody throws some of her popcorn at the screen with a shriek. "Leave the poor girl alone!" she yells.

**April is upset, and leaves the table in a hurry.**

**INT. SCHOOL BATHROOM – DAY**

**Taylor is upset, looking at herself in the mirror. She has been crying. She doesn't see April approach her from one of the stalls.**

**April: Do you think I'm ugly?**

**Taylor: Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean it, okay?**

Jody mumbles to herself about bullshit.

**April grabs Taylor and slams her around, hitting her head hard on the mirror and sink, then dragging her to one of the stalls. Taylor screams.**

**Taylor: Aah! Aah!**

**April: I'm not ugly.**

"HEY! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S A BULLY, YOU DON'T TRY TO KILL THEM!" Jody shrieks. The entire room looks at her with odd faces. "Um, Jody?" Bobby starts, "are you alright?"

Jody sighs. "I may have had some bully problems back in school," she mutters. Bobby hugs her lightly, and she snuggles into his side.

**April holds Taylor's head under water in the toilet until Taylor stops struggling. She lets Taylor fall to the ground, looks down at the unmoving Taylor, and black goo (ectoplasm) comes out of one of her eyes.**

**April: You're ugly.**

"I hate ghosts," Sammy mumbles. Crowley runs his hand through the kids hair, and Dean, who sits beside him, having taken Megs spot (Meg currently sitting on his lap), smirks secretly at Crowley. "Sammy and Crowley, sitting in a tree..." he sings under his breath so that only the supernatural in the room could hear him.

Crowley just pulls Sammy closer and hisses at Dean loudly, making the humans confused. Sammy ignores it, choosing to cuddle further into Crowley instead.

**SUPERNATURAL**

**EXT. HOSPITAL – DAY**

**We see an outside shot of the hospital.**

**INT. HOSPITAL ROOM – DAY**

**Sam is in hospital whites, dressed as an orderly. He is sitting in a chair with a clipboard talking to April.**

**April: I'm not talking about it anymore. I already told the cops and the Doctors. No one believes me. They think I'm crazy.**

"You're not crazy, just possessed."

**Sam: Well, I'm a little bit more open-minded than most. April, why did you tell the police you were possessed?**

**April: It doesn't matter.**

**Sam: It matters to me.**

**April: When I - when I hurt Taylor, I was there, in my head, but I couldn't control my body. I could see what I was doing, but I couldn't stop. I just wanted to stop. I'm sorry.**

**Sam: You don't need to apologize. April, some of the kids at school told the police that you and Taylor didn't get along.**

**April: Well, yeah, but I never wanted to kill her. Never. Do you believe me?**

**Sam: Yeah, I do. Just a couple more questions. On the day this happened, did you... happen to smell anything?**

**April: Anything... like what?**

**Sam: Like rotten eggs or... sulfur?**

**April: Um, no.**

**Sam: Okay. Um, did you notice any black smoke?**

**April: What are you, crazy?**

"Look who's talking!"

**INT. Impala – DAY**

**Sam approaches the Impala, where Dean is waiting for him, and climbs in the passenger door.**

**Dean: So?**

**Sam: I think she's telling the truth. I mean, the way she talked about being there mentally but not physically - kind of sounds like demonic possession to me.**

"Not demonic, dumbass!" Meg snickers.

**Dean: Kind of?**

**Sam: She didn't see any black smoke or smell sulfur.**

**Dean: Maybe it's not a demon. I mean, kids can be vicious.**

At this, Jody grumbles some more.

**Sam: Well, I mean, we're already here. Might as well check out the school.**

**Dean: Right. The school.**

**Sam: What?**

**Dean: Truman High, home of the Bombers.**

**Sam: What's your point?**

**Dean: I mean, we went there, like... for a month a million years ago. Why are you so jazzed to go back?**

"I was actually going to register you there in a few weeks..." John mumbles.

**Sam: I'm not. I just think it's worth looking into.**

**Dean: All right, well, what's our cover? FBI? Homeland Security? Swedish exchange students?**

**Sam: Don't worry. I got an idea.**

**Dean: Okay.**

**They drive off.**

**FLASHBACK – EXT. SCHOOL – DAY**

**"Long, Long Way from Home" (Foreigner) plays while the Impala drives up to the front of the school. Young Sam and Young Dean get out of the car. The driver isn't shown, but it's hinted that it's a younger John.**

**TITLE CARD: TRUMAN HIGH SCHOOL 1997**

**Young Dean (looks in car window): Thanks, Dad.**

**Young Dean and Young Sam start walking towards the school.**

**Young Dean (to Young Sam): Got your lunch? Books? Butterfly knife?**

Jody blinks. "You brought a knife to school?"

**Young Sam: Yeah, Dean.**

**Young Dean: You okay?**

**Young Sam: Sure.**

**Young Dean: Sammy...**

**Young Sam: I mean, look, this is the third school we've been to this year, and it's only November. I'm just sick of always being the new kid.**

John frowns, not knowing his younger son felt that way. Sammy only leans into Crowley, who pats his head soothingly.

**Young Dean: You'll be fine. If anyone gives you any trouble, you let me know. Relax. Dad said this hunt will take him two weeks, tops. As soon as he gets back, we're out of here.**

**Young Sam: To another school. Awesome.**

**FLASHBACK – INT. SCHOOL CLASS ROOMS – DAY**

**The scene changes back and forth from Young Sam's and Young Dean's classrooms as they are introduced. First up is Young Sam, as he stands in front of a classroom while being introduced by the teacher, Mr. Wyatt.**

**Mr. Wyatt: Ladies and gentlemen, please say hello to Sam Winchester.**

**Class: Hi, Sam. Hi, Sam. Hi, Sam. Hi, Sam.**

**FLASHBACK – INT. Young Dean's Class Room – DAY**

**Young Dean stands in front of his class, while his teacher, an older woman, talks to the class.**

**Dean's Teacher: Class, say hello to our new student, Dean Winchester. Dean, is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?**

**Young Dean: Not really, sweetheart.**

**Dean's Teacher: Take your seat.**

Dean shakes his head at Dee. "That's going to get you in a whole lot of trouble," he says, leaning into Cas, who looks a little put out as he does so.

**FLASHBACK – INT. Young Sam's Class Room – DAY**

**Young Sam stands in the front of the class, obviously uncomfortable.**

**Mr. Wyatt: Is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?**

**Young Sam: Not really.**

**Mr. Wyatt: Okay. Uh, grab a seat.**

**FLASHBACK – INT. Young Dean's Class Room – DAY**

**Young Dean walks down the aisle, and takes an empty seat.**

**FLASHBACK – INT. Young Sam's Class Room – DAY**

**Young Sam walks down the aisle to an empty desk. He places his backpack on the desk; his knife falls out on the seat. He quickly grabs it and hides it, but not before Barry, who is sitting next to Young Sam, sees it.**

**Barry: Whoa, that's yours? Awesome!**

John and Bobby face-palm, and Sammy blushes.

**FLASHBACK – INT. Young Dean's Class Room – DAY**

**Dean's Teacher: Dean, where are your books?**

**Young Dean: Don't need 'em, sugar. Not gonna be here long enough anyway.**

John whips a pillow at Dee, which Dean catches before it hits his younger self. "Cool it, Dad!"

**Dean notices Amanda, and they share a look.**

**FLASHBACK – INT. Young Sam's Class Room – DAY**

**Mr. Wyatt: All right, gang... essay assignment.**

**Class: Aw! Aw! Aw! Aw!**

**Mr. Wyatt: Yeah, yeah, my heart breaks for you.**

Sammy snorts, a smile on his face. Crowley smiles with him.

**Barry (whispers to Young Sam)**

**Hey... I'm Barry.**

**Young Sam: Sam.**

**Mr. Wyatt: Okay, now, I want three pages of your most memorable family experience. Just a reminder though, this is going to be worth half your final grade… (he keeps talking in the background)**

**Dirk starts flicking Barry's ear while Mr. Wyatt is talking.**

**Young Sam (to Dirk)**

**Leave him alone.**

**Dirk: Shh, I'm going for a record.**

Jody looks about ready to throw herself at the screen, but Bobby stops her with a pat on the head. She grumbles, but doesn't move.

**Mr. Wyatt: I don't care what you write about, or even how you write about it. I'm looking for the brutal, funny, maybe even painful, truth. OK everybody, any questions? OK, let's get started.**

**Young Sam: I said, leave him alone.**

**Dirk: You want to take his place... midget?**

**Young Sam: Yeah. Sure.**

**INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY**

**Sam walks down a school hallway just as the bell rings dismissing class. He is dressed as a janitor and is pushing a janitor's cart. He passes Mr. Wyatt's room, where class is getting out. It is the Same Mr. Wyatt we saw before, but older.**

**INT. SCHOOL GYM – DAY**

**Dean is dressed in a white shirt and tight red shorts. He has a red headband on his head. He blows a whistle, then addresses the class.**

Everyone but Dee and Dean burst into laughter, mostly because Dean swore never to wear shorts in his life. Dee pouts, but Dean has to restrain himself from going all Demon-ey on their asses.

**Dean: Today, you will have the honour of playing one of the greatest games ever invented. A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule... dodge.**

**Dean throws the ball into Class Mate 1's stomach. He doesn't dodge.**

Painful noises can be heard, from Charlie especially. "That's got to hurt!"

**Class Mate 1: Ugh!**

**Dean: Sorry.**

**Colby: Uh, Substitute Coach Roth...**

**Dean: Yes?**

**Colby: Ms. Boudreaux never let us play dodge ball.**

**Dean: Well, Ms. B's in Massachusetts getting married, so we're playing.**

**Colby: She says it's dangerous.**

"With Dean as the coach, it sure is!" Sammy jokes, and older Dean glares.

**Dean (blows whistle)**

**Take a lap!**

**Colby: But -**

**Sam enters the gym, and gets Dean's attention. Dean throws the bag of balls to the class.**

"That's not very teacher-like of you, Squirrel!" Crowley tells Dean, and he smacks the King of Hell upside the head.

**Dean: Go nuts.**

**Sam: Having fun?**

**Dean: The whistle makes me their god.**

Both Deans snort in amusement.

**Sam: Right. Nice shorts.**

**Dean: Find anything?**

"THE FACE YOU JUST MADE!" Charlie crows.

**Sam: I've been over the entire school twice. No sulfur.**

**Dean: No sulfur, no demon. No demon, no case.**

**Sam: I don't know. Maybe I was wrong.**

**Dean: Well, it happens to the best of us. I say we hit the road, huh? But after lunch - it's sloppy-joe day.**

**Colby: Ohh! (he runs by Sam and Dean holding his nose)**

**Dean: Good hustle, Colby! Walk it off!**

Castiel chuckles, finding amusement in the child's pain. Dean whacks him. "Be nice!" the demon chastises.

**INT. SCHOOL CLASSROOM – DAY**

**The scene opens to a Cuisinart spinning. It pans back to two students talking.**

**Boy 1: Hey, I need to copy your algebra homework again. (hits Boy 2 to get his attention) Hey!**

**Boy 2: Why? Cause you're a stupid, brain-dead dick?**

**Boy 1: I'm gonna shove my fist down your throat, you little freak.**

**Boy 2: That fist?**

**Boy 1: Yeah.**

**Boy 2 looks at Boy 1 and grins (not a happy grin, but a devilish grin) and grabs Boy 1's hand and pushes it in the spinning Cuisinart. Blood goes everywhere, and Boy 1 starts screaming. A classmate helps Boy 1 out, and everyone else runs out. Boy 2 looks woozy, then falls down. Sam arrives just as he is going down. He runs over to Boy 2 and sees black goo (ectoplasm) oozing from Boy 2's ear.**

**Boy 2: What happened?**

"Oh, for Gods sake!" Bobby whines. Cas is about to make a comment, but Dean stops him.

**INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY**

**Sam and Dean walk down a deserted school hallway.**

**Sam: How's the nonviolence assembly going?**

**Dean: Apparently, shoving a kid's arm into a Cuisinart is not a "healthy display of anger." So, the kid had ectoplasm leaking out his ear?**

The room pauses for a split second before it explodes in laughter; well, all except Cas, who doesn't understand why they're laughing.

**Sam: Which only comes from a seriously pissed-off spirit. It's got to be ghost possession.**

**Dean: Yeah, but that's pretty rare.**

**Sam: Yeah, but it happens. I mean, they get angry enough, they can take control of a person's body.**

**Dean: All right, so, what, we got a ghost in the building?**

**Sam: Yeah, but where? I mean, there's no EMF. Maybe we could find out who it is, at least. You know, check and see if somebody died bloody around here or something.**

**Dean: Way ahead of you. I had to break into the principal's office to get this. Oh, and FYI, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones.**

"One day you'll regret that!" Dean sings to Dee, who scowls.

**Sam: No.**

**Dean: (unfolds paper he took from his pocket) So, there was only one death on campus. It was a suicide back in '98. Some kid named Barry Cook. What?**

**Sam (sighs)**

**I knew him. How did he die?**

**Dean: He slit his wrists in the first-floor girls' bathroom.**

**Sam: That's where -**

**Dean: Right where the chick got swirleyed to death, exactly. So, what? This ghost is possessing nerds?**

**Sam: And using them to go after bullies, yeah.**

Jody swallows.

**Dean: Well, does that sound like Barry's M.O.?**

**Sam: Barry had a hard time.**

**FLASHBACK – INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY**

**It's between classes and there are students in the hallway. Barry is walking down the hall, and another student bumps him and makes him drop his books. Young Sam sees this and helps him pick up his stuff.**

**Barry: Thanks, Sam.**

**Young Sam: Great school.**

"I better be being sarcastic..."

**Barry: I don't care. Three years, and I'm out of here. I'm going to Michigan State. They got the best vet program in the country.**

**Young Sam: Do you like animals?**

**Barry: They're a lot nicer than people.**

Jody nods in agreement.

**FLASHBACK – INT. JANITORS CLOSET – DAY**

**Young Dean and Amanda are making out.**

**Young Dean: So tonight I'm thinking you, me, a bucket of popcorn, extra butter...**

**Amanda: Mm, kinky.**

**Young Dean: ..and the midnight screening of "I Spit on Your Grave" at the Cinedome.**

**Amanda: I can't. I have a curfew... at 11:00.**

**Young Dean: So?**

**Amanda: So if I break it, my folks will ground me for a month.**

**Young Dean: Yeah, parents. Terrifying.**

John sends a glare his way.

**Amanda: Mm-hmm. Well, when's your curfew?**

**Young Dean: I don't have one.**

**Amanda: Your parents just let you stay out all night, don't they?**

**Young Dean: My Dad's out of town on a job. It's just me and my brother.**

**Amanda: For how long?**

**Young Dean: Couple of weeks.**

Dean mumbles something inaudible, but John gets the gist of it and frowns.

**Amanda: Seriously?**

**Young Dean: Yeah, we got a pretty sweet setup at The Pines.**

**Amanda: The motel?**

**Young Dean: Mm-hmm. HBO, magic fingers, free ice - it's great.**

**Amanda: Yeah... I guess.**

**Young Dean: What? I do whatever I want, whenever I want. It's perfect.**

**Amanda: Yeah, but... don't you miss your Dad?**

**FLASHBACK – INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY**

**Young Dean and Amanda emerge from the closet, just as Young Sam and Barry walk by.**

**Young Dean: Yo! Sammy!**

**Young Dean and Amanda walk off.**

**Barry: That's your brother with Amanda Heckerling? He's cool.**

**Young Sam: Yeah. He thinks so.**

Dee whips a pillow to his baby brother in retaliation. Cas sees, but as soon as he's about to pull the same trick as before, Dean whacks his knee. "Don't you dare!"

**Dirk: Hey, tough guy. I been looking for you. Still want to take Barry's place?**

**Young Sam: Get out of here, Barry.**

**Barry: I'll go get a teacher.**

**Dirk: You want to go?**

**Young Sam: I'm not gonna fight you, Dirk.**

**Dirk: Why not? You chicken? Come on!**

**Young Sam: No.**

**Dirk hits Young Sam, who falls to the ground. He stays there, looking up at Dirk.**

"Come on, Sammy, fight back!"

**Dirk: Get up! Get up! Come on! Get up!**

**Mr. Wyatt: Hey, get back! Get back. That is enough.**

**Mr. Wyatt takes off after Dirk, who has turned and walked away. Young Sam watches them walk off.**

**EXT. GRAVEYARD – NIGHT**

**Dean and Sam are standing at Barry's grave, where they have already dug up his coffin. Sam puts in the salt and fuel, Dean throws in the lighted match.**

**Dean: So long, Barry Cook.**

**INT. Impala – NIGHT**

**The Impala drives down a dark road, and Sam and Dean ride inside.**

**Dean: You all right?**

**Sam: Barry was my friend. I just burned his bones.**

Crowley frowns, rubbing Sammy's back soothingly.

**Dean: Well, he's at peace now, Sam.**

**Sam: I mean, if Dad had let us stay just a little while longer, maybe I could have helped the kid, you know?**

**Dean: You read the coroner's report Same as me. Barry was on every anxiety drug and antidepressant known to man. School was hell for that kid. His parents had split up. He just wanted out. It was tragic, but it's not your fault. To tell you the truth, I'm glad we got out of that town. I hated that school.**

**Sam: It wasn't all bad.**

**Dean: How can you say that after what happened to you?**

John glances at Sam, worried.

**Sam looks over at Dean, remembering that day.**

**FLASHBACK – EXT. SCHOOL YARD – DAY**

**Young Sam and Young Dean are sitting on a small bleacher by the school.**

**Young Dean: That kid's dead.**

**Young Sam: Dean.**

**Young Dean: I'm gonna rip his lungs out!**

**Young Sam: It's not a big deal.**

**Young Dean: Not a big deal? Sammy, look at yourself. If Dad was here -**

**Young Sam: He's not.**

Johns frown deepens, and he sighs. He wishes he could be there for his sons, but he couldn't because of the hunt.

**Young Dean: Well, I am! And as soon I'm finished with that dick -**

**Young Sam: Shut up, okay?! I don't need your help.**

**Young Dean: That's right, you don't. You could have torn him apart. So why didn't you?**

**Young Sam: Because I don't want to be the freak for once, Dean. I want to be normal.**

Dean snorts. "You become a freak anyway, Sammy. You're just prolonging it."

Sammy frowns at his older-older brother.

**Young Dean: So taking a beating - that's normal?**

**Young Sam: Any word from Dad?**

**Young Dean: He called this morning, said he's going to be another week at least. We weren't supposed to be here this long.**

**Young Sam: At least you've got Amanda. She's cool.**

**Young Dean: Dude, she wants me to meet her parents. I don't do parents.**

Sammy snorts.

**FLASHBACK – INT. Class ROOM – DAY**

**Mr. Wyatt's classroom, class is over and students are leaving.**

**Mr. Wyatt: Mr. Winchester, can I talk to you?**

**Sam walks up to Mr. Wyatt's desk. Barry is walking behind him.**

**Barry: Um... I'll wait for you outside.**

**Young Sam: Look, if this is about the fight, I didn't start it.**

**Mr. Wyatt: Oh, no, it's not about the fight, Sam. You know this assignment was nonfiction, right?**

**Young Sam: Yes, Mr. Wyatt.**

**Mr. Wyatt: So you and your family killed a werewolf last summer, huh? Why would you write something like this, Sam?**

Johns eyes bulge, and he almost stands. "WHY WOULD YOU WRITE AN ASSIGNMENT ON A HUNT?" he bellows. Sammy winces, and Crowley glares at the man. "Fuck off, Winchester!" he snarls at John.

**Young Sam: It doesn't matter. As soon as my Dad gets back, we're leaving, so you can flunk me if you want to.**

**Mr. Wyatt: I'm not flunking you. I'm giving you an "A." Now, aside from the werewolf, is that really how you'd describe your family?**

**Young Sam: Yeah.**

**Mr. Wyatt: Well, your brother is quite a character. And your father - he seems, uh, driven. Anyway, it's good, Sam. It's really good. Have you ever thought about pursuing writing?**

**Young Sam: I can't. I have to go into the family business.**

**Mr. Wyatt: Family business?**

**Young Sam: Yeah, my, aah - my dad's a mechanic. So I have to be a mechanic, too.**

**Mr. Wyatt: Do you want to go in the family business, Sam?**

**Young Sam: No one's ever asked me that before.**

John, who has sat back down at this point, frowns.

**Mr. Wyatt: Well?**

**Young Sam: More than anything, no.**

Dee and John look at Sammy in shock. "Huh?" they ask stupidly. Even then he hadn't wanted to go into the business?

**Mr. Wyatt: Well... I don't want to overstep my bounds here, but... you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Look, I mean, I know what it's like. I come from a family of surgeons, and that wasn't me. So, you know, I traded in the money and prestige of being a Doctor for all the glamour you see around you. But the point is... there may be three or four big choices that shape someone's whole life, and you need to be the one that makes them, not anyone else. You seem like a great kid, Sam. Just live the life you want to live.**

Sammy glows. "I like him!" he says.

**EXT. Impala – DAY**

**Sam and Dean drive up to the school.**

**Dean: We came back here so you could talk to a teacher?**

**Sam: He's a good guy.**

**Dean: Well, whatever. Go have your Robin Williams "O captain! My captain!" moment. Just make it quick.**

**INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY**

**Sam is walking down a deserted hallway and he looks deep in thought – he runs his hand through his hair as he walks. The scene changes to a flashback of Young Sam walking down the Same hall, running his hand through his hair the Same way. We change back to Sam, and he is approached by a Young Woman.**

**Young Woman: Excuse me, sir, can you tell me find room 305?**

**Sam: Sure. Um... head down the hall, take your first right, and it's the third door on the left.**

**Young Woman: Thanks, Sam.**

**She takes out a knife and stabs him in the stomach.**

"HEY! THAT'S MY BABY BROTHER YOU BITCH!" Dee shrieks.

**Young Woman: You got tall, Winchester.**

**She kicks Sam in the face. He falls to the ground. He opens a small jar he grabs from his jacket pocket, and when Young Woman approaches, he grabs her and forces the salt in her mouth. The ghost looks like it is ripped from her body and flies out the door. She collapses, and Sam sits in the hall holding her, looking around.**

**EXT. WOODS – DAY**

**Sam and Dean are sitting on the Impala, enjoying a beverage and talking.**

**Dean: Trust me. This will help. That ghost is dead. I'm gonna rip its lungs out! Well, you know what I mean.**

"... Didn't he say that before about the bully?" Charlie asks.

**Sam: It knew my name, Dean. My real name. We burned Barry's bones. What the hell?**

**Dean: Well, maybe it wasn't Barry. Maybe we missed something. We just got to go back. (he is reviewing a file while talking) No way. How did we not see this before?**

**Sam: What?**

**Dean: Check it out - Look, Martha Dumptruck, Revenge of the Nerds, and Hello Kitty - they rode the Same bus.**

**Sam: Okay, so maybe the bus is haunted.**

**Dean: Well, that would explain why there's no EMF at the school, but not the attacks. I mean, ghosts are tied to the places that they haunt. They can't just bail.**

**Sam: Unless this one can. Dean, there's lore about spirits possessing people and riding them for miles, then whenever they leave the body, they're bungeed back to their usual haunt. But until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want.**

"Which sucks balls!" Dean moans. Charlie sighs, patting his knee. "I know, Dean, I know."

**Dean: So a spook just grabs a kid on the bus and walks right into Truman?**

**Sam: It's possible.**

**Dean: Ghosts getting creative - well, that's super.**

"Ain't it, though?"

**INT. SCHOOL BUS – DAY**

**Sam is in the back of the bus with an EMF meter. Dean is up front, searching for some clue of the ghost.**

**Sam: Definitely ain't clean.**

**Dean: Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty! Come out, come out, wherever you are!**

**Sam: Man, I don't get it. No one ever died on this bus, and it's not like there's a body hidden in here.**

**Dean: Yeah, but a flap of skin, a hair, I mean, hell, a hangnail - something's got to be tying the ghost to this place. We just got to find it.**

**Sam: Yeah.**

**Dean (looking through papers at the front of the bus)**

**Got a new driving permit. Issued two weeks ago.**

**Sam: Just before the first attack.**

**Dean: Yeah. Name of the bus driver is Dirk McGregor Sr., 39 North Central Avenue.**

**Sam: McGregor?**

**Dean: Yeah. Why?**

**Sam: I knew his son.**

**Dean: Did you know everybody at this school?**

"No..."

**FLASHBACK – EXT. SCHOOL – DAY**

**School is letting out. Dirk pushes Barry down.**

**Dirk (to Barry)**

**Got to watch where you're going, man.**

**Young Sam: Leave him alone, Dirk.**

**Dirk: You never learn, do you, midget?**

**Young Sam: Get to the bus, Barry.**

**Barry runs off, and Dirk pushes down Young Sam.**

"HEY!" Dee bellows, and Dean groans. "Shut up, mini me!" Dee looks affronted.

**Dirk: What's the matter? You scared? Don't worry. I'll go easy on you this time. Come on, Lose-chester. Let's see what you got. Come on, freak! Freak!**

**Young Sam gets up and starts fighting with Dirk. Young Sam is clearly the better fighter, connecting with hard punches, while Dirk swings at the air. Sam knocks Dirk down.**

**Young Sam: You're not tough. You're just a jerk. "Dirk the jerk."**

**Kids in the crowd pick up the chant, saying "Dirk the jerk", "That's pretty good", etc. Then the crowd start chanting "Dirk the jerk" while Dirk runs off.**

"Samuel Winchester!" John reprimands. Sammy looks ashamed. "It hasn't happened yet..."

**INT. LIVING ROOM – DAY**

**Sam and Dean are in Mr. McGregor's living room.**

**Mr. McGregor: So, you were friends with Dirk?**

**Sam: Yes, sir, in high school.**

**Mr. McGregor: I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman. Here, sit. Sit down.**

**Dean: When did, uh - when did Dirk pass?**

**Mr. McGregor: He was 18.**

**Sam: What happened to him?**

**Mr. McGregor: Well, there was, first, drinking, then drugs, and then too many drugs. And then he just slipped through my fingers. It was my fault. I should have seen it coming, you know? Dirk, he, uh - he had his troubles.**

**Dean: What kind of troubles?**

**Mr. McGregor: School was never easy for Dirk. We didn't have much money, and, well, you know, kids - they can be cruel. They picked on him.**

Snorts go through the room.

**Sam: They picked on him?**

**Mr. McGregor: They called him poor and dirty and stupid. They even had a nickname for him - Dirk the jerk. And after what happened to his mother, he…**

"Sam, you ruined the boys life!" Charlie moans.

**Sam: His mother?**

**Mr. McGregor: Yeah, Jane, my wife. She died when Dirk was 13. Cancer. I was working three jobs, so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine. He helped her, cleaned up after her. But, you know, you - you watch somebody die slow, waste away to nothing... it does things to a person. Horrible things.**

**Sam: I didn't know about his mother.**

**Mr. McGregor: He - he wouldn't talk about her, not even to me. Lot of anger in that boy.**

**Sam: I'm sorry.**

**Dean: Well, we'd really like to pay our respects, Mr. McGregor. Um, you mind telling us where Dirk is buried?**

**Mr. McGregor: Oh, he wasn't. I had him cremated.**

**Dean: All of him?**

**Mr. McGregor: Well, I kept a lock of his hair.**

**Dean: Oh, that's - that's nice. Where do you keep that?**

"Not one for subtlety, are you?" Crowley mutters.

**Mr. McGregor: On my bus, in my Bible.**

**INT. SCHOOL BUS – NIGHT**

**Eddie is driving the team bus.**

**Coach: Thanks for subbing tonight, Eddie.**

**Eddie: My pleasure, Coach.**

**Eddie smiles a grin like he is up to no good.**

**CUT TO: The bus is driving fast down the road.**

**Coach: Eddie, you want to ease up on the pedal, there?**

**Eddie: I got it all under control.**

**The bus drives over a spike strip and the tires blow. The bus swerves and comes to a stop.**

**Someone on bus: What the hell was that?**

**Someone else on bus: Everyone okay?**

**The driver opens the bus door and steps out of the bus. Dirk is in the driver. Sam walks up and cocks his shotgun.**

**Sam: Dirk!**

**Dirk (In Eddie)**

**Winchester. What are you gonna do, shoot me?**

**Dean sneaks up behind Dirk and wraps a rope around his middle.**

"Dude, a rope won't do anything!"

**Sam: Don't need to. That rope is soaked in salt water, Dirk. You're not going anywhere.**

"I stand corrected."

**Dean sticks his head in the bus and addresses the team.**

**Dean: All right, everybody stay where you are. You'll be okay.**

**Someone on bus: Aren't you the P.E. Teacher?**

"I love how that's how he's recognized!" Sammy chortles.

**Dean: Not really. I'm like "21 Jump Street." The bus driver sells pot. Yeah.**

**Dean looks for the lock of hair on the bus.**

**Dean: It's not here!**

**Sam: Where is it?**

**Dirk: No way you'll ever find it.**

**Sam (pushes the shotgun up to Dirk's chest)**

**Where is it?!**

**Dirk: Sam Winchester. Still a bully. You, you jocks... you popular kids... you always thought you were better than everybody else. And to you, I was just Dirk the jerk, right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you.**

**Sam: I'm not evil, Dirk. I'm not. And neither were you. Trust me. I've seen real evil. We were scared and miserable, and we took it out on each other - us and everybody else. That's high school. But you suffer through that, and it gets better. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that... you or Barry.**

"Sam, why are you such a girl?" Charlie asks. Sammy huffs, ignoring her otherwise.

**Dirk: Nothing is gonna get better for me. Not ever.**

**Dirk breaks out of the rope. Sam fires salt at him, and ghost Dirk flies back to the bus. Ghost Dirk enters a student on the bus. The student gets off the bus and attacks Sam from behind. He starts beating Sam up. Dean fires a salt shot at him but misses.**

**Sam: Dean! Find the hair!**

**Dean goes to Eddie, who is still lying down on the ground, and starts looking in his pockets for the lock of hair.**

**Dean: Hey, buddy, this isn't what it looks like.**

Bobby chuckles, and Jody shakes her head. Cas tilts his head. "I don't understand that reference..."

**Dean finds the lock of hair, takes out his lighter, and sets it on fire. Ghost Dirk screams and flies out of the student. The student falls on Sam. The team must have been the football or wrestling team, because the student was big. Sam calls out from under the student.**

**Sam: Little help?**

**Dean: He's giving you the full cowgirl.**

"Oh, gross, Dee!" Sammy cries.

**FLASHBACK – INT. JANITOR's CLOSET – DAY**

**Young Dean is kissing a young girl that is not Amanda. There is a knock at the door.**

**Young Dean: Five more minutes, Jerry.**

**Amanda opens the door and Young Dean pulls away from the girl he was kissing. They walk out of the closet into the hallway.**

**Young Dean: Amanda, hey! (to other young woman) Gettysburg address, 1863, right? (to Amanda) History test next period. We're studying. Come on, baby. She means nothing to me. Don't be mad.**

**Amanda: I'm not mad, Dean. I thought maybe... underneath your whole "I could give a crap," bad-boy thing, that there was something more going on. I mean, like the way you are with your brother. But I was wrong. And you spend so much time trying to convince people that you're cool, but it's just an act. We both know that you're just a sad... lonely little kid. And I feel sorry for you, Dean.**

Dee blinks. "Huh?"

**Young Dean: You feel sorry for me, huh? Don't feel sorry for me. You don't know anything about me. I save lives. I'm a hero. A hero!**

**Amanda walks off to her friends who are standing nearby. They all look at Young Dean like he is a jerk.**

**Young Dean: What? What?!**

"Yeah, what!?"

**FLASHBACK – INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY**

**The hallway is full of students. We see Young Sam walking down the hall, and as he passes, students say things like "good job buddy", "Sam, great job with Dirk the jerk" and slap his hand. We see Young Dean observing this. He is still obviously upset. Dean gets a call on his cell.**

**Young Dean: Dad? Finally.**

**EXT. SCHOOL – DAY**

**Young Dean and Young Sam are waiting outside as the Impala drives up. As they get in the car, Young Sam sees Barry at an upstairs window. He waves to him, and Barry waves back.**

**Dean: I can't wait to get the hell out of here. This place sucks. Come on, Sam.**

**Young Dean gets in the car.**

**Dean: Come on, Sam!**

**INT. CLASS ROOM – DAY**

**Mr. Wyatt is alone in his classroom at his desk, grading papers. Sam knocks on the door and enters.**

**Sam: Uh, Mr. Wyatt?**

**Mr. Wyatt: Yes.**

**Sam: You probably don't remember me, um, but my name is Sam Winchester, and I just wanted to thank you.**

"See? Girl."

Sammy groans, burying his head in Crowleys chest.

**Mr. Wyatt: For?**

**Sam: I was a student here, and uh, you gave me some advice once.**

**Mr. Wyatt: Winchester, right. Right. Yeah. You, uh - you wrote that horror story.**

**Sam: Yeah. Yeah, I did. Yeah, it's kind of all been one long horror story.**

**Mr. Wyatt: What do you mean?**

**Sam: Nothing. Sorry.**

**Mr. Wyatt: So, what was this advice? I might need to plagiarize myself down the line.**

John smiled lightly.

**Sam: You told me that I didn't have to go into the family business. You said I should make my own choices.**

**Mr. Wyatt: So you've managed to do your own thing, then, huh?**

**Sam: Yeah, for a while, yeah. And I think I went to college because of you. But, you know, people grow up.**

"How sweet," Meg mocks.

**Mr. Wyatt: Yeah.**

**Sam: Responsibilities. But still, um... you took an interest in me when no one else did. That matters, so thank you.**

**Mr. Wyatt: Well, you know, the only thing that really matters is that you're happy. Are you happy, Sam?**

**Sam does not reply.**

As the episode ends, Sammy snuggles deeper into Crowley. "You're comfy," he mumbles, and the demon smiles warmly. Dean, who sits in between Crowley and Cas, rolls his eyes. "Don't even try right now, Crowley!" he warns.

_Sympathy for the Devil_ goes in, and they all crowd around the tv.


	11. Chapter 11

**OH MY GOD WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'VE ABANDONED THE FREAKING STORY!**

**As I have stated before, I will NOT ABANDON THIS FIC.**

**HONESTLY stop asking if I did. It's getting tiresome. I can't update every day, I do have a life which involves work, family, and (all the time but summer) school.**

**I also have my other tics I'm working on, and I can't just abandon those to get to this one. Sorry if you did think I abandoned it.**

**Reviews ale me happy with myself, though, and it escalates my priorities!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my darlings! Here is the next chapter! I am S O sorry it's been so long, but I started it back in August while in Toronto, but I got writers block and then school started and I haven't had the time. But, have no fear, I hav abandoned this story! And Y E S, I will be adding season 10 when it starts, forget the entire 24 chapter thingy.**

_**Chapter Ten: Sympathy for the Devil, 5.01**_

It was almost expected that just before the next episode started someone else would fall from the ceiling. When the now-familiar brunet fell down, every one sighed, and Dean, Crowley, and Castiel groaned.

College Sam was here.

"What the f**k happened?" he questioned in a moan, holding his head and wincing. Dean gave an evil grin. "Welcome to 1996, Sammy!" he sang. Sam blinked, staring around the room with wide eyes. "What?" he asked dumbly.

Bobby sighed. "Just watch the TV, ya idjit!"

_**INT. CHAPEL - NIGHT**_

**Dean: Come on!**

**Sam finally lets Dean pull him away from the sigil. They run, and the doors slam s**

"I wonder what's going on?" Dee asks.

Sam grumbles, "I wish I knew what's going on..."

**A high-pitched noise. Sam turns to look at Dean, and both look back at the light. They squeeze their eyes shut, Sam holding up a hand to block the light, and cover their ears. They fall to their knees.**

**The light reaches the very edges of the sigil, then whites out everything.**

_**INT. PLANE - NIGHT**_

**A cartoon red Devil leans over a large open book.**

**Devil: What the devil is your name?**

**Yosemite Sam: Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Yo-Yosemite Sam.**

**Devil: Yosemite Sam?**

**The Devil flips through the book. The view shifts away from what is apparently the in-flight movie, "Devil's Feud Cake".**

**Devil: Let's see. Ah, here it is. I could use a guy like you.**

**Dean and Sam are sitting on a plane, contorted exactly as they were a moment ago in the chapel. They look around, astounded. No one around them seems to have noticed anything.**

**Dean: What the hell?**

"I repeat, what the hell?" Dee mutters. The older versions who had suffered through the moment all grimaced (well, not Meg).

**Sam: I don't know.**

**Pilot (over intercom)**

**Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore-**

**Dean: Ilchester? Weren't we just there?**

"Yeah, we were!" Dean called out, and Dee nodded from his own spot.

_**INT. COCKPIT - NIGHT**_

**Pilot**

**So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to-**

**The ordinary bird's-eye view of Maryland at night is interrupted by a column of light shooting into the sky.**

**Pilot**

**Holy crap!**

"THAT MUST BE THE PLACE WE JUST CAME FROM!" Sammy shouted. Sam chuckled, but frowned when Crowley messed up his younger selfs hair affectionately. John also noticed, and was still keeping a close eye on the demon.

**The shock wave knocks the plane off kilter. People are thrown around the plane, screaming. Oxygen masks drop down. Sam and Dean put theirs on as the white light outside grows blinding. The high-pitched noise is back. Dean looks out the window, terrified.**

**ACT ONE**

**CAR**

**_INT. CAR - NIGHT_**

**Sam and Dean drive in a rented car.**

**Radio Announcer 1**

**-and Governor O'Malley urged calm saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown.**

**Dean: Change the station.**

**Sam pokes a button on the digital radio.**

**Radio Announcer 2**

**-Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area-**

**Radio Announcer 3**

**-announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear-**

**Radio Announcer 4**

**-a series of tremors-**

**Radio Announcer 5**

**-swine flu-**

**The radio shuts off. Sam sighs. Silence.**

**Sam: Dean, look-**

**Dean: Don't say anything.**

"Well you don't have to be so snippy!" Sam says, glowering at the older Dean, who snarls.

Crowley leans over to Dean. "Well done on hiding the eyes!" he whispers.

**A pause.**

**Dean: It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?**

**A pause.**

**Sam: Yeah, okay.**

**Dean: All right, well, first things first-How did we end up on Soul Plane?**

**Sam: angel, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?**

**Dean: Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas.**

_**INT. Chuck's HOUSE - DAY**_

**Sam and Dean walk through the devastated house. A noise, and they both turn: nothing. They keep looking around.**

**Chuck jumps out and hits Sam on the head with a toilet plunger. Sam stumbles back, hand to his head.**

**Sam: Geez! Ow!**

In reality, the entire room besides the Sams chuckle at the unfortunate event.

**Chuck: Sam.**

**Sam: Yeah!**

**Dean: Hey, Chuck.**

**Chuck: So...you're okay?**

**Sam: Well, my head hurts.**

Snorts filled the room. "No shit!" Dee sang.

**Chuck: No, I mean-I mean, my-My last vision. You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black.**

"Wait, what?" Dee and Sammy ask together, and Johns eyes go wide.

**Dean: Your eyes went black?**

**Sam looks back over his shoulder.**

**Sam: I didn't know.**

**Dean: Where's Cas?**

**Chuck: He's dead. Or gone. The archangels smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry.**

Cas frowns. "I'm quite positive that I remain alive, thank you very much!" he snarks.

**Dean: You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something.**

**Chuck: Oh, no. He, like, exploded.**

"Gruesome way to go, man!" Crowley pats Cas on the back.

**Chuck: Like a water balloon of chunky soup.**

**Sam takes a closer look at Chuck and waves a hand at his own left ear.**

**Sam: You got a-**

**Chuck waves a hand at his own right ear.**

**Chuck: Uh...right here?**

**Sam indicates the other side of Chuck's head.**

**Sam: Uh, the...**

**Chuck feels at his hair.**

**Chuck: Oh. Oh, god.**

**Chuck pulls something out.**

**Chuck: Is that a molar?**

"EW!" all the humans yell in disgust. Sam makes a face.

**It is.**

**Chuck: Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day.**

**Dean: Cas, you stupid bastard.**

**Sam: Stupid? He was trying to help us.**

**Dean: Yeah, exactly.**

**Sam: So, what now?**

**Dean: I don't know.**

**Chuck: Oh, crap.**

**Sam: What?**

**Chuck: I can feel them.**

Everyone blinked.

**Zachariah: Thought we'd find you here.**

**Sam and Dean turn around: Zachariah is there, two angel accompanying him.**

**Zachariah: Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us.**

"Who the fuck is this?" Dee cries, making gestures with no actual meaning.

**Dean points at Zachariah.**

**Dean: You just keep your distance, asshat.**

**Zachariah: You're upset.**

**Dean: Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!**

"Fucking idiots," Sam mutters. Sammy makes a face.

**Zachariah: Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?**

**Zachariah winks.**

**Zachariah: You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not it's Apocalypse Now.**

"Yeah, no shit. Doesn't mean we're gonna side with you!" Dee snarls. Dean gives him a high five.

**Zachariah: And we're back on the same team again.**

**Dean: Is that so?**

**Zachariah: You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy.**

**Dean: And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly.**

**Zachariah: This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast-before he finds his vessel.**

**Sam: His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?**

**Zachariah: He is an angels. Them's the rules.**

"All I can see is a lawyer saying 'them's'. What kind of angels says _that_?"

**Zachariah: And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help.**

**Dean: You listen to me, you two-faced douche. After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!**

**Zachariah: You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?**

**Blood drips from Dean's hand.**

**Zachariah: You're bleeding.**

"Why am I bleeding?" Dee asks. Dean smirks evilly.

**Dean: Oh, yeah-a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up.**

**Zachariah: No!**

**Sam and Chuck flinch. Zachariah vanishes in white light. When Dean looks, the other angel are gone as well.**

"COOL!" Dee and Sammy yell, and Sam blinks. "What?" he asks stupidly. Dean snorts. "What happened to all that College smart?"

**Dean: Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch.**

**Chuck: This sucks ass.**

"No shit."

**MOTEL**

_**EXT. REGENT INN MOTEL - DAY**_

**Sam rushes down a staircase past a couple making out and enters the motel.**

_**INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY**_

**Dean loads a gun. Sam enters the room.**

**Dean: Hey.**

**Sam: Hey.**

"Oh, sure! We don't _ever_ greet each other any other way, do we?" Dee snarks.

**Sam closes the door, pulls something out of his shirt, and tosses it to Dean. Dean catches it and examines it.**

**Sam: Here. Hex bags. No way the angel will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter.**

"You two were slowly becoming witches, you just didn't know it!" Crowley jokes, and everyone throws a pillow at him.

Meg rolls her eyes. "Shut it, Fergus!" she smirks.

**Dean: Where'd you get it?**

**Sam: I made it.**

"I'M NOT A WITCH!" Sam yells, standing up and running around in circles.

Dean sighs, and throws a pillow at Sam, hitting him smack dab in the centre of the chest and making Sam fall over onto the hard floor.

Jody and Charlie burst into little giggles, both trying to hide it from Sam, who looked very put out.

**Dean: How?**

**Sam hesitates long enough for Dean to look up at him.**

**Sam: I...I learned it from Ruby.**

"Bitch," Meg and Dean say together.

**Dean puts the gun down and approaches Sam.**

**Dean: Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?**

"Eeewwww..."

**Sam: I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up.**

**Dean: Supernatural methadone.**

**Sam: Yeah, I guess.**

**Sam pauses.**

**Sam: Dean-**

**Dean: Sam.**

"Well then!"

**Dean turns away.**

**Dean: It's okay. You don't have to say anything.**

**Sam: Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right-**

**Dean: So why do you keep bringing it up?!**

"Cause he's your brother, you idjit!" Bobby snorts.

**Sam sighs. Dean turns back to him.**

**Dean: Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it.**

**Sam nods.**

**Dean: All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?**

**Sam: We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is.**

**Dean: All right. So we just got to find...the devil.**

"Smart. Real smart, kids. Why don't you just jump off a bridge while you're at it?" John drawls.

_**EXT. Nick's HOUSE - NIGHT**_

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

**A Man (his name is Nick) walks along the sidewalk to his house. He opens his front gate, which creaks, and lets it swing shut behind him. A wind picks up, swinging the gate forward and back, and Nick turns back to look. The gate bangs open and shut.**

"Who is this guy?"

_**INT. Nick's BEDROOM - NIGHT**_

**Nick lies in bed, alone and restless. He pulls his hands out from under the blankets: they're bloodstained. He tosses the blankets back and there's blood all over him and the sheets, a lot of it, as though someone bled to death a moment ago. Nick gets out of bed and switches on the bedside light. There's no blood.**

"Dafuq?" Sam says.

All of the present people stare at him. "What does 'Dafuq' mean?" John asks slowly. Sam shifts. "What the fuck?"

**Nick: All right, keep it together. Keep it together, man.**

**Nick turns off the light and lies down. He rolls over and there's a Woman in bed next to him, blood on her cheek. He sits up, shocked: he knows her-her name is Sarah-and the last thing he expected was to see her.**

**Sarah: It's you, Nick. You're special. You're chosen.**

"Ah, fuck!" Crowley and Meg say together.

**Nick shakes his head, disbelieving, and covers his eyes with one hand. When he looks back, Sarah is gone.**

_**INT. BEDROOM - DAY**_

**Becky: "And then Sam touched-" No. "-caressed Dean's clavicle. 'This is wrong,' said Dean. 'Then I don't want to be right,' replied Sam, in a husky voice."**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS BITCH!?" everyone yells.

**A message appears on her screen: CARVER EDLUND CALLING**

**Becky frowns and clicks Accept. The window expands to a videophone: it's Chuck. He glances over his shoulder and back. Becky covers her mouth, excited enough that it causes her difficulty speaking.**

**Becky: Oh...my...god. You. You're...**

**Chuck: Carver Edlund, yeah. Hi, Becky.**

"Uh oh..."

**Becky: You got my letters. And my marzipan.**

**Chuck can't quite meet her eyes.**

**Chuck: Yeah, yeah. Um...yummy. But, uh-**

"Hahahaha, she sent him a marzipan!"

**Becky: I am your number-one fan. You know, I'm Samlicker81.**

"EEEEWWWWW!"

**Chuck: I'm sorry. You're-You're what?**

**Becky: Webmistress at morethanbrothers dot net?**

"Oh... Oh God..."

**Chuck: Oh. Yeah. No, yeah. You're my...number-one fan.**

**Becky grins.**

**Chuck: That's why I contacted you. You're the only one who will believe me.**

**Chuck looks heavenward. Becky frowns, concerned.**

**Becky: Are you all right?**

**Chuck: No. I'm being watched. Okay, not, not now-at least, I don't think so. But I don't have much time. I need your help.**

**Becky switches back to overexcited.**

**Becky: You need my help?**

**Chuck: That's right. I need you to get a message to Sam and Dean. Okay?**

**Becky sighs, reality intruding.**

**Becky: Look, Mr. Edlund... Yes, I'm a fan, but I really don't appreciate being mocked. I know that _Supernatural'is just a book, okay? I know the difference between fantasy and reality._**

"No... No don't do it!"

_**Chuck: Becky, it's all real.**_

_**Becky snaps back to overexcitedness.**_

_**Becky: I knew it!**_

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

_**MOTEL**_

_**INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY**_

**Sam stares at John's journal. Dean is watching TV.**

**Voice 1**

**How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the Same time, all around the globe?**

**Voice 2**

**Two words. Carbon emissions.**

**Dean (to environmentalist on TV)**

**Yeah, right, wavy gravy.**

Dean chuckles.

**There is a knock at the door. Dean pulls his gun. Sam answers. It's Becky, so excited she's having trouble breathing.**

**Sam: You okay, lady?**

**Becky: Sam...is it really you?**

"Nooooooooooooooo I'm Harry Potter!" Sam cries.

**Sam glances back at Dean. Becky steps closer and puts a hand on Sam's chest.**

**Becky: And you're so firm.**

"Oh... No, please go away!"

**Sam: Uh, do I know you?**

**Becky pulls back. Sam continues to stare, bewildered.**

**Becky: No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're-**

**Becky looks at Dean, who's staring at her, his gun hand out of sight.**

**Becky: -not what I pictured. I'm Becky.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DEAN ISN'T AS SHE PICTURED!" Sam laughs. They all look at him oddly. "Sam," Dean says slowly, "are you on something? I know what goes on in those colleges..."

**Becky pushes past Sam into the room.**

**Becky: I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few-**

**Becky glances down, giggling a little.**

"No... Don't... Just don't..."

**Becky: Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were.**

**Dean stands up.**

**Dean: Chuck?**

**Sam closes the door.**

**Becky: He's got a message, but he's being watched. angel. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old.**

Face-palms echo through the room.

**Sam: Right. Just, um...what's the message?**

**Becky: He had a vision. "The Michael sword is on earth. The angel lost it."**

**Dean: The Michael sword?**

**Sam: Becky, does he know where it is?**

**Becky: In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs.**

**Dean: Forty-two dogs?**

**Sam: Are...you sure you got that right?**

"Bitch probably got it wrong."

**Becky: It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said.**

**Becky steps closer to Sam.**

**Becky: I memorized every word.**

**Becky touches Sam's chest.**

**Becky: For you.**

**Sam glances over at Dean and down at Becky: awkward.**

**Sam: Um, Becky, c-uh, can you...quit touching me?**

**Becky: No.**

They all chuckle as the two Sams pout.

**MOTEL, LATER**

_**EXT. REGENT INN MOTEL - DAY**_

**Bobby arrives in the Impala.**

"I forgot that they weren't in the Impala..."

John rolls his eyes at Charlie.

_**INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY**_

**A knock on the door. Dean opens it. It's Bobby.**

**Dean: Hey, Bobby.**

**Bobby hugs Dean, slapping him on the back.**

**Bobby: Good to see you boys all in one piece.**

"Rather than missing both legs and an eye?"

Jody snorts as Sam snarks out his comment.

**Bobby hugs Sam, who's grinning. Dean closes the door.**

**Dean: You weren't followed, were you?**

**Bobby: You mean by angel, demons, or Sam's new superfan?**

"It isn't funny!"

**Sam laughs.**

**Sam: You heard.**

**Bobby: I heard, Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?**

"That is my new nickname for you, Sammy boy!"

Sam and Sammy both threw a pillow at Dee.

**Dean: You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangels?**

**Bobby: You better friggin' hope so.**

**Bobby opens a book to a painting of Michael surrounded by other angel. In this painting, Michael looks like a winged woman and the other angel like naked babies with wings.**

**Bobby: That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got.**

**Sam flips to another painting. Again, Michael has a feminine face.**

**Dean: You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett.**

"And I have just described Michael perfectly!" Dean crows.

**Bobby: Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword.**

**Bobby points to the sword in the painted Michael's hand.**

**Bobby: So if we can find it...**

**Sam: We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?**

"Failed, that did..." Dean muttered.

**Bobby: Divvy up and start reading-try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense.**

**Sam gets up and heads for a pile of old books, presumably brought by Bobby. He stares at the books for a long moment, not reaching for them.**

**Bobby: Kid? You all right?**

**Sam turns to face Bobby.**

**Sam: No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry.**

"ARE YOU STUPID?"

**Dean: Sam...**

**Sam: Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal.**

**Dean: Sam, stop it.**

**Sam: I killed her, and I set Lucifer free.**

**Bobby: You what?**

"Bobby's face though..."

"Now isn't the time, Dean."

**Sam: You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on.**

**Dean says nothing. Bobby stands up and walks closer.**

**Bobby: You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant.**

**Sam: I'm sorry.**

**Bobby: Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?**

"Wait... no matter what he did, I'd never say that!" Bobby yells, angry.

**Sam nods. His expression barely changes: this can't be much different from what he expected. Dean doesn't protest.**

**Sam: There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there.**

**Bobby: Yeah. You do that.**

**Sam leaves. Bobby turns back to Dean, who stays silent.**

_**EXT. REGENT INN MOTEL - DAY**_

**Sam walks along the street.**

_**INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT?**_

**Bobby and Dean sit doing research.**

**Bobby: I never would have guessed that your daddy was right.**

"I never guessed I would _ever _say that."

**Dean: About what?**

**Bobby: About your brother.**

**Dean looks up.**

**Bobby: What John said-you save Sam or kill him. Maybe...**

"Wait, what?!" John cries.

**Dean: Maybe what?**

**Bobby: Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him.**

**Dean: Bobby.**

**Bobby: He ended the world, Dean. And you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right.**

**Dean: Dad.**

**Dean rummages through his bag. He pulls out a plastic Ziplock full of cards.**

**Dean: It's got to be in here somewhere.**

**Bobby: What the hell are you talking about?**

**Dean: Here.**

**Dean pulls one out and reads it. Bobby stands up. Dean comes over.**

**Dean: I don't believe it.**

**Bobby: What the hell is it?**

**Dean: It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it.**

**Bobby takes the card.**

**Bobby: "Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill."**

**Dean: Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs.**

"Are you for real?"

**Dean takes the card back.**

**Bobby: So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?**

**Dean: I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant.**

**Bobby: Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me.**

**Bobby attacks Dean, knocking him through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds. Bobby yanks Dean up and slams him down again. Bobby's eyes go black.**

"I KNEW SOMETHIN' WASN'T RIGHT!"

**ACT THREE**

**MOTEL**

_**INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT?**_

**'Bobby' grabs Dean by the throat and drags him to his feet. A female Demon enters, a male Demon behind her.**

**Female Demon: I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P.**

**The Female Demon sees Ruby's knife on the table and picks it up.**

**Female Demon: I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago.**

**Dean: Ruby.**

"Didn't you gank the bitch?"

**Female Demon: Try again. Go back further.**

**Dean: Meg?**

Groans are heard from those who had met her in the future.

**Meg: Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket.**

"Well, ain't that nice of you."

"Dean, not the time."

"Shut it, Crowley."

**Dean: My god, you like the sound of your own voice.**

**Meg: But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon-every single one-is just dying for a piece of you.**

**Dean smirks.**

**Dean: Get in line.**

**Meg: Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride.**

**Meg kisses Dean.**

**Dean: What is that, peanut butter?**

Laughter sweeps throughout the room at the comment. "That's soooooo Dean!" Sam laughs.

**Meg: You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you.**

**Meg hands the knife to 'Bobby', who raises it to Dean's throat. Dean struggles.**

**Dean: Bobby!**

**'Bobby' looks back at Meg.**

**Meg: Now!**

**'Bobby' raises the knife to stab Dean.**

**Dean: Bobby! No!**

**The black fades from 'Bobby's eyes. The knife comes down and Bobby flashes gold as the demon 'Bobby' dies: Bobby stabbed himself. Bobby collapses.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Kid, I really, _really_ doubt I'm dead."

**Dean rushes Meg and the male Demon. The male Demon slams Dean into the wall, then the floor. Sam enters and sees Bobby on the floor bleeding and Dean getting beaten.**

**Sam: No!**

**Meg: Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you.**

**Sam: Meg?**

"I love how he knows right away who she is, but Dean had to guess."

"It's all of my college smarts, Jody."

**Meg grins. Sam swings and misses. Meg kicks him in the crotch and knocks him to the ground while the male Demon pounds Dean.**

**Meg: It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?**

"Bitch!" Crowley yells at Meg, who had re-entered the room at this point holding a tub of popcorn. "Oh. I guess this is where Bobby stabbed himself, then?"

"No shit."

**The male Demon kicks Dean. Meg punches Sam. Dean kicks the feet out from under the male Demon, grabs the knife out of Bobby's stomach and stabs the male Demon in the chest. Dean stands up. Meg backs away. Dean advances. Meg screams and smokes out of the Woman, who collapses. Dean lowers the knife.**

**Nick's house**

_**INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**_

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

**Nick carries a blanket and teddy bears past a freestanding baby rocker to a cardboard box. The rocker starts moving on its own. Nick turns to look, then goes over and stops it.**

**A baby's cry. Nick digs frantically through the box and pulls out a baby monitor. He stares at it, listening to the crying.**

"Weird."

_**INT. NURSERY - NIGHT**_

**Nick opens the door, still listening. He stares at the crib for a moment. The crying goes silent. He turns on the light. Silence. He turns away and the crying begins again. He turns back and sees blood pouring out of the crib onto the carpet.**

**Nick: No...**

"That's sick!"

"I hope you mean in a bad way, Crowley..."

"Shut up, Whore!"

**Nick goes up to the crib and falls to his knees, sobbing.**

**The crib is empty. It and the carpet are clean.**

**EMERGENCY ROOM**

_**INT. EMERGENCY ROOM - NIGHT**_

**Dean and Sam burst into a hospital emergency room, carrying Bobby.**

**Dean: Need some help here!**

**Nurse: What happened?**

**Sam: He was stabbed.**

"No shit."

"Dean. Seriously. Shut. The. Hell. Up."

"Fuck you, Sam."

**Nurse: Can we get a gurney?**

**Two nurses rush a gurney over to Bobby.**

**Dean: Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay.**

**They get Bobby onto the gurney and rush him off. Sam and Dean follow. The Nurse stops them.**

**Nurse: Just wait here.**

**Sam: We can't just leave him.**

**Nurse: Just don't move. I've got questions.**

"That means you're gone, don't it?" Bobby smirked.

The four boys blush.

**The Nurse leaves.**

**Dean: Sammy, we got to go.**

**Sam: No. No way, Dean.**

**Dean: The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!**

**Dean leaves. Sam follows.**

_**EXT. ROAD - NIGHT**_

**The Impala rushes along.**

_**EXT. CASTLE STORAGE - NIGHT**_

**Dean opens the trunk. He and Sam load guns and close the trunk. Dean unlocks the storage room, Sam standing watch.**

_**INT. John's LOCKUP - NIGHT**_

**Sam and Dean enter the room, shotguns ready. They find dead demons sprawled across the floor.**

**Zachariah: I see you told the demons where the sword is.**

**Dean and Sam turn. Zachariah is there with two angel escorting.**

**Dean: Oh, thank god. The angel are here.**

"That's really depressing."

**Zachariah: And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted.**

**Zachariah waves a hand to close the door.**

**Zachariah: It was right in front of them.**

**Sam: What do you mean?**

**Zachariah: We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us.**

**Dean: We don't have anything.**

"The way he said that concerns me," Meg grumbles.

**Zachariah: It's you, Chucklehead. You're the Michael sword.**

**Dean stares.**

**ACT FOUR**

_**INT. John's LOCKUP - NIGHT**_

**Zachariah continues to address Dean.**

**Zachariah: What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one.**

"Oh, tha i D!"

"Dean, you already did that."

"Oh. Sorry Crowley."

**Dean: What do you mean, I'm the sword?**

**Zachariah: You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle.**

**Dean: I'm a vessel?**

**Zachariah: You're the vessel. Michael's vessel.**

"Well fuck."

**Dean: How? Why-why me?**

**Zachariah: Because you're chosen! It's a great honour, Dean.**

**Dean: Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angels condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks.**

"... I like that sentence for some reason."

"You're just really pervy, Charlie."

**Zachariah: Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes.**

**Zachariah raises one hand, fingers like a gun, and points at Dean, then shifts to Sam.**

**Zachariah: Bang.**

**A loud crunch. Sam falls, unable to stand.**

"HEY! IT IS NOT NICE TO SNAP PEOPLE IN TWO!"

"Dean, did you just make a 'Frozen' reference?"

"Shut up, Meg."

**Sam: God!**

**Dean: You son of a bitch!**

**Zachariah: Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?**

**Dean: How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?**

**Zachariah: Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive.**

**Dean: There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin.**

**Zachariah: Unfortunately, yes.**

**Dean: Well, there's got to be another way.**

**Zachariah: There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written.**

"Fuck that shit. I'm moving to the Bahamas!"

"No you're not."

"Sam, fuck you."

**Dean: Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no.**

**Zachariah: Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby-we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again.**

"He just jinxed me, didn't he?"

Dean looks away.

**Sam glances up at Dean.**

**Dean: No.**

**Zachariah: Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?**

"DOUCHE BAG!"

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

"... That doesn't mean I have to like it!"

**Dean doubles over, coughing. He spits into his palm: blood.**

**Dean: No.**

**Zachariah: Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs.**

"OKAY NOW HE I D!"

**Dean turns to look at Sam, who gasps for breath.**

**Zachariah: Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean.**

**Dean: Just kill us.**

**Zachariah: Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started.**

**Bright light flashes. Zachariah turns. One of the angels collapses, a bloody hole in his throat. Castiel stands beside him. The other angels fights Castiel. Dean and Zachariah stare; Sam tries to take a breath. Castiel and the angel slam each other around. Castiel stabs the other angel in the back. Bright light flashes. Zachariah stares. Castiel walks closer. In the background, Sam is still and silent.**

**Zachariah: How are you...**

**Castiel: Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?**

"Of course he did, he was just stupid enough not to believe it!"

"Cas, that smile is creeping me out."

"Sorry, Dean."

**Zachariah: No. That's not possible.**

**Castiel: It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice.**

**Zachariah vanishes. Sam looks up and around, surprised. Dean and Sam stand up.**

**Castiel: You two need to be more careful.**

**Dean: Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought.**

"I do not believe any of my siblings ever attended university..."

"Cas, It's an expression."

"Oh."

**Castiel: I don't mean the angel. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you.**

**Castiel puts one hand on Dean's chest, the other on Sam's. Dean and Sam gasp.**

**Dean: What the hell was that?**

**Castiel: An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angels in creation, including Lucifer.**

"Cool!" Dee squeals.

"It hurt!" Dean replies.

**Dean: What, did you just brand us with it?**

**Castiel: No. I carved it into your ribs.**

"Well that makes it SO much better, doesn't it?"

Cas looks confused. "It should."

Face-palms echo through the room.

**A pause.**

**Sam: Hey, Cas, were you really dead?**

**Castiel: Yes.**

**Dean: Then how are you back?**

**Castiel vanishes. Sam and Dean are alone with the dead.**

**Nick's house**

**INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT**

**Nick lies in bed in an empty room.**

**Sarah: Nick.**

**Nick sits up. Sarah stands at the foot of the bed.**

**Sarah: Nick. You're dreaming, Nick. But it doesn't mean this isn't real.**

**Nick: Sarah?**

**Sarah: I'm not your wife, Nick. I'm an angel.**

"Awe, fuck man."

**Nick: An angel?**

**Sarah: My name is Lucifer.**

**Nick: Sure. Naturally. Um... Could you do me a favour there, Satan, and remind me to quit drinking before I go to bed?**

"Sass. I think all of his vessels have to be full of sass before he takes over. Honestly, that's the only requirement needed!" Crowley laughed.

**Lucifer: I'm here because you're special, Nick. There's very, very few people like you.**

**Nick: Is that so?**

**Lucifer: You're a vessel-a very powerful vessel.**

**Nick swings his legs off the bed.**

**Nick: Meaning what, exactly?**

**Lucifer: I need to take control of your mind and your body. To be honest, it'll probably be unpleasant for you. But it is necessary.**

"At least he doesn't lie, which is a miracle for the devil."

"John, do you realize what you just said?"

A pause.

"Shit."

**Nick: Okay, look...if it's just the Same to you, I think I'd like to wake up now.**

**Lucifer: I told you-this is real. Don't be afraid. This is your choice.**

**Lucifer sits on the bed next to Nick.**

**Lucifer: You need to invite me in.**

**Nick: Even if this is real-which it's not, but assuming it was...why the hell would I do something like that?**

"His sass makes the world a better place."

"That it does, Whore, that it does."

**Lucifer: You people misunderstand me. You call me "Satan" and "devil", but... Do you know my crime? I loved God too much. And for that, he betrayed me-punished me. Just as he's punished you. After all, how could God stand idly by while that man broke into your home and butchered your family in their beds?**

"God's a dead-beat dad."

"I am aware that he was not the best father. But neither was yours, and I don't go calling John that, Sam."

John glares accusingly.

**Nick swallows, not looking at her.**

**Lucifer: There are only two rational answers, Nick-either he's sadistic, or he simply doesn't care. You're angry. You have every right to be angry. I am angry, too. That's why I want to find him-hold him accountable for his actions. Just because he created us doesn't mean he can toy with us, like playthings.**

**Nick: If I help you...can you bring back my family?**

**Lucifer: I'm sorry. I can't. But I can give you the next best thing. God did this to you, Nick. And I can give you justice. Peace.**

"The Devil tells the truth when the other angels are liars... who'd have thought?"

**Nick: How do I know you're telling the truth?**

**Lucifer: Because, contrary to popular belief, I don't lie. I don't need to. What I need...is you. Nick, I need you to say yes.**

**Nick remembers the empty baby rocker, the blood pouring from the crib, the empty crib.**

**Nick: Then yes.**

_**EXT. Nick's HOUSE - NIGHT**_

**The high-pitched screech of angels speech. White light flares from all the upper windows of Nick's house.**

**EPILOGUE**

_**INT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT**_

**A Nurse walks down a hospital corridor past a patient with a mobile IV stand. Both pass a closed door, behind which Bobby is heard yelling.**

**Bobby: "Unlikely to walk again"?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!**

Every one pauses, then burst into laughter as Bobby grumbles.

**The door bursts open and a Doctor flees. Inside, Bobby sits in a hospital bed and Sam and Dean stand by the window.**

**Bobby: I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!**

"So violent..."

"Shut it, Sheriff."

**Bobby looks over at Sam and Dean.**

**Bobby: You believe that yahoo?**

"Don't even start, Jody."

**Dean: Screw him. You'll be fine.**

**Sam: So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?**

**Bobby: Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned.**

**Dean: What if we win?**

**Bobby stares at him. Sam turns to face Dean, who sounds a bit too confident.**

**Dean: I'm serious. I mean, screw the angel and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves.**

"You sound so confident, Squirrel. What happened?"

"Fuck you, Crowley."

**Bobby: And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?**

**Dean: I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out.**

**Bobby: You are nine kinds of crazy, boy.**

**Dean: It's been said.**

"Several times a day."

"Charlie!"

"What? It's true..."

**Dean pats Bobby on the shoulder.**

**Dean: Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit.**

**Dean heads for the door. Sam follows.**

**Bobby: Sam?**

**Sam stops.**

**Bobby: I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever.**

"Awe, are you going to hug it out, now?"

"Fuck off Dad."

**A long pause. Sam sighs.**

**Sam: Thanks, Bobby.**

**Bobby: You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome.**

**Dean and Sam leave.**

**EXT. PARKING LOT - NIGHT**

**An ambulance drives past. Sam and Dean walk out to the cars.**

**Sam: You know, I was thinking, Dean-maybe we could go after the Colt.**

**Dean: Why? What difference would that make?**

**Sam: Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there-**

**Dean: I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit.**

"Gee, thanks kid."

"You are very welcome, old man."

**Dean stops in the middle of the road. Sam stops, looking at him.**

**Dean: I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that.**

**Dean goes around Sam.**

**Sam: Dean...**

**Dean stops and turns back.**

**Sam: Is there something you want to say to me?**

**A long pause.**

**Dean: I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother-**

**Sam rolls his eyes.**

**Dean: -and look what happened.**

**Sam: I would give anything-anything-to take it all back.**

"That changes absolutely nothing."

**Dean: I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man...you were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even...**

**Dean pauses, struggling for words.**

**Dean: I'm just-I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?**

**Sam: What can I do?**

**Dean: Honestly? Nothing.**

**Sam nods a little, looking down: this doesn't surprise him.**

**Dean: I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know?**

Sam and Sammy both sniffle, and Sammy burrowed into Crowleys side.

**Sam nods again: this isn't a surprise either.**

**Dean: I just don't think I can trust you.**

**Sam looks up: this he wasn't expecting. Dean shakes his head and walks away, pausing at the trunk of the Impala to look back, then gets into the driver's seat.**

Silence graces the room before Charlie goes to pop in the next disk, labeled _Changing Channels_.


End file.
